Dans mon rêve
by Koibi
Summary: Comment j'ai pu rêvé que je couchais avec Tom ! Mon propre frère ! J'suis pas net ! Et le pire, c'est que j'ai adoré ca ! Twincest avec lemon. Considérée comme Terminée
1. Un rêve étrange

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!**_

_**Voilà enfin ma première fic sur un de mes couples préférés : le couple Bill/Tom Kaulitz les deux jumeaux du groupe de rock allemand Tokio Hotel !! J'ai déjà beaucoup écrit sur ce couple mais c'est la première fois que je le fais sous un pseudonyme bien à moi !!**_

_**Je suis très contente !! **_

_**Date **_mardi 1er Janvier_** (bonne année tout le monde yip yip yip !! )**_

_**Auteur**_Koibi !! (allez voir dans mon profil si vous voulez connaitre l'origine de ce surnom -)

_**Lieu **_Dans ma chambre (je l'aurais bien écrite au sommet de la Statue de la Liberté mais on fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut dans la vie )

_**Couple**_ : Bill/Tom Kaulitz

_**Résumé **_Je vous le dis pas sinon y'a aucun mystère !! -

_**AVERTISSEMENT **_Pour les personnes qui l'ignoreraient, cette fic contient une relation HOMOSEXUELLE entre deux hommes avec des scènes plus ou moins explicites donc ceux qui êtes contre ou HOMOPHOBES ne venez pas vous plaindre, vous êtes prévenus !!

Il y'a également de L INCESTE !!!! Puisque ce sont deux frères jumeaux donc prenez garde !!

Pour les autres, les vrais lecteurs à qui cette fic est destinée et dédiée : _**BONNE LECTURE **_J'espère que ma fic vous plaira !!

_**Dans mon rêve :**_

_**Chapitre 1 :**__** Un rêve étrange **_

Ce soir là, au Zénith de Paris, le groupe Tokio Hotel mettait le feu à la salle, comme à son habitude. Le chanteur, Bill Kaulitz, le micro à la main, de déplaçait de part et d'autre de la scène, tout en chantant et dansant. Il s'arrêta devant Georg, le bassiste, en entonnant le refrain de "Spring Nicht" et s'avança ensuite vers Tom, le guitariste et également son frère jumeau.

Il lui prêta le micro quelques instants avant de le récupérer et de foncer vers le milieu de la scène une nouvelle fois. Alors qu'il entonnait le 2ème couplet de la chanson, il remarqua que le son de la guitare éléctrique ne retentissait plus. Il se dit que Tom devait avoir des problèmes techniques et se retourna dans sa direction, inquiet.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il vit que son frère avait posé sa guitare sur le sol et se dirigeait vers lui d'un air décidé. Il lui lanca un regard interrogateur et un étrange frisson le parcourut quand il vit la lueur de désir qui brillait au fond des yeux de Tom. Celui-ci s'empara du micro de Bill qu'il jeta à ses pieds avant de se coller tout contre son frère.

- Mais que...?, commenca Bill mais sa phrase mourut sur ses lèvres , étouffée par le baiser ardent que les deux jeunes hommes échangeaient sous le regard ébahi du public et de leurs deux amis.

Le chanteur avait été pris au dépourvu par le comportement, plus qu'étrange, de son frère mais à présent, ayant retrouvé toute sa lucidité, il étreignait Tom et appronfondissait leur baiser. Ils se séparèrent après de longues minutes, essouflés, les lèvres gonflées et rougies.

Mais à peine le baiser avait-il cessé que déjà, Tom aventurait sa bouche dans le cou de son frère et glissait une main sous son tee-shirt, lui faisant pousser des soupirs lascifs. Sa bouche remonta le long de la gorge et reprit les lèvres de Bill pour un nouveau baiser, aussi passionné que le précédent.

Tout en taquinant la langue de son frère du bout de la langue, Tom lui retira délicatement son maillot, qui semblait de trop entre leurs deux corps.

Les deux frères tombèrent à genoux et ce fut au tour de Bill de débarasser son frère de son ample tee-shirt. Ils se contemplèrent et se caressèrent tout en poursuivant leurs baisers. Puis, prenant les commandes, Tom le fit s'allonger et lui retira ses chaussures ainsi que son jean, le laissant quasimment nu, le seul vêtement qui persistait sur son corps était un boxer noir. Le guitariste eut tôt fait de le débarasser également de ce dernier vêtement et d'aventurer sa bouche dans les replis intimes de son frère.

Il prit son sexe en bouche et le suca si bien qu'il arracha des cris rauques à Bill, qui se cambrait sous lui et pria bientôt pour plus de contact.

N'y tenant plus, Tom caressa doucement l'orifice de son frère avant d'y faire pénétrer ses doigts, un à un, pour le préparer à le recevoir en lui.

Il les retira enfin, ouvrit prestement sa braguette, laissant apparaître son sexe, pleinement érigé avant de pénétrer Bill d'un coup sec et brutal qui lui fit voir des étoiles. Le chanteur laissa échapper un long cri de plaisir, suivi par d'autres , de plus en plus puissants , provoqués par les habiles coups de boutoir que lui assénait Tom.

Ils bougeaient en rythme et leurs mouvements se firent plus rapides, ils éjaculèrent dans un double cri passionné qui se répercuta dans l'immense salle du Zénith. Tom s'effondra sur la poitrine de son frère, le souffle rauque, encore pantelant du plaisir qui venait de le parcourir et dont les dernières traces mourraient en lui.

Il se redressa sur les genoux, rangea son sexe et recouvrit le corps nu et brûlant de Bill par avec son immense tee-shirt. Celui-ci lui jeta un regard embué et interrogateur, Tom lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de se remettre sur pied et de s'emparer du micro. Il vérifia qu'il était en état de marche avant de déclarer, à tout le public présent dans la salle :

- Bill est à moi !! Alors tous ceux et celles qui espèrez sortir avec lui, laissez tomber ! Le plaisir que je viens de lui offrir, vous ne serez jamais capables d'en reproduire un dixième alors cassez-vous !!

Il s'apprêta à jeter le micro par terre quand, il s'abstint et ajouta d'une voix moqueuse :

- Ah oui ! Et merci d'être venus si nombreux ! J'espère que le spectacle vous a plu et que vous en avez pris de la graine !!

Cette fois, il lanca le micro au milieu du public qui, ondigné et furibond, commencait à évacuer bruyamment la salle. Le plus étrange, c'est que, pendant qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, aucun spectateur n'avait bronché, comme si le concert avit continué et que la scène qu'ils avaient sous les yeux était la plus ordinaire du monde.

Bill, qui s'était redressé en essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler sa nudité avec le maillot, jeta un regard amusé vers son frère. Celui-ci s'agenouilla près de son frère et, prenant son visage entre ses mains, il murmura :

- Je t'aime Bill...

A la seconde même où leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, Bill se réveilla, dans son lit, en sursaut. Son coeur battait la chamade et il eut un peu de mal à réaliser où il se trouvait. Il s'assit et alluma sa lampe de chevet en soupirant et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Il avait TOUT ressenti, jusqu'au moindre frisson, la moindre parcelle de plaisir et pourtant, tout CA...C'était un _rêve _...?

_**A suivre...**_

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ? Je sais que c'est pas très long mais j'ai jamais été très douée pour les longs chapitres...Mais les prochains seront nettement plus longs ! Ca dépendra des chapitres ! Enfin j'espère que ca vous a plu, si vous avez la moindre remarque, bonne ou moins bonne, le petit bouton en bas à gauche !! **

**J'espère que vous me réclamerez la suite **

**A bientôt !!**

**Koibi (qui vous adore )**


	2. Un réveil des plus étranges !

_**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !!**_

_**Voilà enfin le deuxième chapitre de "Dans mon rêve" !! Je sais que j'ai été un peu longue à le poster mais je suis en pleine période de contrôles et c'est vraiment stressant !!**_

_**Bon dans ce chapitre il y a quelques tentatives d'humour mais si elles sont ratées faites le moi savoir s'il vous plaît !!**_

_**Un ENORME merci à mes trois tites revieweuses !! Merci beaucoup **__**Laura-067 **__**(comme tu vas pouvoir le remarquer notre 'tit Billou va être assez perturbé en effet sourire sadique lol ) !!!**_

_**Merci beaucoup **__**Jenisia**__** (estelluuuuuuuuuuus) !! **_

_**Et merci beaucoup également à ADH (j'aimerais vraiment pouvoir te répondre personnellement car ta review m'a fait un immense plaisir donc s'il te plaît laisse ton adresse e-mail !! au fait, je sais je suis curieuse mais pourquoi avoir choisi ce pseudo ?)**_

_**Bon j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !! Il est beaucoup plus long que le premier !! Pour les morfales(clin d'oeil pour ADH )!!**_

_**BONNE LECTURE !!!!**_

_**Chapitre 2**___**Un réveil des plus...étranges !!**

_Précédemment : "C'était donc un...rêve...?"_

Bill avait vraiment du mal à y croire...Tout avait semblé si réel pourtant...Il ne s'était pas contenté d'être un simple spectateur comme dans la plupart de ses rêves...Non...Il avait tout ressenti comme si c'était lui qui avait...qui avait...couché avec Tom !! Son frère !! Son frère jumeau !!

Il se rendit compte avec effroi de 3 choses horribles :

1) C'était plus que de l'inceste !!

2) Ca lui avait vraiment plu !!

3) Ca lui avait plus que vraiment plu !!

Et merde ! Il y en avait même une quatrième :

4) Il aimerait volontiers recommencer !!

Il passa une main sur son front trempé de sueur, il était brûlant de fièvre. Il avait du mal à respirer et sa chambre lui parut soudain si étroite ! Il se leva et se dirigea d'un pas chancelant vers la cuisine.

Le parquet froid sous ses pieds nus lui fit un bien fou. Il se servit un verre d'eau qu'il avala d'une traite. Alors qu'il allait éteindre la lumière, son regard fut attiré par une photo épinglée sur le frigo. Sur cette photo, on pouvait voir Bill et Tom quand ils avaient environ 13 ans, Tom était sur le dos de son frère, agrippé à ses épaules et tous deux riaient aux éclats.

Bill ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec une certaine nostalgie en effleurant le visage de son frère sur la photo, du bout des doigts. Leur sourire complice serait à jamais prisonnier du flash de l'appareil photo.

Il soupira doucement avant d'éteindre la lumière et de traverser le couloir jusqu'à sa chambre, plongé dans la pénombre. Il allait pousser la poignée quand, soudain, poussé par une irresistible curiosité, il la lâcha et s'approcha à pas lents de la chambre de Tom.

Il poussa doucement la porte et vit la silhouette endormie de son frère dans le lit, qui avait jeté sa couverture par terre dans son sommeil. Attendri, il la ramassa et l'en recouvrit avec précaution, de peur de la réveiller.

A pas de loup, il sortit et avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il murmura, plus pour lui-même que pour Tom qui dormait comme un bienheureux :

-Moi aussi je t'aime Tom...

De retour dans son lit, il éteignit la lampe, bien décidé à se rendormir. Mais le sommeil semblait le fuir. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait l'image de son frère lui faisant l'amour passionément. Il se retourna maintes et maintes fois avant de plonger dans un demi-sommeil sans rêves, agité et peu reposant, jusqu'au matin.

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Un rayon de soleil taquin s'infiltra dans la chambre de Bill et vint lui caresser le visage. Il remonta sa couette par dessu sa tête, se maudissant d'avoir été trop paresseux pour fermer les volets, la veille au soir.

Puis il se leva machinalement, l'esprit embrouillé et les yeux mi-clos. Il se dirigea en titubant vers la salle de bains et l'eau froide lui rafraîchit le visage ete la mémoire. Soudain, il se souvint de tout, de son rêve étrange et des sentiments nouveaux qui commencaient à naître en lui.

Il s'assit à la table de la cuisine et fut ravi de constater que sa mère lui avait déjà sorti un bol, du lait et ses céréales préférées. Sous son bol, il trouva un petit bout de papier sur lequel il reconnut l'écriture de sa mère:

_"Coucou Bill !!_

_Je sais que tu seras le premier à te lever, je suis allée faire les courses et je ne reviendrai que cet après-midi ! Il y a tout ce qu'il faut pour vous dans le frigo !_

_Bisouxx_

_Maman_

_PS : Réveille Tom avant midi !! "_

Bill regarda l'horloge sur mur de la cuisine, il était 11h30. Il était peut être temps d'aller le réveiller...Il se dirigea vers la chambre de Tom, comme durant la nuit dernière mais cette fois, il se fit moins discret. Sa couverture était de nouveau par terre et il avait une jambe en dehors du lit.

Il remarqua que Tom était simplement vêtu d'un boxer noir et il s'empourpra en repensant à la scène la plus érotique de son rêve. Tom avait une respiration saccadée et Bill rougit encore plus en se rendant compte que son frère était en érection et devait sûrement faire un rêve des plus excitants.

Il entreprit de venir le réveiller plus tard quand il serait moins "occupé". Mais deux bras puissants se saisirent de lui et l'attirèrent sur le lit de son frère. Tom le serra contre lui et Bill sentit le sexe dur de son frère contre sa cuisse.

Il sentit la bouche de Tom dans son cou et l'entendit lui murmurer :

- Embrasse-moi...

Bill était sur le point de lui obéir mais à la dernière seconde, il se reprit et tordant le cou pour échapper à la bouche de Tom, il secoua son frère.

- Réveille-toi Tom !!

Mais celui-ci ne semblait pas l'entendre et était entièrement absorbé par son rêve.Il glissa une main entre les cuisses de Bill et lui caressa le membre qui se réveillait peu à peu. Celui-ci poussa un cri de surprise et cessa pendant une seconde de repousser Tom qui en profita pour faire un suçon dans le cou de son frère.

Bill résistait tant bien que mal en gémissant, il ne serait jamais douté que son frère puisse avoir une telle force ! Mais reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il réalisa qu'il devait arrêter ca avant que ca aille trop loin. Mais en même temps, il se dit que Tom ne se souviendrait probablement de rien alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter pour passer un agréable moment entre ses bras ?

Alors qu'il allait s'abandonner aux caresses endormies mais habiles de son frère, Bill entendit une clé tourner dans la serrure de la porte d'entrée. Alarmé, il essaya de libérer son entrejambe de la main experte qui le caressait et son cou de la bouche vorace qui le dévorait de baisers.

La porte s'ouvrit et une voix retentit dans le couloir :

- Bill !! C'est moi !!

Et merde ! Leur mère n'était pas censée rentrer avant cet après-midi ! Bill était navré de ce qu'il allait faire mais c'était une situation desespérée ! Il leva son genou, calcula son coup, ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Je suis désolé Tom...

Et son genou vint heurter l'entrejambe de son frère, d'un coup sec et brutal. Celui-ci porta les deux mains à son organe meurtri, libérant ainsi son frère de son étreinte, mais ne se réveilla pas pour autant, sous le regard ébahi de Bill.

Tom se contenta de se retourner et reprit une respiration plus calme. Bill se leva précipitamment du lit, rajusta son pyjama et remonta son col dans l'espoir de dissimuler son suçon aux yeux de sa mère. Il sortit de la chambre et vint à la rencontre de Simone Kaulitz. Celle-ci se trouvait dans le salon et l'apercevant, il dit d'une voix qu'il espèrait calme :

-Salut M'man ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là si tôt ?

- En fait, répondit-elle, J'ai oublié ma carte de crédit et mon chéquier ! Je ne peux rien faire sans !

- Ah d'accord...

- Et Tom ? Il dort encore ce paresseux ? Je comprends que vous soyiez en vacances mais tout de même !

- Il est très fatigué, in peut bien le laisser dormir encore un peu...

- Pourquoi pas...Bon moi j'y retourne ! A tout à l'heure mon chéri !

Et elle l'embrassa brièvement sur la joue avant de sortir, aussi vite qu'elle était entrée. Il ferma la porte derrière elle et soupira de soulagement en entendant sa voiture démarrer et s'éloigner en trombe de la maison.

En même temps, il ne savait pas quoi faire avec Tom...Le réveiller ou pas ? Il prit son courage à deux mains et pénétra une nouvelle fois dans cette chambre si "dangereuse". Cette fois-ci, prudent, il resta à une distance raisonnable du lit et des bras puissants de Tom, qui dormait toujours sans que rien ne paraisse troubler son sommeil.

-Tom..., murmura Bill doucement. Cet appel ne suscita aucune réaction du bel endormi.

-Tom, dit-il s'une voix plus forte. Cette fois, l'intéréssé émit un ronflement.

-Tom !!!, cria-t-il enfin, à bout de patience. Tom remua et balbutia d'une voix un peu pâteuse :

-C'est bon j'suis pas sourd...J'me lève m'man...

Indigné et furieux d'être confondu avec une femme, Bill cria malgré lui :

-C'est pas "m'man" !! C'est Bill !! J'te croyais pas bête au point de me confondre avec une femme !!

- C'est bon t'énerves pas...Je faisais un rêve tellement excitant...

Bill rougit et pour cacher son trouble, il sortit à grands pas de la pièce en bafouillant :

-Dépêche-toi de te lever et viens prendre ton p'tit déj' !!

-Ouai...Ouai...

Il se rappela d'ailleurs qu'il avait complètement oublié de prendre le sien. Faut dire qu'il n'avait vraiment la tête à penser à manger : en moins de quelques heures, il avait fait un rêve très érotique, même le plus érotique de toute sa vie, et ce rêve avait bien failli se réaliser il y a à peine un quart d'heure !!

Il retourna dans la cuisine, bien décidé à manger quelques chose tandis que, derrière lui, il entendit la porte des toilettes claquer, annonçant que Tom avait été tiré de son cher lit par un appel de la nature. Il allait s'asseoir sur une chaise quand...

- BILL !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_**A suivre...**_

**Alors vous en pensez quoi ? C'est bien pour un deuxième chapitre ? J'aimerais beaucoup que vous m'indiquiez ce qui va ou pas parce que récemment, j'ai changé de style d'écriture et j'aimerais savoir ce que ca donne ! Si vous avez la flemme ca fait rien je vous comprends ! Je suis une fervente lectrice de fics moi aussi Et j'ai souvent la flemme de mettre des reviews :p Mais que voulez-vous on ne se refait pas (j'utilise souvent cette excuse pour justifier mes trop nombreux défauts, croyez-moi ca marche ! )**

**Allez à bientôt j'espère !!**

**Koibi ( incestueusement vôtre :p !!)**


	3. Un problème étrange

_**Bonjour à toutes (et à tous ?) !! Voilà le troisième chapitre de "Dans mon rêve" !! Je l'ai posté assez vite car vos tites reviews toutes migonnes ont été comme une poussée d'adrénaline qui m'a boosté pour l'écrire !!**_

_**Un grand merci à **__**Laura**__** !! (je préfère utiliser ton nom sans le 67 ca ne te dérange pas ? Je trouve ca un peu impersonnel avec le numéro J'espère que ce chapitre répondra aux questions que tu m'a posée J'ai tout fait pour que ce soit le cas ! )**_

_**Un gros bisous à **__**Jenisia**__** !! (merci estelle car même si tu as déjà lu ma fic presque en entier tu continues de me mettre des reviews et ca me fait trop plaisir !!)**_

_**Un gros poutou également à **__**laetii**__** !! Une nouvelle 'tite revieweuse qui nous rejoint dans le chapitre 2 et que je suis ravie d'accueillir !! ( merci pour ton encouragement et ton compliment !! J'en étais rouge de plaisir J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!)**_

_**Merci aussi à tous mes 'tits coups de vent qui passent pour lire mais ne laissent pas de reviews !! Ce n'est pas un reproche : le simple fait que vous me lisiez me comble de joie !!!**_

_**Bon alors je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture !! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre 3 vous plaira et vous donnera envie de lire la suite **_

**Chapitre 3**** : Un problème étrange...**

_Précedemment : " Il allait s'asseoir sur une chaise quand...-Bill !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "_

C'était Tom qui venait de pousser un cri de détresse et Bill se précipita vers les toilettes. Une fois devant la porte, il demanda d'une voix inquiète si tout allait bien. Son frère lui ouvrit la porte et alors il put constater ce qui alarmait tant Tom. Son urine était aussi rouge que du...

-Je pisse le sang !!!

-Oh Putain..., gémit Bill, qui avait brillament déduit que son coup de genou était sûrement la cause de tout ca.

-Dis tu crois que c'est parce que mes règles arrivent en retard ? demanda bêtement Tom, en prenant la voix d'une jeune fille affolée. Même dans une situation pareille, il trouvait le moyen de faire de l'humour !

-Peut être bien..., répondit son frère, d'une voix faussement songeuse.

-Ouf ! renchérit Tom, J'ai eu peur d'être tombée enceinte ! J'oublierais plus jamais de prendre la pilule, j"le jure !

A ces mots, il fit un geste solennel avant d'éclater de rire et Bill ne put s'empêcher de pouffer. Mais il reprit son sérieux et déclara d'une voix qu'il espèrait autoritaire :

- Bon assez rigolé ! Vu que tu n'es pas équipé pour avoir tes règles, c'est sûrement autre chose...

-Tu insinues que je ne serais jamais une femme ? Tu me brises le coeur Bill !

-C'est pas drôle Tom ! C'est peut être même grave !!

" Mon Dieu...", se dit soudain Bill, "Et si je l'ai castré ?"

-Putain Bill ! Ca s'arrête pas ! s'affola Tom.

Bill jeta un coup d'oeil, essayant de se concentrer sur le sang plutôt que sur le pénis de son frère. Il ne savait vraiment pas quoi faire...Si seulement leur mère était là ! Mais bon, ca ne servait à rien de se morfondre, le plus urgent, c'était d'abord de soigner la plaie ou du moins, d'arrêter le sang.

-Bouge pas ! J'vais chercher du coton ! lui dit-il en se précipitant vers la salle de bains.

-Comme si je pouvais aller quelque part dans cet état, gros malin ! grogna Tom.

Bill revint quelques secondes plus tard, un énorme paquet de coton dasn la main. Il en tendit un bout à son frère qui commenca à tamponner le bout de son organe meurtri en gémissant.

- Merde...Ca fait mal...

A peine arrêtait-il de tamponner que le sang se remettait à couler, à flot plus abondant encore.

-Bill ! Aide-moi !, supplia-t-il.

Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'je fasse ?! J'suis pas toubib !

Tom lui fourra impérieusement un morceau de coton dans la main et ordonna :

- Arrête cette fontaine !

Bill s'exécuta en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles. Il toucha, du bout de son coton, le pénis de son frère et utilisait toute son energie mentale pour ne pas laisser son esprit lui rappeler le rêve qu'il avait fait la veille.

-Eh doucement ! s'indigna Tom, Tu crois que c' est en plastique ou quoi ?! Si je perds "ca" ma vie n'aura plus aucun sens !

Bill, un peu enervé par cette remarque, sourit d'un air sadique et pressa le bout ensanglanté du cher "instrument" de son frère un peu plus qu'il n'aurait du. Tom poussa un cri de douleur et était sur le point d'étrangler son adorable petit frère quand, miracle, la sang s'arrêta enfin !

-Ben voilà ! s'exclama Bill d'un ton assuré, Il suffisait juste d'appuyer un peu plus fort !

-Ah ouais ? rétorqua son frère, peu convaincu. Et si ca n'avait pas marché ?

- Ben je crois que t'aurais vraiment été dasn la merde ! le nargua Bill.

-Je te deteste Bill !! siffla Tom entre ses dents en lui jetant un regard meurtrier.

-Moi aussi je t'adore mon chéri ! répondit celui-ci en lui envoyant un baiser imaginaire et en s'enfuyant dans le couloir. Et depêche-toi de venir déjeuner !

Il entendit Tom rechigner et marmonner des insultes et des menaces qui lui étaient sûrement destinées.Une fois dans la cuisine, il s'assit à table et il entendit un portable sonner. Il reconnut la sonnerie de Tom, "Rette mich", son portable était sur la table du salon. Il alla le prendre et curieux, il regarda qui appelait son frère à cette heure-ci. Mais c'était un numéro caché, ce qui attisa encore plus sa curiosité.

Mais Tom, qui avait entendu son portable sonner, cria depuis les toilettes :

-Eh Bill ! Tu peux me l'apporter s'il te plaît ?

Bill fut tenté de raccrocher et de mentir en prétextant qu'il ne sonnait plus mais, honteux d'avoir eu une telle pensée, il apporta tout de même le portable à son frère qui le remercia avant de fermer la porte des toilettes mais celle-ci resta entrouverte.

Bill revint dans la cuisine mais au bout de quelques minutes, n'y tenant plus, il se cacha derrière le mur creux qui communiquait avec les toilettes, d'ici, Tom ne le voyait pas. Il tendit l'oreille pour tenter d'entendre ce que son frère murmurait.

Il percut un bout de ses paroles :

- Oui...,murmurait Tom, Tout va bien...N'aie plus peur...Je te jure que je le laisserai plus te faire de mal...Ni lui ni personne d'autre ! Maintenant fais-moi confiance et cesse de t'inquiéter...Et puis...

Bill cessa d'écouter et resta muet, la mine renfrognée. Tom devait sûrement être au téléphone avec sa petite amie actuelle...Pourquoi ca faisait si mal de penser que son frère murmurait des mots d'amour à un autre que vous ?

Ces paroles rassurantes que Tom prononcait, Bill aurait fait n'importe quoi pour que ce soit dans son oreille à lui qu'elles pénètrent et se perdent...Il déglutit avec difficulté, refoulant les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux et se dirigea à nouveau vers la cuisine, le plus discrètement possible.S'il y a une chose qu'il voulait éviter, c'était que Tom le surprenne en train de l'épier, et pire, les larmes aux yeux !

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bill était déjà attablé depuis quelques minutes, remuant rêveusement ses céréales sans en avaler une seule quand Tom arriva enfin, vêtu d'un boxer, gris cette fois, et d'un débardeur blanc.

Il prit un bol dans l'armoire,une cuillère dans le tiroir et vint s'asseoir en face de Bill. Il se servit du lait et des céréales avant de commencer à manger avec apêtit devant Bill qui, mutin, le regardait fixement.

-Quoi ? demanda finalement Tom, la bouche débordante de lait et de céréales.

Cette vision quelque peu dégoûtante de son frère lui parlant la bouche pleine, abîma l'image sexy de lui que Bill conservait précieusement depuis son fameux rêve.

-Rien...,soupira Bill en détournant le regard pour le poser sur la fenêtre entrouverte. Puis il soupira à nouveau et remua ses céréales de facon plus violente, presque hargneuse.

-Doucement Bill, ces céréales ne t'ont rien fait...

Bill jeta un regard meurtrier à son frère avant de croiser les bras sur la table et d'enfouir sa tête dedans. Tom, plus qu'intrigué, lui demanda, un petit sourire moqueur au coin des lèvres :

-Dis-moi frérot, tu serais pas amoureux, par hasard ?

Surpris, celui-ci releva la tête d'un coup. Se pourrait-il que Tom ait compris ce qu'il ressentait...?

-Qu'est-ce qui te faire dire ça, Tom ? demanda-t-il, de facon un peu plus brutale qu'il aurait voulu. Il était un peu agacé par le ton et le sourire moqueurs de son frère.

-Ben j'sais pas...,répondit Tom en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte, Les meufs qui me kiffent font toutes ça avant de venir me faire leur déclaration : elles me regardent en soupirant, puis elles soupirent encore et encore...Mais j'en avais encore jamais vu une massacrer de la nourriture...

Bill rougit légèrement et espèra que Tom n'avait pas remarqué son trouble. Pour une fois qu'il se donnait la peine d'être un tout petit peu perspicace, il fallait qu'il le compare à ces greluches peinturlurées qui lui couraient après !

"J'te signale que tu te maquilles aussi !" remarqua une petite voix dans sa tête.

"D'une, c'est vrai que j'me maquille mais moi _au moins_ j'le fais avec _classe_ ! De deux j'tai pas sonnée ! Donc La ferme !!" répondit Bill avec humeur (dans sa tête bien sûr lol)

" Pfff...Une amie me l'avait conseillée alors je crois que j'vais vraiment le faire..."ajouta la 'tite voix.

"Et qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"demanda Bill d'une voix dédaigneuse.

"Je vais déposer une plainte au Comité des Consciences Battues ou Maltraitées !"

"Ah oui ? Ben alors vas-y ! Qu'est-ce que t'attends ? Si tu crois que tu vas me manquer ! " répondit Bill d'un air indifférent.

La 'tite voix eut un sourire narquois (si si c'est possible j'vous assure !) avant d'ajouter :

"Oui mais plus de conscience signifie plus de retenue et plus de retenue signifie que plus rien ne te retiendra pour sauter sur Tom et le violer sur place !"

Bill blêmit avant de réaliser à quel point cette situation serait embarassante, surtout si Tom le rejetait.

"Attends ! supplia-t-il, Reste s'il te plaît ! J'te promets que je serais gentil !!"

"D'accord mais je veux que tu me parles souvent ! Je veux que tu écoutes moins de rock et plus de classique et par dessus tout ! Quand tu te changes, ferme les yeux ! C'est un vrai calvère pour moi de te voir à poil ! Ah oui aussi et _surtout_ quand tu te masturbes !! "

Bill, un peu désappointé, réfléchit quelques secondes avant de répondre :

"Si tu veux !"

" Bien maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais, tu ferais mieux de reporter ton attention sur Tom, je pense qu'il te prend pour un fou..."ajouta la 'tite voix avant de disparaître.

En effet, durant tout le temps qu'avait duré l'échange entre Bill et sa conscience, Tom l'avait regardé avec curiosité. Rappelons que puisque tout ceci s'est passé dans l'esprit de Bill, son pauvre frère l'avait observé qui changeait d'expression : Bill s'était énervé, il avait souri, blêmi puis il semblait avoir repris ses esprits il y a à peine quelques secondes.

Voyant le regard de son frère sur lui qui, apparemment, désirait quelques explications, Bill, se remémorant de quoi ils parlaient avant d'être "interrompus" par sa conscience, proposa :

-Et si on arrêtait de parler sans cesse de filles ?

-C'est toi qui me dis ca ? ricana Tom, Avec le suçon que t'as dans le cou...Il m'a l'air tout récent, il doit dater d'hier, nan ?

"_Non de ce matin ! Tu te rappelles pas ?!! "_ eut envie de rétorquer Bill, mais il s'abstint.

-Ouais...,marmonna-t-il finalement d'une voix absente.

Pendant que son frère poursuivait son repas, Bill resongea au bout de conversation qu'il avait entendu tout à l'heure. Il se rappela que son frère avait dit à sa copine de "ne plus avoir peur" et qu'il "la protégeait". Mais de qui ? Ou de quoi ?

Connaissant Tom, il aurait très bien pu se fourrer dans un pétrin pas possible. Peut être même que Tom sortait avec la petite amie d'un parrain de la mafia et que celui-ci , ayant découvert la liaison des deux amants, cherche à tout prix à les tuer. Un peu tiré par les cheuveux par les cheuveux quand même...Mais venant de Tom, le pire était toujours à craindre...

Bill était sur le point de questionner son frère quand il réalisa qu'aborder le sujet, ce serait avouer qu'il avait écouté aux portes et il savait à quel point Tom detestait qu'on s'immisce dans sa vie privée. Il décida de s'abstenir et se souvint qu'il y avait un sujet bien plus intéressant à aborder...Un sujet qui l'intriguait et qui, peut être, ranimerait des souvenirs chez Tom.

-Dis-moi Tom...,commenca-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, De quoi tu as rêvé cette nuit ?

Il remarqua avec plaisir que son frère rougissait. Il mit son menton entre ses mains et attendit la réponse, un petit sourire narquois figé aux lèvres.

Tom, qui avait terminé, se leva pour mettre son bol dans le lave-vaisselle, chose inhabituelle (d'habitude, il ne débarassait jamais), sûrement pour retarder le plus possible l'instant fatidiquet où il devrait répondre à cette question, plus qu'embarassante.

Il s'appuya sur l'évier, tournant le dos à Bill et resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes qui leur parurent des heures, à l'un comme à l'autre. Les épaules de Tom se voûtèrent légèrement et il répondit d'un ton sérieux que son frère ne lui avait jamais entendu :

-J'ai rêvé que...

Bill était pendu aux lèvres de son frère, attendant la fin avec impatience. Mais Tom se contenta de secouer la tête en soupirant doucement. Il se tourna vers son frère et il répondit, un doux sourire pourtant empli de mélancolie :

-Je ne sais plus...

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit à grands pas de la cuisine. Bill se lanca à sa poursuite en le harcelant de questions.

-Mais Tom ! Je sais que tu te souviens ! Tu en as même parlé tout à l'heure ! Alors ? C'était quoi ton rêve ? S'il te plaît rép...

Il ne put finir sa phrase car la porte de la chambre de Tom venait de lui claquer au nez. Il tambourina avec humeur avant de pénétrer dans sa propre chambre. Bill était conscient d'avoir un peu exagéré mais, même s'il savait qu'il n'y avait pas la moindre chance que Tom éprouve du désir pour lui, il voulait au moins savoir ce qui excitait Tom afin d'essayer d'y ressembler ne serait-ce qu'un peu...

Tom, de l'autre côté de la porte de sa chambre, avait glissé au sol dans un abandon total. Tout en s'effleurant les lèvres de la main, il murmura d'une voix à peine audible, seulement perçue par le silence de la pièce :

-Que voulais-tu que je te répondes Bill ? Il n'y a que toi qui me troubles à ce point...

_**A suivre...**_

**Alooooooors ? Vous avez aimé ? J'espère que oui car j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire ce chapitre et j'espère de tout coeur qu'il vous plaira !!**

**Je l'ai posté plus vite que le 2 mais j'espère que ca ne changera pas sa qualité !! **

**Bon je vais m'atteler au chapitre 4 qui devrait arriver assez vite parce que : C EST LES VACANCES !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Normalement, il devrait y avoir 11 chapitres et 1 épilogue (enfin si vous restez jusqu'à la fin ) Je mets vraiment tout mon coeur dans cette fic donc j'espère vraiment que mon bébé vous plaira **

**Comme d'habitude, si vous avez la moindre remarque, critique, encouragement, menace de mort ou condamnation pour atteinte à la morale, le petit bouton en bas à gauche !!**

**A bientôt !!**

**(Au fait, comme vous pouvez le remarquer en lisant ma fic, ma conscience a porté plainte il y a très longtemps et elle n'est toujours pas revenue depuis Et la vôtre, elle est toujours à sa place ? lol)**

**Koibi (twincestueusement vôtre /si si ce mot existe j'vous jure )**


	4. Une maman étrange

_**Kikou à toutes ( à tous ?) !! Je vous avais dit que je posterais assez vite !! Encore une fois, c'est grâce à vous si en ce moment, j'ai une pêche d'enfer !! (aidée aussi bien sûr par le repos que me procure les vacances )**_

_**Vos reviews m'ont fait tellement plaisir !! Vous ne pouvez même pas vous imaginer !! Ma soeur a du me prendre pour un ressort humain après que j'ai lu vos commentaires lol **_

_**Bon ben alors voilà le quatriéme chapitre de "Dans mon rêve" avec en avant première le retour de Mme Kaulitz à la maison mais je n'en dis pas plus et je vous laisse découvrir tout ca par vous même... Mais avant ca j'ai encore quelques choses à dire :**_

_**Un ENORME merci à **__**Laura**__** !!! ( merci d'avoir suivi jusqu'ici tu me laisses des reviews à tous les chapitres et ca me fait vraiment plaisir !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te convaincra de suivre cette histoire jusqu'au bout !!)**_

_**Un IMMENSE merci à **__**Angel of Tears**__** !!(merci beaucoup pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir !! Tu rejoins la fic au chapitre 3 et j'espère que ca continuera à te plaire jusqu'au bout !! Au fait pour ta conscience, fais gaffe qu'elle ne te lâche pas pendant que tu lis ma fic, plus que perverse xD )**_

_**Un GIGANTESQUE merci également à **__**Jenisia**__** !! (mon amie !! Tu es toujours là, tu m'aides, tu me lis, tu me conseilles et sache que ca me va droit au coeur !! Je ne veux même pas penser à l'année prochaine quand on sera séparées...Sniffff...Mais pour nous consoler voilà le chapitre 4 lol Je t'adore estelllluuuuuuuuuuus !!)**_

_**Un INCOMMENSURABLE merci à **__**ADH**__** !! (j'ai cru que j'allais pleurer de joie en lisant tes deux reviews d'un coup !! Encore une fois ma soeur a du flipper parce que je crois que j'ai quitté le sol pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes lol **_

_**Tu ne devrais pas me dire tellement de choses gentilles parce que si je suis trop gâtée je vais m'y habituer et en redemander encore plus !! Je ne suis même pas sûre de mériter tant d'éloges..**_

_**Mais bon tu m'as reviewée et ca me fait très plaisir !!! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !!! Au fait j'adore également le mystère !! Mais j'espère qu'un jour tu finiras par craquer et que tu me révéleras ta véritable identité lol On se croirait dans un film policier )**_

_**Un GRAND merci aussi à **__**laetii**__** !! (même si tu n'es pas encore réapparue, je tenais quand même à te remercier et j'espère que tu continueras à lire ma fic !!)**_

_**Bon alors encore une fois MERCI à vous toutes !!! (vous remarquerez que j'ai utilisé un adjectif différent pour chacune d'entre vous lol) C'est vous qui me donnez la force, l'envie et le plaisir d'écrire !! Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ca !!**_

_**La seule facon de vous montrer ma reconnaissance, c'est d'écrire des chapitres qui seront de plus en plus bons et qui j'espère vous plairont !!**_

_**Bon trève de bavardages (je parle trop c'est mon plus grand défaut lol) et place au chapitre 4 : je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !!!**_

**Chapitre 4 **** : Une maman étrange...**

_Précedemment : "-Que voulais-tu que je te réponde Bill ? Il n' y a que toi qui me troubles à ce point..."_

Jusqu'au retour de leur mère, les deux frères ne sortirent pas de leurs chambres respectives (sauf pour les besoins pressants bien sûr lol ). Quand celle-ci arriva, elle fut surprise de voir que personne ne venait l'accueillir.

Déjà, à peine avait-elle franchi le seuil de la porte d'entrée, qu'elle avait senti que quelque chose clochait . Il y avait une sorte de tension étrange dans la maison et son instinct de mère la poussait à en savoir plus.

Elle se débarassa de son manteau et ses chaussures avant de partir à la recherche de ses fils. Elle les trouva tous deux dans leurs chambres; Bill était allongé sur son lit et fixait le plafond d'un air morne tout en écoutant de la musique et Tom était sur son ordinateur.

Simone Kaulitz sentait bien que ses fils n'étaient pas dans leur état normal mais les connaissant, elle savait qu'il ne servait à rien d'essayer de les forcer à parler. S'il y avait un problème, quand la situation leur paraîtra despérée, ils viendront d'eux-mêmes lui demander de l'aide. C'était un peu vexant mais après tout, c'étaient des garçons, non ?

Elle décida tout de même de leur soutirer quelques confidences pendant le dîner. Comme ils n'étaient que tous les trois, ils parleraient peut être plus facilement sans leur beau-père. Celui-ci était parti voir ses parents, il avait proposé à sa femme de venir avec lui mais celle-ci avait trouvé un prétexte bidon pour se défiler.

Pas qu'elle n'aimait pas ses beaux-parents mais le fait est que depuis peu, sa belle mère avait développée une nouvelle lubie : la vieille femme tenait absolument à raconter à Simone toutes les choses pas très catholiques qu'elle avait fait avec son mari dans sa jeunesse...La dernière fois, Simone avait refusé de faire l'amour avec son mari pendant au moins une semaine à cause des images horribles qui lui venaient à l'esprit quand on évoquait le sexe.

Elle se demandait d'ailleurs si son mari savait que ses parents, à l'allure extérieure des plus respectables, étaient de véritables libértins, des bêtes de sexe... Elle fut assez subtile pour éviter de lui raconter ca...Ca pourrait le traumatiser à vie le pauvre...

Elle secoua la tête pour chasser les pensées malsaines qui lui revenaient à l'esprit et se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se démaquiller.

Au moment de jeter ses lingettes usagées, elle aperçut du coton dans la poubelle. Mais du coton rouge...Elle se dit que c'était peut être du merchurochrome mais après en avoir pris un entre ses doigts et l'avoir scrupuleusement examiné, il n' y avait plus de doutes, c'était du sang...

Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus, c'était qu'il y avait beaucoup trop de cotons ensanglantés pour qu'on puisse croire à un simple saignement de nez ou une légère blessure !

Doublement inquiète, elle ne savait que faire...Elle avait toujours un peu couvé ses fils...Bon d'accord, c'était une véritable maman poule, qui pouvait s'inquiéter pour la moindre égratinure, même infime, que ses fils pourraient avoir, satisfaits ?

Elle essayait de se convaincre que si c'était si grave, ses fils le lui auraient dit...Ils lui auraient dit, n'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ? N'est-ce pas ?!!!!

Pourquoi personne ne répond ? Pourquoi ce silence gêné ? Ils ne lui auraient pas dit ? Mais pourquoi ? Comment ? Qu'est-ce que vous dites ? Ce sont des garçons ? Et alors ? Ils ne cacheraient rien à leur môman chérie-qu'ils-aiment-et-qu'ils-adorent-, pas vrai ? C'est quoi ces gloussements ?

Finalement, elle décida d'aller interroger ses fils tout de suite (c'est de votre faute !! Grrr...)

Elle se posta devant le chambre de Tom, après tout c'était l'aîné...Qui a dit que c'étaient toujours les aînés qui étaient coupables et qui prenaient à la place des petits derniers chouchous ? Personne ? J'préfère ca...Qui a dit qu'elle était parano ? Elle est inquiète c'est normal nan ? Comment ca "toutes ces histoires pour des p'tits bouts de coton avec du merchurochrome" ?!! C'était du _sang.._Du _sang _!!

Elle entrouvrit doucement la porte.

-Tom ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux te parler une minute ?

- C'est ce que tu viens de faire mais tu peux continuer si tu veux, et même plus longtemps ! répondit son fils aîné, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres.

Simone sourit et pénétra complètement dans la chambre de son fils. Elle s'approcha jusqu'au lit et s'arrêta à deux pas de Tom, toujours sur l'ordinateur.

-Voilà, j'ai trouvé du coton avec du sang et j'ai eu peur que toi ou ton frère se soit blessé , annonca-t-elle d'une traite, allant droit au but.

Le petit sourire qu'arborait Tom s'effaca et il sourit avant de bafouiller timidement :

-Oh maman t'inquiètes pas...C'est pas grave...J'ai eu une petit problème mais c'est règlé...

Mais Simone ne comptait pas en finir si vite...

-Tu es sûr ?demanda-t-elle d'un air suspicieux.

-Oui, répondit rapidement Tom, de plus en plus rouge sous le regard inquisiteur de sa mère, qui le dévisageait sans vergogne.

-Et quel genre de problème ?

-Je...je...

-Oui ? l'encouragea-t-elle.

-Ben tu sais le genre de problème problématique qu'on peut avoir d'habitude...

-Non justement Tom je ne sais pas...Et c'est pour ca que j'aimerais que tu m'expliques...

-C'est trop embarassant...

-Je suis ta mère !

-Ben justement ! Je ne peux pas !

-Ne fais pas le gamin Tom !

-Je ne veux pas te le dire, c'est tout !

Tom avait prononcé cette dernière phrase d'un ton dur et sec, pour mettre fin à l'interrogatoire de sa mère, plus que gênant. Simone lui lança un regard plein de défi et un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle dit d'une voix douceureuse qui fit froid dans le dos de son fils :

-D'accord...Comme tu voudras...Bill !!

-Oh merde..., gémit Tom en se prenant la tête entre les mains.

-Oui ? répondit l'interpellé en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.

-Viens voir mon _chéri..., _lui dit sa mère.

Bill s'avanca, les sourcils froncés, ca ne ressemblait pas à sa mère de l'appeler "mon _chéri_"...Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Tom qui, gêné, évita son regard pour se concentrer sur une _sublime_ tache d'encre qui était sur sa main droite.

-Bill je t'ai appelé parce que Tom refuse de me dire comment il a perdu tant de sang...,expiqua Simone à son plus jeune fils.

Celui-ci se remémora alors tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y a à peine quelques heures ( son rêve aussi, soit dit en passant...) et comme son frère aîné, il baissa la tête, gêné.

-Eh ben...c'est que..., balbutia-t-il maladroitement, ben...

-Ben quoi ?! s'enerva -t-elle, Ne me dis pas que toi aussi tu refuses de me dire ce qui s'est passé ?! Mais qui m'a fichu de tels fils ?!! Et tout le monde qui me répétait "oh des jumeaux quelle chance !!" ou encore " des jumeaux c'est deux fois plus d'amour et de bisous !!" Ils oublient que c'est aussi deux fois plus de problèmes !!

Je vous jure que vous allez me rendre folle un jour !

Elle reprit son calme et dit, après avoir respiré pronfondément :

-D'accord, ne me dites rien ! Comme vous voudrez ! Mais s'il vous arrive des ennuis alors ne venez pas me demander de l'aide !

A ces mots, Bill releva vivement la tête et d'un regard, il implora Tom de tout raconter à leur mère. Celui-ci sembla réticent mais finalement, il soupira d'un air résigné et tandis que sa mère allait sortir de la pièce, il la retint par le bras.

-M'man...euh...

-Oui ? dit-elle d'une voix douce.

-Je...

-Prends ton temps...Je ne bougerai pas d'ici...

"Enfin faudrait pas non plus qu'on y passe la nuit ! J'crève la dalle moi !" pensa Simone mais, en mère attentive et patiente, elle attendit que son fils trouve les mots pour se confier à elle.

-Je...Tu...

"Il, nous, vous, elles, ils..."chantonna-t-elle intérieurement.

Tom jeta un regard suppliant à son frère qui comprit le message et poursuivit à sa place :

-En fait M'man, il a...

-J'ai pissé du sang !

Les deux autres se retournèrent vers Tom qui venait de crier sa confession et qui maintenant souhaitait disparaître sous terre. Sa mère le fixait d'un air étrange et embarassé, il se tortillait d'un pied sur l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me fixer comme ca ? J'ai tout dit !

-Et c'est tout ? demanda Simone d'un ton où perçait de la moquerie.

-Comment ca "c'est tout" ?!! Je trouve que c'est déjà beaucoup !

- Tu as hésité pendant plus de quinze minutes pour m'avouer ca ? Mais ce n'est rien ! Montre-moi donc ca, je te dirais si c'est grave !

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers lui, il la repoussa vivement d'une main.

-Ca va pas !! Je vais pas te montrer ma...mon...

-Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te changeais tes couches alors que tu ne savais encore ni marcher ni parler !

"D'ailleurs c'était le bon temps ca ! "pensa-t-elle avec amertume, "Pourquoi les enfants grandissaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne restaient-ils pas ces adorables bambins qui rients aux éclats quand vous les chatouillez et qui...qui...qui pleurent...Voilà c'est pour ca qu'ils grandissent ! Pour ne plus crever les tympans de leurs parents avec leurs cris perçants... Finalement, c'est pas si mal qu'ils grandissent..."

-Mais je suis plus un gosse !

-Tu restes mon fils et...

Elle s'interrompit et parut avoir eu une révélation.

Tom attendit ce qui allait suivre, anxieusement, il n'aimait pas quand sa mère arborait ce petit sourire. C'était toujours un mauvais présage...

-J'ai compris ! commenca-t-elle, Tu as peur que je me moque de "lui" ! Mais tu sais, c'est pas la taille qui compte ! Le plaisir que tu donnes à ton partenaire n'est en rien proportionnel à "sa" taille ! Faut pas que tu sois complexé à cause de ca, mon chéri !

Tom parut sur le point d'exploser.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je suis complexé ?! "Il' a grandi en même temps et aussi bien que moi ! On peut même dire que j'ai été gâté par la nature ! Demande donc à Bill, il l'a vu !

Ils se tournèrent vers celui-ci qui rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux et ne répondit rien.

-Si tu en es si fier alors pourquoi refuses-tu de me le montrer pour que je voie si tout va bien ?

-Parce que ! Tu es une femme ! Tu es ma mère ! Voilà pourquoi !

-Très bien Tom...Je respecte ta décision...

Tom plissa les yeux et scruta sa mère avec attention. Ca ne ressemblait pas d'abandonner aussi vite...Ca cachait forcèment quelque chose...

-Je te remercie de comprendre...,dit Tom, d'une voix soulagée, tout en restant sur ses gardes.

-Mais...commenca Simone.

"Voilà !! Je le savais !! Elle vous fait croire qu'elle va vous foutre la paix et après elle vous casse votre joie avec son fameux MAIS !!!! Si je pouvais, je prendrais ce mot et je le tordrai, le broierai, je le..."

Tom interrompit ses jubilantes pensées quand il vit le regard étrange que lui lançaient sa mère et son frère. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il était en train de réduire en charpies sa casquette préférée. Il la posa sur le clavier de l'ordi et sa mère se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre :

-Je tiens tout de même à te dire Tom que si tu laisses ca comme ca, ca peut s'infecter et devenir très grave ! Une maladie peut même te la faire tomber ! Tu ne connais pas le cas de David Laukins qui a vu son pénis tomber parce qu'il ne l'avait pas soigné ?

Tom pâlit subitement et sembla cèder peu à peu à sa mère.

Celle-ci se félicita de mentir si bien. David Laukins était le coiffeur du coin de la rue , heureusement que son fils refusait toujours de l'accompagner quand elle allait se faire faire un brushing. Seul Bill le connaissait et elle espèrait qu'il n'allait pas la trahir.

Finalement, Tom soupira et déboutonnant son jean, il sortit son sexe qu'il montra à Simone, en détournant la tête pour dissimuler la jolie couleur coquelicot qu'avait pris son visage.

Sa mère l'observa longuement et, au bout d'un certain temps, elle déclara :

-Ca n'a pas l'air trop grave mais, pour en être sûr; on va aller chez le médecin. Je vais l'appeler.

Quelque peu soulagé, Tom reboutonna son jean. Avant de sortir, sa mère ajouta :

-Au fait Tom...

-Mmm...

- "Il" est pas si extraordinaire que ca finalement...T'es qu'un beau parleur, comme ton père...Au fait, si jamais il te prenait l'envie de rencontrer David Laukins, c'est lui qui tient le salon de coiffure au coin de la rue...

Tom, perplexe, la regarda sortir tandis que Bill éclatait de rire.

"J'ai comme l'impression de m'être fait avoir..."pensa Tom avec dépit. Maintenant, Bill s'écroulait littéralement de rire et vexé, Tom s'indigna :

-C'est pas drôle j'te signale ! C'aurait pu être grave !

Le rire de Bill redoubla et bientôt, il contamina son frère qui, sans trop savoir pourquoi, rit avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'écroulent tous deux sur le lit.

Soudain, Bill s'arrêta de rire et regarda son frère avec une ardeur qui l'étonna lui même, il eut une envie irrépressible de le serrer dans ses bras. Il se rendit alors compte que les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour Tom n'étaient peut être pas que d'ordre physique,

Celui-ci, qui n'avait pas remarqué que Bill le fixait amoureusement, essuya les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux et déclara :

-Tu sais quoi Bill, je voulais te remercier...

-Pourquoi ?

-Ben tu m'as aidé et tout...Et puis t'as été là, tout simplement ! Même si tu t'es un peu foutu de moi mais bon...

Bill sourit, attendri, et murmura d'une voix douce :

-Chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi, je serai là...

Tom eut un sourire goguenard et dit en entourant de son bras les épaules de son 'tit frère :

-Moi aussi je serai toujours là pour te protéger ! Après tout je suis l'aîné et faut aussi dire que je suis le plus baraqué de nous deux...

-Comment ca ?!!! s'indigna Bill, Je vais te faire tâter de mes muscles tu vas voir !!

Il sauta sur son frère et lui asséna quelques légers coups avec ses poings, fins et graciles. Tom, en riant, eut tôt fait de le maîtriser et il le bloqua sous lui, en lui tenant les poignets . Bill se débattit tant bien que mal mais impossible de se dégager de la poigne de fer de son frère.

-Aaahhhh !! râla-t-il en bougeant dans tous les sens.

-Calme toi Bill ! riait Tom, Laisse-moi au moins avoir le dessus en terme de force physique !

Celui-ci cessa de se débattre et regarda son frère, perplexe.

-Ben oui...,poursuivit Tom en rougissant un peu, T'as toujours été plus sage et perspicace que moi alors s'il me reste pas mon physique pour te protéger, quel grand frère pitoyable je serais !!

Bill était complètement sous le charme. Ce qu'avait dit Tom l'avait touché et il devait vraiment user de toutes ses forces pour se retenir de se réfugier dans ses bras.

-Alors...alors..., bafouilla légèrement Tom, je veux que tu puisses me demander de l'aide chaque fois que tu en ressens le besoin...

"Si tu veux vraiment m'aider alors arrête de parler, embrasse-moi et fais moi l'amour sur ton lit crétin ! " faillit crier Bill, ce qu'il ne fit évidemment pas. Avec l'aide de sa conscience bien sûr lol...

Il se contenta de répondre :

-Je m'en souviendrai Tom...

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

En même temps, Simone Kaulitz avait appelé le médecin qui avait accepté de la recevoir dans dix minutes. Avant d'aller prévenir Tom, elle prit soin d'aller de laver soigneusement les mains . Pourquoi ? Pourquoi dites vous ?

Elle avait pris entre ses mains un coton rempli de sang qui sortait de la...du..._hem..._de son fils et c'était dégoûtant !! Comment ca c'est normal pour une mère ?!! Allez prendre un coton rempli de sang impur et après vous reviendrez !! Alors hein ? On fait moins les malins !! C'est _berk..._C'est_ caca..._

Elle revint dans la chambre de son fils (après s'être _soigneusement_ lavé les mains lol) et quelle ne fut pas son étonnement devant la scène qui s'offrait à elle...Son fils aîné Tom était penché au dessus de Bill et lui murmurait quelque chose à voix basse.

Elle eut un petit sourire, ne voulant pas chercher à les gêner, et elle rebroussa chemin avant de revenir dans la chambre en faisant le plus de bruit possible pour que ses fils la remarquent.

Ceux-ci se rassirent rapidement sur le lit et la regardèrent, un peu gênés.

-Prépare toi Tom ! cria-t-elle, Le médecin nous reçoit dans cinq minutes !

-Ok, dit-il en se levant du lit.

Bill se sentait un peu délaissé et ne voulait pas rester seul à la maison.

Tom sortit en premier de la maison et Simone, tout en mettant son manteau, faisait ses recommandations à Bill :

-Ecoute, lui disait-elle, Ca ne devrait pas être très long mais si dans une heure on n'est toujours pas rentrés, alors ne nous attends pas et mange !

-M'man ! cria Tom,depuis la voiture, J'me les gèle !!

-J'arrive !! A tout à l'heure mon chéri !

Le sac sous le bras, elle quitta la maison aussi rapidement que ce matin. Bill ferma la porte et s'allongea paresseusement sur le canapé du salon. Il jeta un coup d'oeil morne vers la fenêtre; ils étaient en hiver, il était à peine six heures du soir et pourtant il faisait déjà nuit...

Poussé par un brusque élan de solitude, il se rendit dans la chambre de son frère et s'allongea sur le lit. Il huma doucement et avec plaisir les oreillers imprégnés de l'odeur si familière de Tom et tant il se sentait bien, il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il s'endormait en serrant la couette de son frère contre son corps.

Il repensait aux mains, au visage, à la bouche de Tom, bercé par les mots que celui-ci avait prononcés dans son rêve :

"-_Je t'aime Bill..."_

_**A suivre...**_

**Alors ? Vous en avez pensé quoi ? Bien ? Pas bien ? Très bien ? Très pas bien ?**

**A vous de me le dire pour que je m'améliore encore et encore et encore et encore...(etc lol) Il était long ce chapitre nan ? Ca vous a ennuyé ? Vous préfèrez des long ? des courts ? des moyens ? (on croirait qu'on parle de pénis lol)**

**Donc un grand MERCI à vous toutes de suivre ma fic !! Vous me comblez de joie !! Vos reviews sont si gentilles !! Que ferais-je sans vous ?**

**Bon alors j'espère que vous serez là pour le chapitre 5 !!**

**A bientôOôOôt !!!! Je vous adore !!**

**Koibi ( BilletTomieusement vôtre !! comment ca, ca existe pas ?!!)**


	5. Un défaut étrange

**Coucou à toutes (et à tous !!)!! Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? C'était pas super court comme attente ? Alors merci qui ? **_"Moi !!" _**Ta gueule toi !! Ah oui, p'tite info : ma conscience est revenue...C'est pour ca que c'est pas la peine de s'étonner si ce chapitre est un peu pourri...**_"Comment ca pourri ?!! J'te signale que si j'avais pas été là tu serais restée dans ton lit toute la journée au lieu d'écrire pour tes merveilleuses lecteurs !! Tu ne les mérites vraiment pas ! Alors chers lecteurs bienveillants un 'tit conseil : arrêtez vite de lire cette fic, vous perdez votre temps !! Vous y laisserez votre conscience et aussi un bout de votre cerveau !! " _**C'est toi qui va y laisser la vie si tu la fermes pas !! (coup de poing !) **_"Mon dieu ! je saigne !! Quelle brute !! Battez vous pour la liberté d'expression !! Battez-vous ! Bat..." _**( Koibi, qui tient un bazooka dans sa main droite avec un rictus méprisant :) C'était la dernière fois que tu me faisais chier avec tes conneries à deux balles ! Niark...Niark...**

**Bon maintenant qu'il n'y a plus que **_nous_**, je voulais faire quelques remerciements :**

**Un grand merci à ****laura**** !! (merci beaucoup pour ta review !! J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre répondra à toutes tes questions, j'ai fait le maximum pour que ce soit le cas J'espère que ce chapitres 5 te plaira !! O fait : j'me suis gourée dans le message que je t'ai envoyée !! Il n'y a pas de 30 dans le mois de Février...Sniffff...Et dire que j'ai oublié ca alors que c'est le mois de mon anniversaire '...)**

**Un grand merci à ****Angel of Tears**** !! ( coucou ! Ta longue review m'a faite très plaisir !! Je ne me lassai pas de la relire tout en me demandant : "c'est vraiment moi qui ait écrit le chapitre sur lequel on fait de telles éloges ?" Je commence vraiment à douter lol... Bon sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et te donnera envie de continuer à me lire !! )**

**Un grand merci à ****Jenisia**** !! (coucou estelluus !! Je ne sais pas si tu es là pour lire ce chapitre ou si tu es déjà en vacances mais peu importe, je voulais quand même te dire un grand merci en public pour que tout le monde sache à quel point tu es une amie géniale !! (enfin n'éxagérons rien...lol) comme tu peux le voir, les "petites modifications" dont je parlais au début sont devenues de "grandes modifs" lol mais bon j'espère que cette version là te plaît quand même ! Moi je la trouve bien mieux, pas toi ?) **

**Un grand merci également à ****ADH **** !! (tes précédentes reviews sont encore très présentes dans mon esprit tant elles m'ont faites plaisir !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que le masque de Zorro ADH tombera bientôt !! enfin à toi de voir lol )**

**Un 'tit coucou également à ****laetii**** !! (tu n'es pas encore réapparue mais j'espère que tu continues à suivre la fic même de loin lol)**

**Bon voilà un grand MERCI à vous tous pour vos reviews toutes mignonnes !! J'espère que ce chapitre 5 vous plaira !!! Vous en faîtes pas, c'est presque fini, plus que 6 chapitres et le calvère sera terminé lol**

**Au fait j'ai un IMPORTANT message à vous communiquer : ma fiction a 1 mois !! Enfin presque...Mais malheureusement, le mois de Février se termine soit le 28 ou le 29 alors...Tous en coeur : **_HAPPYYYYYY BEURTHDAYYYYYYY TO YOUUU !!! Happy beurthday to you, euh...comment je suis censée l'appeler...? Happy beurthday to youu "Dans mon rêve" !! lol_

**Allez je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !!!**

**Chapitre 5**** : Un défaut étrange**

_Précedemment : " (...)bercé par les mots que celui-ci avait prononcés dans son rêve : -Je t'aime Bill..."_

Bill se réveilla doucement et se sentit curieusement bien.

Il ouvrit d'abord péniblement les yeux et regarda autour de lui avec difficulté tant il faisait sombre dans la pièce. Il ne se rappellait plus grand chose de la veille...Juste qu'il s'était endormi avec de la peine puis plus rien...

Il se redressa avant de s'étirer comme un chat. Il tendit la main pour tâtonner à la recherche de la lampe de chevet et quand il réussit à l'allumer, il n'en crut pas ses yeux...Non il n'avait pas fait _ca...?_ Dites-moi pas qu'il s'était endormi dans le lit de son frère ?!! Si...?

-Oh merde...,gémit-il en se frottant la tête dans un geste de désolation.

Il n'osait même pas songer aux réflexions de Tom...D'ailleurs, comment celui-ci avait-il réagi quand il l'avait trouvé recroquevillé dans son lit, serrant contre lui sa couette et ses oreillers ? Il avait dû le prendre pour une sorte de psychopathe...Il ne pourrait plus jamais le regarder en face...

Il s'assit au bord du lit et apercut, sur sa droite, une chaise sur laquelle reposait la guitare sèche de Tom. C'est bizarre...On aurait dit que son frère l'avait veillé pendant qu'il dormait...

"Rêve pas trop mon pote..., se dit Bill avec amertume, A mon avis, il guettait plutôt le moindre signe montrant que j'me réveille afin de me chasser de sa chambre..."

Soudain, une pensée plus horrible que toutes celles qu'il avait jamais eues dans sa vie, s'imposa à son esprit...Et s'il avait fait un autre _rêve...?_ S'il avait fait des trucs bizarres pendant son sommeil ?

Il secoua la tête en soupirant et regarda d'un air morne vers le réveil qui se trouvait près de la lampe de chevet. Il était 21h, il avait dû dormair au moins 3 heures... Un gargouillement se fit entendre et il décida quand même de se lever pour manger un morceau...

Malheureusement, pour accéder à la cuisine, il fallait obligatoirement passer par le salon où il était sûr de trouver sa mère et son frère...Il essaya de se faire le plus discret possible, se glissant dans l'ombre, telle une ombre furtive dans la nuit...

"Une petite souris...Tu es une petite souris Bill...Un 'tite souris qui a une putain de dalle et qui va piquer un 'tit bout de fromage sans se faire remarquer par le méchant chat Tom et la cruelle louve Simone...Une petite sour..."

-Eh Bill !! Tu es réveillé ? Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous ! l'interpella sa mère, le faisant sursauter alors qu'il se répétait cette litanie étrange de la 'tite souris.

Il soupira, résigné, et vint les rejoindre dans le salon. Il les trouva allongés côte à côte sur le canapé, devant un bon film.

-Alors Bill..., demanda Tom avec un sourire narquois alors que celui-ci évitait ostensiblement son regard, On a _bien_ dormi...?

Il se retint d'ajouter "dans mon lit" mais ca semblait inutile puisque Bill rougissait déjà comme un enfant pris sur le fait.

-Ou...oui oui ! Très bien...dormi..., répondit-il nerveusement en fixant ses pieds comme s'ils étaient la chais-pas-combientième merveille du monde.

Tom eut un sourire amusé avant de se lever, de s'étirer longuement et de bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

-Je vais passer un coup de fil..., annonca-t-il, Mais t'as pas interêt à prendre ma place Bill..., ajouta-t-il d'un ton menacant.

Il accompagna sa menace d'un geste brutal, mimant ce qu'il ferait à son frère si jamais celui-ci désobéissait, c'est à dire l'étrangler...Mais les yeux rieurs de Tom rendaient ses paroles impossibles à prendre au sérieux.

Il sortit du salon et,au passage, flanqua un petit coup dans l'épaule de Bill qui frémit à ce contact et fit mine, en riant, de souffrir le martyre :

-Oh Tom !! Pitié ! J'ai si mal ! Grand méchant monsieur _musclé_ m'a frappé...Aie...Je meurs...

Son frère lui lanca un dernier regard mauvais avant de dsiparaître pour de bon dans le couloir.

Bill, ignorant les _effrayantes_ menaces de son frère, s'installa quand même près de sa mère qui avait suivi l'échange de ses fils avec un sourire aux lèvres. Et contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, c'était un sourire denué d'ironie, de cynisme ou même de sadisme...C'était un sourire tout simplement...Un sourire très tendre...

- Tu sais Bill, ton frère te taquine mais je sais qu'il tient beaucoup à toi et qu'il aimerait te montrer son affection, te protéger...Mais tu le connais, il peut être très brusque parfois, même inconsciemment mais je sais qu'au fond, il t'adore...

-Je sais...,répondit Bill, une bouffée de pure joie lui emplissant les poumons et il se sentit de meilleure humeur qu'il ne l'avait été depuis plusieurs jours.

- En ce moment, je le trouve changé...Pas toi ? poursuivit Simone en observant attentivement la réaction de son fils.

Celui-ci se contenta d'acquiescer vaguement d'un signe de tête absent.

Bien sûr que son frère lui paraissait différent à présent !! Depuis qu'il avait fait ce rêve, il ne le verrait plus jamais comme avant...

Mais, au fur et à mesure, il se rendit compte que cet amour ne datait pas, comme il semblait le croire, de la nuit où il avait rêvé qu'il faisait des choses indécentes avec son grand frère...Non...D'une certaine facon, ces sentiments avaient toujours été présents en lui...Il les avait juste refoulés et le rêve avait été la pierre qui avait brisé le barrage qui retenait ce flot d'émotions confuses, trop longtemps contenues.

Et ces émotions l'assaillaient tour à tour, parfois au même instant, tantôt agréables, tantôt désagréables...Dans ces instants, il suffoquait presque, tant c'était difficile de supporter ces sensations...

Alors qu'il était plongé dans ses pensées, le regard vitreux, perdu au loin, il entendit la voix inquiète de sa mère murmurer :

-Je sens que quelque chose te tracasse Bill...

-Non...tout va bien..., répondit-il d'une voix absente, Je crois que je suis juste encore un peu fatigué...

-Hummm...

Simone était sceptique. Et pas qu'un peu ! Son alarme "fifils en déprime profonde" avait retentie et il était de son devoir d'en savoir plus...Mais comment faire parler ce fils si borné, si secret ?

Elle soupira tout en se triturant les méninges.

Bill reamarqua l'inquiétude de sa mère et s'en voulut de l'inquiéter de la sorte...Pour des choses futiles en plus...Il était vraiment égoiste...Il demanda, pour changer de sujet, espèrant que sa mère rentrerait dans son jeu :

-Au fait, qu'est-ce que le médecin à dit au sujet du..."truc"...de Tom ?

-Ce n'est rien de grave, le rassura-t-elle, Il faut juste qu'il applique une compresse dessus et qu'il la change tous les jours pendant au moins une semaine...Et tu ne sais pas encore le plus bizarre...

-Quoi ? demanda Bill, sa curiosité soudain piquée au vif.

-Eh bien...Il semblerait que sa perte de sang soit due à un violent coup sur ses...hum...parties...

Bill feignit d'être abasourdi et lutta de toutes ses forces pour ne pas laisser la moindre gêne ou le moindre rougissement apparaître.

-Vraiment...?

-Ouai...Je me demande quand même qui serait assez cruel pour frapper un homme à cet endroit...

Bill s'insulta intérieurement de tous les noms et reporta son attention sur sa mère.

-Je me demande aussi..., dit-il d'une petite voix. Mais tu n'as vraiment aucune idée..?

-Pas vraiment non...Qoique ca ne m'étonnerait pas que ce soit une des filles avec qui il est sorti qui ait fait le coup...Tu sais à quel point il est délicat avec les filles...Une a du péter un câble et...crack...

-Mais...il nous l'aurait dit, nan ?

-Tu parles ! Il est bien trop fier pour ca ! Tu aurais du voir sa tête quand le médecin lui a fait baissé son caleçon et a un peu touché son "truc" ! La couleur de son visage aurait largement pu rivaliser avec celle de mon rouge à lèvres ! Trop fort !

Bill se forca à esquisser un sourire qui se mua vite en rictus haineux...Comment ce bip ! de médecin avait-il osé touché à ne serait-ce qu'un centimètre de la peau de son frère adoré !! Il avait bien fait de pas aller avec eux, il aurait pu s'occuper du cas du docteur à tel point qu'aucune chirurgie n'aurait pu redonner forme humaine à ce qu'il aurait fait de son visage...

Il serra rageusement les poings et dit d'une voix sèche:

-Tant que tout va bien alors _tout va bien..._Je crois que je vais me recoucher...

"Dans mon lit cette fois !!" pensa-t-il .

-Mais il n'est que 21h30 et tu viens à peine de te lever !!

-Je sais mais je me sens très fatigué...Bonne nuit...

Simone le regarda partir bouche bée, d'habitude, c'était elle qui devait batailler pour que ses fils ne se couchent pas trop tard et voilà que Bill allait, de lui-même, se coucher à 21h30 !!

Elle haussa les épaules. Après tout, c'était sûrement le côté de son ex-mari...Dans sa famille à elle, personne n'était aussi tordu...(elle est peut-être l'exception xD)

Une fois dans le couloir, Bill apercut que la porte de la chambre de son frère était entrouverte et malgré lui, il ne put s'empêcher de coller son oreille contre le battant pour écouter la conversation de Tom.

Il entendit la voix de son frère aîné s'élever, aussi douce que ce matin :

- Ecoute ne te fache pas...Il fallait que je le fasse...Pour notre bien...Ca ira mieux maintenant tu verras...

Bill se décolla un instant, angoissé.

Qu'est-ce que Tom avait fait pour que "ca aille mieux" ? Puis il décida de remettre son oreille contre la porte quand il entendit cette chère petite voix qui ne lui avait _pas du tout_ manqué...

"Bill...Tu me décois...Tu sais que c'est très mal d'écouter aux portes ? Tu ne devrais pas faire ca..."

"La ferme ! gronda celui-ci, Je n'entends pas ce qu'il dit..."

"Mais Bill..."

"Plus tard ! Plus tard ! Tire-toi avant que ce soit moi qui te tire dessus !"

"Je te rappelle que si tu faisais ca, tu te tuerais par la même occasion puisque je suis dans ta tête..."

"Ta gueule !! Pourquoi tu choisis toujours le mauvais moment pour me faire chier ?!!"

"Je voulais seulement t'aider...A quoi me sert mon diplôme de Conscience Conseillère si je ne peux te mettre dans la bonne voie ?"

"Ton diplome a deux balles, tu peux te le foutre la où je pense !! Et si tu veux vraiment m'aider, casse-toi !!"

"D'accord..."

La pauv' 'tite conscience malheureuse de Bill repartit dans les affres de l'esprit de son propriéraire qui put enfin entendre ce que Tom disait. Il ne ressentait pas le moindre remord pour la facon brutale dont il avait traitée sa conscience qui ne voulait que son bien...

Tout ce qui l'importait pour l'instant, c'étaient les paroles de son frère qui lui parvenaient à travers la porte :

-Alors maintenant, tu vas dormir ! Je sais ce que tu veux...Je veux la même chose...Mais c'est encore trop tôt...Nous verrons ca plus tard...Bonne nuit !! Je t'aime aussi..

Ces derniers mots firent mal à Bill, si mal qu'il en oublia de s'écarter de la porte de son frère et quand celui-ci l'ouvrit, il manqua de le faire tomber.

Bill se baissa vivement et fit mine de tâtonner au sol.

-Bill ?

-Oui ?

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fous à quatre pattes devant la porte de ma chambre ?

-Qu'aimerais'tu que je sois en train de faire ? demanda Bill d'un ton aguicheur et il eut un sourire triomphant en voyant les joues de son frère se colorer de rouge.

-Bill !! Réponds !

-Oui...En fait...je...je...

-Tu ?

-Je cherchais ma boucle d'oreilles ! Je l'avais faite tombée...Quel maladroit je fais...ouh...mechant Bill..., répondit-il d'une voix innocente.

-Bill ?

-Oui mon coeur ?

-Tu n'as pas les oreilles percées et encore moins de boucles d'oreilles !

-Ah oui c'est vrai...Ben mon piercing alors...

-Bill que faisais-tu VRAIMENT ici ?

-Je...je..., bafouilla celui-ci en se tordant les mains et se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheuveux.

-Tu écoutais aux portes ?proposa Tom.

Bill acuiesca, penaud et fixa le bout de ses pieds.

-Ecoutes...je voulais pas...mais...

-Laisse tomber c'est pas grave, le coupa son frère en refermant la porte.

-Attends ! intervint Bill en bloquant la porte avec son pied.

-Quoi encore ?

-Ben je suis désolé d'avoir été indiscret tout à l'heure...Si tu ne veux pas me dire de qoi tu as rêvé...je n'ai pas à insister...

Tom eut un petit sourire enigmatique avant de murmrurer en baissant chastement les yeux :

-C'est rien j'te dis...Mais tu sais, il se pourrait que ca te concerne plus que tu le penses...

Puis il claqua vraiment la porte au nez de son frère qui, perplexe, venait à peine de saisir la portée des mots de son frère.

Il tambourina légèrement contre la porte.

-Tom ! Qu'est-ce que t'as voulu dire ? Tom !

-Je croyais que t'allais arrêter d'être indiscret...susurra son frère, la voix un peu étouffée par la porte qui les séparait.

-Mais...mais...c'est pas juste !! Je te deteste !!finit par crier Bill en claquant la porte de sa chambre.

Tom soupira en esquissant un petit sourire triste :

-Moi aussi je me deteste...Pour cette faiblesse qui m'empêche de te révéler mes sentiments...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Bill tournait en rond dans sa chambre, faisant les cent pas, tel un lion en cage et, au bout d'un quart d'heure, il avait presque creusé une tranchée dans la moquette bleu ciel qui recouvrait le sol de sa chambre.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a voulu dire ? marmonnait-il dans sa barbe inexistante.

-Est-ce qu'il a dit ce que je crois et espère qu'il a dit ou alors il a dit autre chose que ce que j'espère qu'il a dit ? Ou alors encore une autre chose, complètement différente de ce qu'il espère te croit avoir entendu ? ( tête qui tourne lol)

Bill commencait sérieusement à s'embrouiller quand un autre question s'imposa à lui, une question pourtant qui aurait du être évidente :

- Qu'est-ce que je crois qu'il a voulu dire ...?

Tom avait dit que Bill n'était pas aussi "peu concerné" par son rêve qu'il le croyait...Ca voulait dire que son frère avait rêvé de lui...?Restait à savoir si ce n'était pas dans un de ses cauchemars que Tom l'avait introduit...

Puis, se rappelant la "réaction" que son frère avait eue, il rougit jusqu'aux oreilles...Nan...C'était pas possible que Tom ait pensé à lui de cette _façon là..._

Et puis, même si c'était le cas, c'était peut être un rêve imposé par son subconscient, peut être même que...Non...cette pensée était trop horrible pour qu'il puisse l'admettre...peut être que...

_**A suivre...**_

**Et voilà ! Un nouveau chapitre qui se termine ! Ca m'a pris 2h30 pour l'écrire ! Mais j'avoue qu'il me décoit un peu...Je le trouve moins bon que les autres...Pas vous ? Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé. **

**Les choses s'éclaircissent petit à petit entre les deux frères et je vous promets un peu de sexe dans le prochain chapitre lol**

**Mais qu'est-ce que qui terrifie à ce point notre Billou ? **

**Pour le savoir, rendez-vous pour le chapitre 6 ! J'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous !! (est-ce utile de préciser que moi j'y serai ?lol)**

**Encore merci à vous tous chers lecteurs !! Vous me rendez la vie si douce !! J'ai envie de m'atteler au chapitre 6 tout de suite !!**

**Allez à bientôt !! Je vous adore !! (eh ouai encore plus que le chocolat !!)**

**Koibi ( Simonieusement vôtre !!) **_"et moi aussi je suis là !! en vie !! " / "plus pour longtemps j'te l'dis...niark..."/ "Au seccccooooooouuurss..."_


	6. Un comportement étrange

**Bijour tout le monde !!Comment ca va ? Vous avez passé un bon week end ? Moi exellent ! Je me suis même réconciliée avec ma conscience ! Eh oui ! On s'est dit que si on voulait écrire de bons chapitres alors il fallait travailler ensemble ! En plus, comme il ' y a quelques 'tites scénes de sexe et que je ne suis déjà pas très douée pour les écrire, j'ai accepté d'allier mes forces aux siennes ! Pas vrai ?**

_"Oui...Mais s'il te plaît...est-ce que je pourrais retirer les menottes ? Elles me font mal...Je peux Koibi...?"_

**(regard menancant) Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit ?**

_Ah oui...Pardonnez moi de vous avoir tutoyée...maître..._

**Je préfère ca...Bon alors, comme d'habitude, avant de vous laisser lire ce chapitre, j'ai quelques p'tites choses à vous dire :**

**Un grand merci à ****Laura**** !!! ( ta longue review m'a faite très plaisir !! Ne te tracasse pas tant à chercher la solution, elle viendra bientôt ne t'en fais pas ! même si je suis flattée que mon intrigue t'intrigue autant Ton intrerpretation était vraiment brillante je dois dire et même moi j'me dis que p'tet je vais changer la fin pour l'adapter à tes déductions lol J'espère en tout cas que la fin ne te decevra pas trop et sera à la mesure de tes espèrances lol Bonne lecture !!) **

**Un grand merci à ****Angel of Tears**** !! ( je te remercie vraiment pour ta jolie review !! Tu as été la première à reviewer ce chapitre, suivi de près par laura lol Ta review m'a faite vraiment très plaisir !! Je planai lol (j'sui pas une droguée !! C'est pas ma faute si les reviews me font le même effet que l'ecstasy xD ) Ton hypothèse m'a fait mourir de rire et comme je te l'ai dit, ca me brancherai bien de faire un p'tit OS parodique à la fin lol Si jamais tu reviewes en retard bien sûr que je te pardonne !!! mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi...lol allez j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! Bon courage pour ton déménagement )**

**Un grand merci aussi à ****ADH **** !!! ( Merci beaucoup pour ta review que tu as postée...avant d'avoir lu le chapitre ! C'est original lol Je trouve ca injuste !!! Me révéler ton identité seulement à la fin de la fic !! Même si ca m'incite à poster plus vite lol Heureusement que tu me donnes ton MSN en plus sinon j'aurais boudé jusqu'à la fin ! lol La policière va enfin coincer la coupable !! je fais une detective hors pair n'est-ce pas ?(même si je n'ai fait aucune enquête et que je n'ai rien découvert...) Ne t'en fais pas pour les romans j'adore les longues reviews !! Je ne vis que pour ca !! Allez gros bisous !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! )**

**Un coucou également à ****Jenisia**** !! (Je sais que tu es encore en vacances estellus mais je tenais quand même à te faire un 'tit coucou avant la rentrée !! Tu me manques ! Bisouxxx )**

**Un 'tit coucou aussi à ****laetii**** !! (Tu n'es toujours pas encore réapparue mais ca ne me coûte rien de te faire un 'tit coucou !! Bsxx)**

**Bon voilà, encore une fois : un grand MERCI à vous toutes !! Vous me faites planer de joie et je suis devenue plus fière qu'un paon depuis que vous me reviewer !! C'est si gentil !! Bon j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous laisse en tête à tête avec le chapitre 6 lol**

**Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !! et toi ? Tu n'as rien à dire ? (voix à glacer le sang)**

_"Pardon...Bonne lecture à tous..."_

**Quel enthousiasme !**

_C'est pas ma faute...J'ai mal...Mes poignets sont en sang..._

**J'ai pas bien compris en quoi c'était mon problème !**

_(soupir) 1...2..3..BONNE LECTURE !!!! ca va comme ca ?_

**(lui met un coup) pas si fort ! Tu m'as crevé les tympans idiote !**

_Tu sais pas ce que tu veux..._

**...(bruit metallique)**

_Aie !! Vous ne savez pas ce que vous voulez...maître..._

**Oh Laferme ! Allez bonne lecture !!**

**(Nous vous rappelons que les scènes ci-dessus sont rélisées par des actrices et que les personnages ne ressentent aucune douleur réelle. **_Parle pour toi !! _**Qui t'a permis de sortir de la cave ?!! **_Au secouuuuurrrss !!_** Cette scène se répète ou c'est moi qui ai la mémoire qui flanche ?)**

**Chapitre 6**** : Un comportement étrange...**

_Précedemment : "Non...Cette pensée était trop horrible pour qu'il puisse l'admettre...peut être que..."_

Bill ne pouvait admettre que cette pensée ait pu éffleurer l'esprit de son frère...Peut être que Tom avait fait un rêve érotique en pensant à son frère comme à une femme ! On le confondait si souvent avec une fille, ce qui l'énervait au plus haut point, Tom aurait très bien pu faire de même, inconsciemment...

Ca expliquerait aussi pourquoi il n'avait pas voulu lui dire de quoi il avait rêvé...Il aurait été trop gêné de lui avouer un chose pareille...Vous imaginez votre frère jumeau vous dire : "Eh salut ! Belle journée non ? Au fait cette nuit j'ai fait un rêve porno ! T'étais dedans sauf que t'avais deux boules de plus en haut et deux de moins en bas ! ".

Cette idée lui fit mal au coeur. Des larmes lui picotaient les yeux mais il refoula les sanglots qui lui bloquaient la gorge et décida de se mettre au lit. Il était trop abattu pour prendre la peine de se déshabiller et il s'allongea sur son lit en fermant les yeux.

Il s'endormit peu à peu en redessinant dans son esprit chaque courbe du visage de son frère, chaque courbe de sa bouche, de son torse et même de son...pénis...

Bill sombra dans un sommeil agité, tourmenté par le sourire énigmatique de Tom et par une ribambelle de cotons pleins de sang qui faisaient la ronde en dansant autour de lui.

Soudain, une sensation étrange s'empara de lui...La même sensation agréable qu'il avait ressentie dans son rêve, la nuit dernière.

Puis il determina ce qui provoquait cette sensation : une bouche humide lui dévorait le cou de baisers, de la même manière que Tom l'avait fait ce matin.Il avait l'impression de flotter et il n'aurait su dire s'il dormait ou pas...

C'est tout un corps brûlant qui se serra bientôt contre lui et il tendit une main timide qui rencontra les cheuveux si reconnaissables de Tom qu'il serra tout en gémissant de plaisir.

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux...Il avait trop peur que tout s'arrête et qu'il se réveille...Cette présence contre lui le faisait se sentir si bien qu'il aurait préféré mourir plutôt que de la perdre maintenant...

Mais quand la main de Tom effleura son pénis déjà dur, il poussa un cri de surprise et ouvrit vivement les yeux. Mais rien ne se passa...Il rencontra juste le regard sombre de son frère, brillant d'un étrange éclat...Du désir...Oui...C'était du désir à l'état brut...

-Mais...commenca Bill d'une petite voix avant d'être interrompu par Tom qui lui posa deux doigts sur les lèvres avant de murmurer :

-Chut Bill !

Puis la bouche de Tom remplaca ses doigts et les deux frères échangèrent un baiser passionné. Ils mêlèrent leurs langues et leurs souffles dans s'arrêter pour reprendre haleine.

Puis la bouche de l'aîné descendit le long de la mâchoire de Bill en y déposant une traînée de baisers brûlants, aussi légers que des papillons.

Puis il glissa une main sous le maillot de son frère et lui titilla doucement les tétons, les faisant se dresser, ce qui fit pousser des soupirs lascifs à Bill qui resserra son étreinte en gémissant contre le cou de Tom.

Il se sentait fondre sous les caresses expérimentées de son grand frère. Il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que soupirer de plaisir; il se sentait comme une proie qu'on était en train de dévorer...Lui qui voulait tant être une petite souris il y a quelques instants, son souhait avait été exaucé et à présent, la chat Tom le mangeait sans s'arrêter...Il faut dire que ca ne lui déplaisait pas d'être à sa merci, bien au contraire...

Mais quand Tom commenca à lui déboutonner la braguette et lui reprit la bouche pour un nouveau baiser, Bill chuchota, contre ses lèvres :

-Attends...Tom...Attends...

Celui-ci obéit et caressa la joue de son petit frère en un geste si tendre qu'il émeut ce dernier jusqu'au larmes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill ? Tu ne veux pas...?

-Bien sûr que si ! Je ne rêve que de ca...Seulement...

Bill hésita, cherchant ses mots.

-Seulement ? répéta Tom en le regardant anxieusement et en lui effleurant les lèvres du bout des doigts.

Bill s'empara de la main de son frère et y déposant un baiser en la serrant dans la sienne.

-Comprends moi Tom...Je suis un peu perdu avec tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours et...enfin..Tu ne penses pas qu'on va un peu vite...?

-Oh non !s'exclama-t-il, Ca fait déjà si longtemps que j'attends ca...Bien trop longtemps...

-Moi aussi mais tu vois...J'aimerais comprendre...Pourquoi tu veux le faire...avec moi...?

-Parce que...

Tom hésitait, cherchant soigneusement ses mots...Il savait qu'il pouvait tout briser entre eux d'une seule parole... Bill l'encouragea d'un sourire timide et d'un regard plein d'espoir.

-Parce que..., répéta-t-il sans finir sa phrase une nouvelle fois.

Il aurait voulu ajouter "je t'aime" mais ces 3 mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge...Et si Bill voulait faire ca pour s'amuser ? S'il lui faisait peur et l'embêtait avec des sentiments gênants qui n'auraient jamais du exister ? Il le détesterait et ca Tom ne le supporterait pas...

Il soupira en secouant la tête et Bill demanda brutalement :

-Tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu veux faire ca avec moi ?!!

Nouveau silence de la part de Tom qui n'osait pas avouer ses sentiments dans ces circonstances.

Il paniqua en voyant les larmes inonder le visage de Bill et son regard se voiler. Alarmé, il tenta de prendre son frère dans ses bras mais celui-ci le repoussa violemment avant d'enfouir sa tête dans son oreiller.

-Bill écoute..je..., commenca-t-il d'une voix faible.

-Tais-toi ! lui cria Bill d'une voix brisée par les sanglots, Va t'en ! Je ne veux plus jamais te voir !! Jamais !!

Tom recula sous les paroles dures de son frère. Il s'en voulut et se maudit d'avoir été trop lâche pour lui révéler ses sentiments alors qu'il en avait une telle occasion. Il reprit courage et cria :

-Je t'en supplie ! Ecoute-moi Bill !!

Bill hésita un peu devant le ton suppliant de son frère et sa colère baissa d'un ton. Finalement, il lui lança un oreiller au visage et dit :

-Sors d'ici ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter ! Pas maintenant !

Une lueur d'espoir éclaira le visage de Tom qui répondit :

-Oui...Mais je te jure que demain, tu m'écouteras ! Bonne nuit...Elle me paraîtra si longue sans toi...

Puis il sortit en refermant soigneusemet la porte derrière lui et murmurant, assez bas pour que son frère ne l'entende pas : "- Tu seras à moi Bill..."

La tête enfouie dans son oreiller, Bill sourit à travers ses larmes qui devinrent, malgré lui, des larmes de joie...La joie d'avoir échangé des baisers et des caresses avec l'homme qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

Alors qu'il se repassait la scène dans son esprit avec un sourire béat, devinez qui c'est qui se ramène ? Le père noel ? N'importe quoi ! Mlle-j'me-mêle-de-tout-en-faisant-bien-chier-tout-le-monde-Conscience !!

_"Dis Bill..."commenca-t-elle._

_"Quoi ?"_

_"Ben...Sa petite amie, tu y penses ?"_

_"Oh lache-moi un peu tu veux ?"_

_"Je dis ca pour ton bien...Je ne veux pas que tu souffres..."_

_"Ben tu vois...Je souffres en ce moment même.."_

_"Vraiment ? Dis-moi où tu as mal !"_

_"C'est toi qui me casses les oreilles !!"_

_"oh je vois...j'ai compris je m'en vais...Mais réfléchis à tout ca..."_

_"ouais...ouais.."_

Une fois que sa conscience fut partie, Bill se mit tout de même à réfléchir à ce qu'elle avait dit. Et si Tom cherchait juste à s'amuser avec lui ?Vu la façon dont il avait parlé à sa copine, c'était sûr qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ne voulait pas se séparer d'elle...

- J'ai horreur d'avoir le second rôle ! gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

Il regarda l'heure qu'il était en se frottant paresseusement les yeux...3h20 du mat'...Tom devait faire de l'insomnie pour se réveiller à cette heure-ci...

De toute façon, en admettant qu'ils soient passés à l'acte; leur mère aurait pu les surprendre ! Il rougit et n'osa même pas penser à ce qu'elle aurait imaginé...Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'aurait pas eu le temps d'imaginer quoi que ce soit puisque la scène qu'elle aurait eu sous les yeux aurait été des plus explicites...

Il s'allongea sur le dos et croisa les bras derrière la tête avant de s'endormir, un sourire coquin aux lèvres, rêvant à ce qu'aurait pu être cette fameuse scène...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

Dans sa chambre, Tom n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre où il avait trouvé le courage d'aller dans la chambre de Bill pour faire...ce qu'il avait fait !

Mais le plus extraordinaire, c'était que son frère lui avait rendu ses baisers et avait semblé apprécier ses caresses !

Pourtant, Bill l'avait tout de même repoussé...Il se jeta sur son lit en soupirant avant de fermer les yeux et de songer à un plan pour séduire son frère...

Oh oui...Il allait le séduire ! Au point que celui-ci le suppliera de lui faire sauvagement l'amour !

La première phase commencera...demain...Il était trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit cette nuit...

_**A suivre...**_

**Voilà le 6 ème chapitre !! Ca vous a plu ? si vous avez les moindres remarques, n'hésitez surtout pas !!**

**Je me suis un peu trompée..Il y aura plus de sexe dans le prochain chapitre lol**

**Merci encore une fois à vous toutes pour votre fidélité !!**

**Gros bisous !! A bientôt !!**

**Koibi (Sexuellement vôtre / sans aucun sous entendu douteux...)**


	7. Un plan étrange

**Coucou à toutes et à tous ! Je sais je poste vraiment en retard et je vous demande de me pardonner :3 Mais comme les cours ont repris, les profs veulent nous tuer à la tache ! Les sadiques ! Vous remarquerez que ma conscience n'est pas là, je l'ai envoyée dans une maison de repos à la campagne. Elle en avait bien besoin la pauvre...**

**Faut dire que 23 fractures sur chacun de ses membres, c'est pas rien...Comment ca lui est arrivé ?...mm...Elle est tombée dans les escaliers je crois...Pourquoi ces regards suspicieux ? Vous ne me croyez pas ! Honte à vous...**

**Sinon revenons à des choses plus intéressantes...Commes les quelques choses que j'ai à dire :**

**Tout d'abord Un grand merci à ****laura**** ! ( Comme toujours, tu es là et ca me remplit de joie ! Tes reviews me font toujours très plaisir et le fait que tu sois là à chaque chapitre aussi ! Je suis ravie que l'histoire te plaise toujours et j'espère que ca continuera ainsi jusqu'à la fin, qui n'est plus très loin d'ailleurs...En espèrant que ce chapitre 7 te plaira ! Bisouxxx)**

**Un grand merci à ****Angel of Tears**** ! ( J'ai répondu assez longuement à ta review alors je vais t'épargner un long discours qui pourrais être résumé en un mot : merci ! Tu es toujours là toi aussi, avec tes longues reviews qui font chaud au coeur et tes mots magiques qui me couvrent de compliments et me redonnent confiance en moi ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également ! )**

**Un grand merci à ****Jenisia**** ! ( coucou estellus ! Si cette fic marche aussi bien c'est aussi parce que tu es mon amie et que tu me laisses des reviews à tous les chapitres ! Elles me font extrêmement plaisir ! J'espère que ces "nouveaux" chapitres te plaisent et que tu continueras à lire ma fic car ton opinion compte beaucoup pour moi ! Au fait, mardi j'aurais une surprise pour toi ! T'as interêt à être impatiente ! lol)**

**Un grand merci aussi à ****laetii**** !( Coucou ! Tu as été la première à reviewer ce chapitre et je te dis un grand merci ! Ca me fait plaisir de savoir que même si tu ne laissais pas beaucoup de reviews tu suivais quand même ma fic ! C'est sympa d'en avoir laissé une même si ce n'est pas dans tes habitudes ; ) J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espèrances et te plaira !)**

**Un grand merci également à ****Narcissss**** ! (Bienvenue parmi nous sur le plateau de "Dans mon rêve" ! lol Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Ton encouragement m'a aussi...encouragé ! lol J'espère que ma fic t'a plu, te plait et te plaira encore longtemps ! J'espère aussi que tu restera avec nous et que tu ne connaitra pas un destin aussi tragique que ce pauvre Narcisse lol )**

**Un coucou aussi à ****ADH**** ! (Ou est passé ma Zorro ? Je m'ennuie sans toi ! Tes reviews précédentes m'avaient fait extrêmement plaisir et j'espère que tu n'as pas abandonné la lecture de ma fic parce qu'elle ne te plaisait plus...T'as interêt à revenir car tu m'as promis ton identité et ton msn ! Ne m'oblige à reprendre mon enquête ! lol Je t'embrasse ! Bisouxxxx)**

**Voilà donc un grand MERCI à vous toutes ! Vous êtes vraiment supers et je vous adore ! On ne pourrait pas qualifier ce chapitre de lemon(desolée laetii !) mais ya quand même pas mal de sexe ! Je ne suis pas très douée pour écrire ce genre de choses alors dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé, que je puisse m'améliorer d'ici le lemon final ! **

**Au fait, je suis désolée de ne pas avoir posté avant la fin de la semaine dernière mais ce p de site a refusé que je mette mon chapitre hier ! Alors je n'ai pu le poster qu'aujourd"hui ! Vraiment désolée ! Donc en quelque sorte, je n'ai pas brisé ma résolution de poster une fois par semaine puisque c'est la faute du site...**

**Bon je n'en dis pas plus et je vous souhaite une : BONNE LECTURE !**

**Chapitre 7**** : Un plan étrange**

_Précédemment : " La première phase commencera...demain...il était trop crevé pour faire quoi que ce soit cette nuit..."_

Le lendemain arriva enfin, apportant avec lui un doux soleil matinal qui s'infiltra dans la chambre de Bill, le faisant doucement émerger du sommeil dans lequel il était plongé.

Il se frotta les yeux avant de les ouvrir et la première chose qu'il vit fut un regard brun et doux fixé sur lui et le dévisageant tendrement.

Il failli crier et se redressa péniblement dans son lit . Tom tendit la main et dit d'une voix câline en effleurant la joue de son frère :

-Bonjour...

-Mais...,balbutia l'endormi d'une voix hésitante. Comment Tom avait-il pu se lever avant lui ? En plus il l'avait regardé dormir alors qu'il savait pertinnement qu'il detestait ca !

-J'espère que tu as faim ! lanca son frère d'une voix enjouée en se saisissant d'un plateau posé sur la table de chevet, près du lit. Il était garni d'une multitude de viennoiseries : des pains au chocolat, des croissants, des petits pains...Et le plus surprenant, c'était qu'ils étaient chauds et frais ! Comme si Tom avait...avait...avait été les acheter le matin même ! Chose inconcevable ! 

-Non je n'ai pas faim ! mentit Bill.

Un énorme gargouillement retentit depuis son ventre et vint trahir ses paroles. Tom sourit et déposa le plateau sur les genoux de son petit frère têtu. Il se pencha en avant et leurs visages se retrouvèrent à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Bill plongea son regard dans celui de son frère et frémit quand celui-ci s'avanca encore plus et que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres dans l'espoir d'un baiser qui ne vint pas.

Il rouvrit les yeux, frustré, et vit Tom qui, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres, lui fit un clin d'oeil et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas sexy. Bill soupira tandis que son frère sortait de la pièce et se hata d'engloutir la totalité du plateau.

Après son repas, il se leva et, prenant son plateau vide, il se dirigea vers la cuisine. Il trouva Tom assis dans le salon, en train de faire tourner nerveusement son portable entre ses doigts. Il s'avanca timidement jusqu'à lui et demanda en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil :

- Où est maman ?

-On est lundi, elle est partie travailler, répondit son frère d'un ton indifférent.

-Ah..j'avais oublié...

Le ton froid et distant qu'avait employé Tom pour lui répondre avait blessé Bill, plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Un silence pesant règna entre eux, seulement troublé par les fréquents coups d'oeil que Bill jetait vers Tom qui l'ignorait toujours et continuait de jouer avec son portable.

Puis, prenant son courage à deux mains, Bill se leva et vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de son frère qui le regarda faire sans esquisser un seul geste.

Il noua ses bras autour du cou de Tom et lui jeta un regard brûlant auquel celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de répondre, leurs visages étaient si proches qu'ils pouvaient apercevoir le moindre détail du visage de l'autre.

-Alors ? murmura Tom d'une voix où percait de l'ironie, Je croyais que tu n'étais pas encore prêt...

Cett remarque blessa Bill qui voulut se détacher mais les bras de son frère le retinrent et l'attirèrent encore plus contre lui, jusqu'à ce que leurs bouches se rencontrent et échangent un baiser ardent. Ils se nourrissaient voracement de la moindre parcelle de souffle de l'autre et se dévoraient les lèvres.

Tom était sur le point d'allonger son frère sur le canapé quand il se souvint qu'il voulait être subtil, suivre son plan à la lettre pour que Bill comprenne qu'il voulait qu'il y ait plus que du sexe entre eux. Il le repoussa doucement et se leva pour disparaître dans le couloir, laissant là un Bill pantelant de désir et complètement perdu.

Celui-ci décida d'aller s'habiller avant de demander une explication sérieuse à Tom. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre mais un bruit attira son attention. Un bruit...d'eau...

Apparemment, Tom se faisait couler un bain dans la salle de bains...Un sourire coquin fleurit sur ses lèvres. Il se dépouilla de son pyjama, ne gardant que son boxer et se dirigea vers la salle de bains d'un air décidé.

_"Bill, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?" demanda sa chère conscience._

_"Ca se voit pas ? J'vais prendre un bain..."_

_"Mais Tom est déjà dans la salle de bains..."_

_"Je le sais très bien ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'y vais ?"_

_" Pour lui frotter le dos ?"proposa la petite voix._

_"Pas tout à fait...(pensées trés trés érotiques...)"_

_"Oh Bill ! Tu es dégoûtant ! Arrête de penser à ca ! Arrête !"_

_"C'est bon ! Je suis un mec! C'est normal que je pense à ca nan ? Et puis, ca te regarde pas ! Même si je suis sûr d'y trouver mon frère à poil, j'ai bien le droit d'aller prendre un bain quand je veux, non ?"_

_"Tu te mens à toi même Bill.."_

_"Faux ! Je suis tout à fait honnête envers moi même...C'est à toi que je mens ! Allez salut !"_

_"Attends ! Bill !"_

Mais c'était trop tard, Bill avait déjà poussé délicatement la porte qui, bizarrement, n'était pas vérouillée...Il vit Tom, totalement immergé dans un bain moussant, seules ses épaules dépassaient de l'eau.

Il avait rejeté la tête en arrière et poussait des soupirs de bien être. Bill le regardait, ou plutôt le mattait, et n'osait pas faire un geste tant il trouvait l'image qu'il avait devant les yeux excitante.

Finalement, il laissa tomber son idée. S'il restait là plus longtemps, il allait perdre le controle de lui meme et se jeter sur Tom.

Il était sur le point de refermer la porte quand il entendit :

-Tu ne veux pas venir me frotter le dos ?

Bill hésita un instant.Tom n'avait pas bougé en disant cela et il se demandait si ce n'était pas un tour que lui jouait son esprit, ou plutot sa conscience...

Mais quand son frère jeta un regard amusé dans sa direction, li entra et referma la porte derrière lui, sans hésiter une seconde de plus.

Il s'accroupit près de la baignoire et admira le corps finement musclé de Tom qu'il pouvait apercevoir dans l'eau. Il s'empara du savon et se mit à frotter les épaules de son frère, qui avait refermé les yeux.

La respiration de Tom s'accéléra quand Bill fit descendre lascivement sa main jusqu'à son ventre, n'osant pas aller plus bas.Il avait enterré ses remords par rapport à la soi disant petite amie de Tom mais c'était la première fois qu'il pensait à caresser et toucher un garçon et il ne savait pas s'y prendre.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps car Tom avait empoigné sa main et la posa sur son bas ventre où elle rencontra un membre chaud et dur.

Doucement, Bill commenca un va et vient langoureux sur le sexe de son frère qui durcit encore plus entre ses doigts, pourtant amateurs. Tom haletait et il ne put s'empêcher de prier BIll de le masturber plus fort, ce que celui-ci s'empressa de faire, admirant l'expression de plaisir qui était peinte sur le visage de son frère.

"Après tout, j'ai qu'à imaginer que je me branle moi-même...C'est plus simple..."pensa-t-il."Sauf que là, c'est vachement plus excitant...Et plus gros aussi..." (**ndK : **_personnellement, je ne sais pas lequel des deux a le plus gros sexe alors là c'est vraiment de la fiction pure et simple lol)_

Mais alors que Tom était au bord du gouffre de la jouissance, Bill retira sa main, laissant son frère plus dur et insatisfait que jamais. Il fixa Bill de ses yeux embués et murmura d'une voix rauque à son oreille :

-S'il te plait Bill...Viens...Je t'en supplie...

Le ton suppliant avec lequel Tom lui demandait de venir le rejoindre dans le bain, redoubla l'excitation de Bill, chose quasi impossible puisque son boxer était sur le point d'exploser à force de contenir la plus grosse erection qu'il avait jamais eu.

Il était sur le point d'obéir à son frère quand, comme d'habitude, Mlle-j'me-mêle-de-rien-sauf-de-ce-qui-me-r'garde-pas se ramène.

_"Et Bill, sa petite amie, tu y penses ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix pleine de reproches._

_"Mais tu peux pas me lâcher 5 secondes ! J'ai envie de sexe, Tom a envie de sexe et je sais que même les lecteurs ont envie de sexe alors pourquoi essayer d'éviter l'inévitable ?"_

_"Mais...Mais...je pensais que pour toi, Tom valait plus qu'une simple aventure...Alors c'est rien que pour tirer un coup?"_

_"Bien sûr que non ! Mais je crois que pour lui, c'est le cas...Comme je sais que nous deux c'est impossible, même si c'est juste pour cette fois et s'il n'y a aucun sentiment, je veux au moins ca...Ce sera toujours mieux que rien..."_

_"Tu me fais de la peine Bill...Dis lui ce que tu ressens !"_

_"Et pourquoi ce serait toujours à moi de jouer le rôle de l'amoureux éperdu_ ! _Qu'il fasse donc le premier pas !"_

_"Mais il l'a fait Bill...Hier soir...Ce matin..C'était certes un peu maladroit, mais je suis persuadée qu'il a essayé de te dire quelque chose...Penses-y..."_

Pour une fois, la conscience se retira d'elle-même, laissant Bill dans le désarroi le plus complet. Que faire ? Que donner ? Son corps ? Son coeur ?

Mais il était trop excité pour réfléchir de façon cohérente...Il décida donc d'assouvir avant tout son désir charnel puis de prendre son courage à deux mains pour tout avouer à Tom...Il allait suivre le conseil de sa conscience ! Il avait lui-même du mal à y croire...

Il envoya valser son boxer et se laissa glisser contre le corps nu de Tom qu'il entendit gémir quand leurs deux pénis,aussi durs l'un que l'autre, entrèrent en contact.

Bill placa sa main droite entre leurs deux corps brûlants et reprit les caresses qu'il avait interrompues l'instant d'avant.

Tom fit de même et ils se mirent à se masturber en même temps, dans un concert de gémissements rauques et entrecoupé de baisers.

La main de Tom était la plus habile, plus expérimentée, il passait doucement sa paume sur toute la longueur de la verge de son frère, s'arrêtant parfois sur le gland rougi d'où s'échappaient déjà quelques gouttes de sperme.

Son toucher faisait perdre la tête à Bill qui devait se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas crier trop fort.

Mais, Tom prenait également du plaisir, beaucoup de plaisir. Il adorait cette façon un peu hésitante qu'avait son frère de le caresser. D'abord timidement, du bout des doigts, puis de plus en plus vite. Il ignorait même si Bill savait ce qu'il faisait, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'il le faisait très bien.

L'instant de la délivrance était proche, leurs respirations s'accélérèrent ainsi que leurs mains. Ils firent s'entrechoquer leurs membres en gémissant de plus en plus fort.

Bill avait jeté la tête en arrière et, alors qu'ils éjaculaient dans un même cri de plaisir, Tom mordit la clavicule de son frère, ce qui, au lieu de causer de la douleur à celui-ci, ne fit qu'augmenter son excitation

Ils essuyèrent leurs mains, pleines de sperme qui s'eparpilla dans l'eau et se mêla à la mousse blanchâtre.

Bill s'allongea sur le corps de son frère, la tête au creux de son cou, le souffle court, encore emerveillé par l'orgasme qui venait de les traverser en même temps.

Alors qu'une immense fatigue s'emparait de lui, il sentit la main de Tom lui caresser le dos, allant de sa nuque à la courbe de ses fesses, cela lui envoyait des fourmillements dans tous le corps et il se serra plus fort contre le corps brûlant de son grand frère.

Ne voulant pas être en reste, Bill taquina les tétons de Tom, les faisant rouler et durcir entre ses doigts. Il avait l'impression de toucher deux petits boutons de rose à peine éclos, étendus sur un pétale blanc couleur de lait (ou de sperme ca dépend si vous êtes poètique ou pas lol).

Sa langue remplaca ses doigts et il continua sa lente torture, Tom,lui, ne faisait rien d'autre que gémir en murmurant le nom de son frère.

Ils sentirent leurs virilités se réveiller encore une fois. Soudain, Bill eut une idée, une envie, il voulait offrir quelque chose à Tom...Quelque chose qu'il n'offrirait qu'à lui et à personne d'autre...

Il arrêta sa caresse buccale, ce qui lui attira un gémissement plaintif de la part du "torturé" et s'assit dans la baignoire entre les jambes écartées de Tom.

Celui-ci le regardait, perplexe.Bill approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de son frère et lui susurra :

- Tom je vais te donner quelque chose mais promets-moi de ne pas regarder...

-Quoi ?

-Promets !

-J'te promets mais qu'est-ce que tu...Humph...Oh Putain Bill...

Son vocabulaire était assez réduit en cet instant...Il faut dire que c'est difficile de faire preuve d'éloquence quand on vous taille la plus belle pipe de votre vie !

Il avait promis de ne pas regarder mais c'était trop tentant...Il faut dire qu'il ne voyait pas grand chose mais le peu qu'il arrivait à discerner était diablement excitant.

Rien que d'imaginer Bill lui faisant une fellation, c'était déjà trop pour sa santé mentale alors le voir en vrai...Et le ressentir...

Il sentait la langue de Bill parcourir son membre sur toute sa longueur de façon hasardeuse, comme quand il le branlait mais il adorait ca...C'était donc ca qu'il voulait lui donner...Des cadeaux comme ca, il en voulait bien tous les jours !

Soudain, il poussa un cri, la bouche de Bill s'était refermée sur son gland hypersensible et celui-ci le mordillait du bout des dents. Mais, à la caresse de Bill, vint s'ajouter le toucher de l'eau brûlante que celui-ci s'amusait à propulser sur son membre.

D'une main, son frère dirigeait son pénis comme un levier de vitesse tandis que de sa bouche il le lèchait, mordillait et suçait et c'en fut trop pour le "pauvre" Tom qui, au bout d'à peine quelques minutes, se libéra dans la bouche de son frère en rejetant la tête en arrière et en donnant quelques lègers mouvements du bassin.

Quand Bill emerga, il s'affala sur la poitrine de son frère qui le serra dans ses bras et sentit qu'il bandait toujours. Mais, à peine Tom avait-il effleuré son sexe, que déjà il éjacula entre leurs deux poitrines dans un long gémissement.

-Ouaaa ! s'extasia Tom, Tu pourrais faire de l'apnée tu sais ?

Bill lui flanqua un lèger coup dans l'estomac qui le fit grimacer...de rire...( vous croyiez que j'allais mettre "de douleur" ! Erreur !)

-Arrête de te moquer ! Essaye de rester plus de deux minutes dans l'eau avec une bite dans la bouche et on verra si t'es si fort que ca !

Tom etouffa sa voix d'un baiser vorace et le serra contre lui de toutes ses forces.

-Excuse-moi je ne voulais pas te vexer...Tu sais, c'est le plus beau cadeau qu'on m'ait jamais offert...Je te remercie...

Bill rougit et balbutia.

-Ben...En fait...J'voulais essayer et tu vois...

-C'est bon je comprends...C'était la première fois que tu faisais ca ?

Son frère acquiesca et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour masquer sa gêne.

-Tu dois avoir recu un don pour ca alors...,lui murmura Tom à l'oreille.

A ces mots, il glissa une main entre les fesses de Bill et chuchota :

-On peut vérifier si tu es aussi doué pour autre chose si tu veux...

Soudain, Bill prit peur. Comment avouer ses sentiments à son frère dans ces circonsctances alors que ca se voyait clairement que lui ne pensait qu'au sexe. Il se sentait comme une vierge effarouchée et il detestait ca !

Il repoussa Tom, se leva et sortit de la baignoire. Il enfila un peignoir à la va-vite avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard en arrière pour son frère qui, dans le bain, se maudissait de l'avoir brusqué au lieu de lui dire qu'il l'aimait.

L'occasion avait été si tentante pourtant ! Et lui n'avait pensé qu'à assouvir sa libido ! 

Il resta près d'une heure à ruminer dans le bain, jusqu'à ce que l'eau devienne froide et il réfléchit à un nouveau moyen d'approcher Bill.

Mais bon lui non plus ne l'aidait pas !Un coup il le provoquait avec ardeur, un coup il le repoussait ! Faudrait savoir !

Bill voulait jouer à ca eh bien ils allaient jouer ! Il allait le pièger, le mettre face à ses sentiments et quand il l'aurait à nouveau entre ses filets, il ne le lâcherai jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement...

_**A suivre...**_

**Voilà ! C'est tout pour le chapitre 7 ! Vous en pensez quoi ?**

**Moi personnellement, je le trouve nul à chier ! Chais pas...IL paraissait bien avant et maintenant que je l'ai recopié, je le trouve inlisable !**

**Mais bon c'est à vous de me donner votre avis alors n'hésitez pas ! Soyez francs, purs et durs car je tiens à tout prix a améliorer mes lemons ! Après tout, n'est-ce pas aux lemons qu'il écrit qu'on reconnait un bon auteur de slashs ? Du moins c'est mon opinion...**

**Allez je vous laisse !**

**A bientot ! Je vous adore !**

**Koibi ! (Lemonieusement vôtre...Je sens que ce mot vous plaît, je me trompe ?lol)**


	8. Une nouvelle étrange

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous !! Belle journée, n'est-ce pas ? Enfin de mon côté oui...**

**Bon alors je voulais toutes vous dire merci pour vos magnifiques reviews !! Elles me font tellement plaisir !! Il y'en a presque 30 !! J'ai encore du mal à y croire ! Même si ca peut paraître peu, pour moi c'était presque inéspéré d'atteindre ce nombre de reviews !! Merci d'avoir rendu ca possible !! **

**Ah oui ! Ma conscience m'a envoyé une carte postale de sa maison de repos ca s'appelle "Le paradis des consciences" !! Mouaaaa !! Elle a interêt à en profiter parce que quand elle va rentrer j'vais lui montrer ce qu'est "L'enfer des consciences " !!Hum...Ressaisis-toi Koibi...En bref, elle sera là pour le prochain chapitre ! (merde...) C'est super non ?**

**Bon sinon avant de vous laisser lire le chapitre 8, j'ai, comme d'hab', pleins de trucs à dire :**

**Un grand merci ****laura**** !!( Coucou !! Merci beaucoup pour toutes tes reviews !! Elles sont si gentilles ! Toujours un mot pour faire plaisir ! Je pense que ta devise est : la qualité plutôt que la quantité, non ? lol Nan je plaisante ! Je t'en prie n'abandonne pas cette fic à cause de mon humour pourri !! Bon j'arrête de dire des conneries et je te laisse lire ce 8ème chapitre qui j'espère te plaira ! Bisouxxx)**

**Un grand merci à ****Jenisia**** !! (Hi estellus !! comment ca va ? Alors t'es décidée pour la fin de ta fic ? Je confirme ce que je t'ai dit : c'est mieux une fin originale !! Tes lectrices seront du même avis j'en suis sûre !! Mais je ne révélerai pas la fin !! NIARK !! Parce que moi je la connais ! (peut être...) alors suis ton instinct et tu verras que ce sera pourri...lol nan franchement, ce sera une fic qui va finir en beauté(et c'est peut dire...) alors lance-toi (pas au sens propre hein...ne va pas te tuer bêtement...). Allez j'espère que ce chapitre te (re)plaira !! XoXo)**

**Un grand merci aussi à ****Ariani Lee Gore**** !!(merci infiniment pour tes deux reviews et bienvenue parmi nous ô toi porteuse de l'image du grand Jack Skellington !! lol Ca m'a fait vraiment plaisir que tu laisses deux reviews à la fois ! C'est si rare que ca m'arrive, surtout avec une fic aussi pourri que la mienne sniifff...Merci égament pour ta théorie sur "la pipe sous-marine" qui est vraiment impossible et je voudrais m'excuser auprès des lectrices pour cet abus de fiction lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également !! )**

**Un enorme merci à ****Tenshia**** !!( merci beaucoup pour ta review !! Elle m'a faite très plaisir !! J'espère que la suite que tu as réclamé te satisfaira !! Allez je te laisse lire la suite et j'attends ton avis avec impatience !! Bisouxxx)**

**Un gros merci à ****Angel of Tears**** !! ( coucou miss !! Je sais que tu as beaucoup de mal pour lire les chapitres au lycée alors c'est pas grave si t'as pas le temps de laisser une review !! Un merci à toi aussi qui me soutient depuis le début !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et que tu auras le temps de le lire ! moi aussi j'me suis déjà retrouvée sans ordi et c'est vraiment horrible...Je te souhaite bon courage !! Bisouxxxx)**

**Un gros merci également à ****Narcissss**** !! ( Comment ca va ? J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira et que tu restera jusqu'à la fin !! Bonne lecture !!)**

**Un big merci à ****laetii**** !! (Coucou laetii !! Je sais que tu laisses pas beaucoup de reviews mai je tien kan meme à te dire un 'tit mot !! Merci de continuer à suivre ma fic !! Bonne lecture !! )**

**Et un dernier big up à ****ADH**** !! ( Alors ?? T'es où ? J'étais sûre que tu tiendrais pas ta promesse de ma donner ton identité et ton msn...ouiiiiiinnnn...Si c'est comme ca alors je te traquerais sans répit jusqu'au bout de l'Internet et je n'aurais de repos que lorsque je t'aurais attrapée et jetée en prison pour promesse non tenue !! Bien fait pour toi !! Crains la vengeance de la puissante Koibi !! Tu regretteras ce que tu as fait !! Ca fait un peu la méchante reine de dessins animés non ? lol)**

**Voilà, un nouveau chapitre commence, un autre se termine (c'est logique...), et peu à peu, la fic approche de la fin (j'ai entendu vos soupirs de soulagement !!). Je ne suis pas si triste mais assez contente en fait ! **

**Heureuse de voir que vous me soutenez toujours !! Je vous adore !! Comment je m'ennuierais si vous n'étiez pas là pour me faire vos remarques avisées ou simplement m'encourager ! Je l'aurais abandonnée depuis longtemps sinon cette histoire !!**

**Parlons un peu de ce chap' voulez vous...Alors qu'est-ce que je pourrais en dire de pas trop méchant...? Je ne trouve rien à dire de sympa...Alors s'il vous plaît, lisez-le et donnez moi votre avis parce que je suis complètement perdue...Ah oui ! Il est un peu court...Mais le chapitre 9 sera plus long, je vous préviens à l'avance...**

**Bon assez bavardé(je sais je suis la seule à parler mais ne me cassez pas mon délire !!) et BONNE LECTURE !!**

**Chapitre 8**Un nouvelle étrange...

_Précédemment : "Il ne le lâcherait pas jusqu'à ce qu'il le supplie de lui faire l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement.."_

Bill avait couru se réfugier dans sa chambre et il s'affaissa sur son lit, les joues encore rougies par ce qu'il venait de vivre...Il ignorait où il avait trouvé l'audace de faire cette fellation à Tom...Surtout qu'il était totalement inexpérimenté dans ce domaine...S'il avait su qu'un jour il se demanderait quelle est la meilleure façon de sucer un mec...

Il se mit soudain à rire tout seul, sans trop savoir pourquoi...Son coeur faisait des bonds et il savait du plus profond de son être qu'il aurait beau se persuader du contraire, il n'oublierait jamais les instants passés entre les bras de son frère...

Mais Tom semblait vouloir son corps avant tout...Chaque fois qu'ils essayaient d'avoir une discussion sérieuse, le sexe venait s'interposer entre eux...Pas que ce soit désagréable, bien au contraire, mais ce serait encore mieux s'il savait qu'ils faisaient l'amour par...amour...et pas seulement par désir...Il souhaitait être tellement plus qu'un simple coup...

Pourtant, Bill avait cru déceler de la tendresse dans les gestes de Tom, pendant qu'ils étaient dans le bain...Comme cette façon qu'il avait eu de lui caresser doucement le dos...Il rougit au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bains.

Non...C'était impossible que Tom le voit plus que comme un simple corps de plus qu'il posséderait puis jetterait...Mais quand ils s'embrassaient, il y avait une lueur dans les yeux de son frère...Du désir bien sûr mais aussi autre chose, de plus profond, de plus brûlant...Il pouvait s'agir de deux choses : soit de la haine soit de...l'amour...

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette idée improbable de son esprit avant qu'elle ne s'installe et qu'il ne se mette à espèrer que ce soit vrai...Tom ? L'aimer ?Lui ? Alors qu'il pouvait avoir toutes les filles qu'il voulait...Et qui sait ? peut être même tous les garçons qu'il voulait...

Bill voulait tant lui avouer ses sentiments mais la peur d'être rejeté, de souffrir l'empêchait de déclarer la flamme qui le consumait douloureusement. 

Depuis la veille, Tom avait un comportement très étrange...Plus que d'habitude...Un coup il venait le provoquer dans son lit, un coup il l'ignorait et refusait toute caresse...

Bill soupira d'exaspération. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'un homme ? Malgré ce qu'on peut dire ou penser, ils sont mille fois plus compliqués que les femmes ! Surtout un homme comme Tom qui sait si bien masquer ses sentiments...

Il se tendit en entendant la porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrir. Tom en sortit, vêtu d'un peignoir, en sifflotant gaiement l'air de ce que Bill reconnut comme étant la chanson "I'm just a gigolo" de David Lee Roth.

Bill se sentit vexé vexé et coléreux. Comment son frère pouvait-il afficher un comportement aussi insouciant alors que lui-même était tiraillé par ses sentiments, tellement contradictoires...? Son visage se serra et il se jura de ne plus se laisser aller. Il serait froid comme la pierre, et si Tom voulait jouer avec son coeur, eh bien il se heurteurait à un mur de glace, sa fierté...

Il se leva et ferma sa porte à clé pour éviter que son frère ait dans l'idée de venir "l'importuner" et briser les jolies résolutions qu'il avait prises.Après ca, il resta tout l'après-midi dans sa chambre, attendant impatiemment le retour de sa mère; il ne voulait surtout pas se retrouver seul à seul avec Tom...Ce serait trop "dangeureux"...

Un tas d'images plus érotiques les unes que les autres s'imposèrent à son esprit alors qu'il imaginait ce qui se passerait s'il perdait le contrôle et se jetait sur Tom...Il s'empressa d'ouvrir la fenêtre pour se gorger d'air frais et cesser de penser aux mains et à la bouche de son frère qui lui faisaient des choses pas très catholiques...

Malgré ce que pensait Bill, Tom, de son côté, avait passé de longues heures à ruminer (pas comme les vaches ! réfléchir !! lol) pour trouver un moyen d'avouer à son frère qu'il l'aimait. Il ne se voyait vraiment pas aller lui jeter à la figure un "Je t'aime !! au fait, on mange quoi à midi ?"...

Il se rappelait également les deux fois où Bill l'avait rejeté : la nuit dernière et dans le bain...Pendant une minute, il se dit qu'il ferait mieux de laisser tomber mais un 'tite voix au fond de son coeur lui rappelait qu'il aimait son frère à la folie et que s'il ne voulait pas le perdre, il ferait mieux de se bouger le cul et plus vite que ca !!

Tom reprit espoir et il se leva avec une determination sans faille. Il rajusta son peignoir, vérifia sa coiffure dans la glace et se placa devant la porte de la chambre de Bill, un sourire nerveux aux lèvres et les jambes tremblantes.

Il frappa deux lègers coups mais n'obtint aucune réponse. Il recommenca, un peu plus fort mais toujours rien...

-Bill ? appela-t-il d'une voix douce en rapprochant sa bouche de la porte.

Ce fut le silence qui lui répondit, ou plutôt, ne lui répondit pas...Il se dit que son frère n'avait peut être pas entendu...

-Bill ! répéta-t-il d'une voix plus forte mais dénuée d'autorité, Ouvre-moi s'il te plaît ! Je voudrais te parler...

Nouveau silence qui l'agaca un peu et sa voix se fit soudain plus dure qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

-Bill ! Ne fais pas le gamin ! Ouvre cette porte !

Encore une fois, personne ne répondit et mi-angoissé, mi-coléreux, il se mit à crier en tambourinant sur le battant de la porte :

-BILL !! OUVRE OU JE TE JURE QUE JE DEFONCE CETTE FOUTUE PORTE !!

Cette fois, un bruit lui parvint et il lui fallut peu de temps pour l'identifier. Bill, ce petit c... qu'il s'évertuait à séduire était en train de mourir...de rire !!

-Je peux savoir depuis quand les menaces sont censées faire rire ?cria-t-il d'une voix à glacer le sang.

-C'est juste que...pfffff...Toi !...pfffff...Défoncer la...la...la porte ...Ha ! Ha ! Ha !!, répondit Bill d'une vois troublée par ses hoquets de rire, avant de repartir dans un nouveau fou rire qui failli l'étrangler.

-Tu m'en crois incapable ?!

-Pfff..Pour être franc, oui ! Mais bon qui sait ? la colère peut décupler tes forces ! Pff..Ca arrive souvent...dans les films ou les mangas !!

Tom soupira appuya son front contre le battant de la porte avant de murmurer d'une voix lasse :

-Pourquoi toujours la colère entre nous ? Ca ne pourrait pas être un sentiment plus...heureux...? Comme l'amour par exemple ?

Soudain, Bill cessa de rire et fut attendri par la phrase qu'avait prononcée son frère et qui, apparemment, lui était destinée...Mais de quel amour parlait-il ? Tom comprenait-il au moins qu'il ne voulait pas d'amour fraternel entre eux ?Il en doutait...

Il se reprit vite et se dit qu'après tout, il n'avait qu'à laisser Tom dire ce qu'il avait à dire et puis il verrait ensuite...

Tom entendit avec soulagement le verrou de la porte tourner et le visage de Bill apparut dans l'embrasure, plus impassible que jamais.

-Alors ? Qu'as-tu à me dire ? Je t'écoute !

Le ton était tranchant, froid, hautain et la determination de Tom baissa de moitié. Embarassé, il bafouilla :

-En fait...je...je...

Il avait tellement peur que Bill reste sans réaction devant sa déclaration et qu'il lui sorte un truc du genre : " Alors quoi ? C'est tout ? Tu m'as dérangé pour quelque chose d'aussi futile ?"

-Ecoute Tom, j'ai pas de temps à perdre donc dis ce que tu as à dire et fous-moi la paix !

Le regard de son frère se voila et se fit lointain. Il eut un petit sourire triste et dit :

-C'est pas grave...C'est rien...d'important...Je te le dirai plus tard...Quand tu seras vraiment prêt à m'écouter...

Bill était sur le point de retenir son frère par le bras pour s'excuser d'avoir été aussi agressif quand la sonnerie du téléphone retentit. Il se précipita dans le salon pour décrocher, heureux de trouver une échappatoire à cette discussion tendue entre Tom et lui.

-Allo ? dit-il, un peu essouflé.

-Bill ? C'est maman !

-Oh salut m'man ! Comment ca va ? Tu rentres bientôt ?

Il se rentint d'ajouter "j'espère".

-Ben en fait c'est pour ca que j'appelle...Il y a trop d'embouteillages et ca me prendrait des heures de rentrer, en plus je suis lessivée...Alors je vais rester dormir chez une copine qui habite dans le coin ! Je serai là demain soir si tout va bien ! Bill ? Bill ? Tu es là ?

Celui-ci avait écarté le combiné de son oreille et songeait avec effroi à ce que sa mère venait de lui annoncer. Elle ne serai pas là pendant toute la...nuit...?

Il faillit s'évanouir tant il était surpris et paniqué par cette nouvelle...C'était la plus belle occasion qui pouvait se présenter à eux et voulait-il la saisir ?

Mais tandis que sa mère continuait de l'appeler, un seul mot résonnait dans son esprit, le privant de toute lucidité : ils seraient _seuls...seuls...seuls...seuls ?! _

_**A suivre...**_

**Je suis seul au monde...J'peux plus rien faire j'suis seul au monde...Hum pardon...**

**Bon alors vous en pensez quoi ? Le prochain chapitre promet d'être intéressant...Enfin c'est à vous de voir si vous êtes interessées...**

**J'attends votre avis avec impatience ! Je bougerai pas de l'ordi tant que je les aurais pas recus ! (enfin si pour aller aux toilettes...soyez indulgentes...)**

**Un incommensurable merci à vous toutes !! Je vous adore les filles !!**

**A bientôt !!**

**Koibi !! (Seulement vôtre...)**


	9. Un aveu étrange

**Bonjour tout le monde !! Ou plutôt...Bonsoir !! Tout dépend de l'heure à laquelle vous lisez mon chapitre ;) **

**Alors, vous avez remarqué que je poste plus tôt cette semaine ? Ca mérite une récompense, non ? Je mérite d'être récompensée mais au lieu de ca, voyez un peu ce qui revient...Vous ne devinez pas ? Mais si vous savez CA !! Le truc là...Mais voyons réfechissez un peu CA c'est...**

_C'est moi !! J'suis enfin de retour, en pleine forme et prête à affronter la vie ou plutôt prête à affronter...Koibi !! (musique de Star Wars...)_

**Ils pouvaient pas te garder plus longtemps ?**

_Si tu avais payé une semaine de plus, je serais restée là bas !!_

**Mais putain ! Ca coûte la peau des fesses ton club à deux balles !! Tout ca pour une piscine pleine de chlore et une plage avec du sable plein de pipi de chien...**

_Je suppose que tu veux parler de la magnifique piscine intérieure __chauffée__ ! Et de la plage au sable blanc si fin qu'il s'évapore entre les doigts...Aaaahhh c'était le paradis !!_

**Si tu veux, j'peux te renvoyer au paradis...Mais ce sera moins cher et plus...douloureux...Dis bonjour à monsieur le couteau de cuisine...**

_Arrête Koibi !! Pense à tes résolutions !!_

**Ah tu veux parler du bout de papier froissé que j'ai accroché sur le frigo ? T'en fais pas, j'le jetterai une fois que je serai débarassée de toi...**

_(petite voix toute mignonne :) Et si on parlait du chapitre 9...? "Mon dieu faites que ca marche, faites que ca marche..."_

**Ah oui ! J'avais presque oublié ! MON merveilleux chapitre à moi toute SEULE !! Ben il est plutôt pas mal,j'dirais même presque bien...**

_"Ouf " Bon ben si on l'envoyait alors ? T'as encore les réponses aux reviews à faire j'te signale !_

**C 'est vrai mais je te jure qu'au prochain chapitre, tu ne seras plus de ce monde !! **

_Mais oui c'est ca...Bon alors Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !!_

**Bon maintenant que le problème avec ma conscience est règlé, il est temps de passer aux choses intéressantes :**

**Un grand merci à ****laura**** !! (Coucou mon amie (?) !! Comment ca va ? Moi très bien ! tes reviews me redonnent la pêche !! Je te suis vraiment reconnaissante d'en laisser à chaque chapitre !! C'est vraiment très attentionné et tu peux pas savoir comme une review d'une lectrice fidèle est le plus beau des compliments pour un auteur !! Donc merci d'être toujours là !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! )**

**Un grand merci à ****Tenshia**** !! (Coucou ma puce ? Ca va bien ? Vu les merveilleux chapitres que tu écris, ca a l'air d'aller ;) Nan vraiment j'suis fan de ta fic !! Je veux la suite ! Je veux la suite !! S'il te plaît !! Sinon merci beaucoup pour ta gentille review !! J'espère que cette suite rassasiera ton esprit affamé jusqu'au prochain chap' !! bIsOuXx !! )**

**Un gros merci aussi à ****Angel of Tears**** !! (Coucou mon ange !! Ca me touche vraiment que, même en vacances, tu trouves du temps pour me lire et en plus laisser une adorable review !! Merci ca ma fait chaud au coeur...J'en ai les larmes aux yeux... Et pour répondre à ta question, je crois effectivement que l'amour ne se lasse pas ! Sauf quelques fois...lol Allez j'espère que tu pourras lire ce chap' et que tu l'apprécieras !! PoUtOuXx et Bonnes vacances veinarde !!)**

**Un merci également à ****Jenisia**** !! (Je plaisantais estellus, tu es toujours mon amie !! (enfin PRESQUE toujours...) Merci pour ta gentille review qui m'a faite très "plaisir " lol Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te re-plaira !! Bonne chance pour ton premier lemon et pour boucler ton histoire !! Kikouxxx )**

**Un merci aussi à ****Ariani Lee Gore**** !! ( Ton histoire "Souviens-toi du jour " est vraiment sublime !! J'ai adoré !! Sinon j'espère que tu continues de suivre mon histoire et qu'elle te plaît toujours ! Passe le bonjour à Jack de ma part lol Bon chap' !!)**

**Un énorme merci aussi à ****Narcissss**** et ****laetii**** !! (coucou les filles !! J'espère que vous continuez de lire et que ca ne vous ennuie pas...Sinon faites le moi savoir ;) Bon chapitre à vous aussi !! )**

**Et pour finir, un dernier merci à ****ADH**** !! (coucou miss !! J'espère que tu tiendras la promesse que tu m'a fait (sinon je te préviens, je boude !) et que tu continues toi aussi à suivre la fic, de loin lol mais reviens tu me mank !! Zorrooooo !! )**

**Et voilà les filles, encore un nouveau chapitre !! Le numéro 9 !! Avec le 6 ca fait 69 !! Je sais, je suis une perverse...**

**Bon alors un gros MERCI à vous toutes qui êtes toujours là !! Je vous adore !! **

**Alors que dire de ce chapitre...Eh bien il est assez important puisque l'histoire avance vraiment !! Et c'est pas une blague ! Les fils de l'intrigue se dénouent peu à peu et les brumes du mystère s'estompent pourtant le dénouement n'est pas encore là...On croirait une sorcière qui dit une malédiction ou une prophétie lol**

**Alors je vous prédis que vous allez lire ca chapitre...Peut être...**

**Je vous prédis que je vais vous souhaiter une : BONNE LECTURE !!**

**Alors vous avez vu ? C'est qui la meilleure voyante ? C'est bibi !!**

**En avant : Action !! Ca tourne !! (j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ca lol)**

**Chapitre 9**Un aveu étrange...

_Précedemment : "...un seul mot résonnait dans son esprit, le privant de toute lucidité : ils seraient seuls...seuls...seuls...seuls ?! "_

Bill retrouva ses esprits et recolla le téléphone contre son oreille.

-Oui ! Oui ! M'man j'suis là !

-Bon mon chéri, je te laisse ! Si vous avez faim, faites vous un truc ou commandez une pizza ! Allez à demain ! Soyez sages !

Et elle raccrocha sans que Bill ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, comme la supplier de ne pas le laisser seul avec Tom.

Il était figé, immobile, le combiné toujours dans la main, se demandant de quelle facon ils allaient être "sages"...Puis il secoua la tête et raccrocha. Il se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Tom qui, voyant son air étrange, lui demanda :

-C'était qui ?

-M'man...

-Et qu'est-ce qu'elle à dit ?

-Rien d'important..., mentit Bill.

-Tu es sûr ?

-Ouais...

-Alors pourquoi tu fais cette tête ?

-Pour rien...

-Bill !! cria soudain Tom.

-Quoi ?!

-Rien, cétait juste pour te faire réagir un peu..., répondit Tom en riant.

Bill grogna et se dirigea dans la cuisine d'un pas morne, tel un zombie. Il mit sa main sur la poignée du frigo et réfléchit. Ce soir serait peut être sa dernière occasion de mettre les choses au clair avec Tom...

C'était décidé ! Cette nuit, il irait lui parler ! Après, advienne que pourra ! Le destin lui donnait une chance de se rattraper, il devait la saisir !

Fou de joie devant sa nouvelle résolution, il enserra le frigo de ses bras et faillit le couvrir de baisers.

-Cette fois je vais le faire ! Et je ne reculerai pas ! cria-t-il d'un air victorieux.

Tom, appuyé contre le battant de la porte, observait la scène d'un oeil moqueur. Il lâcha sur un ton amusé :

-Alors Bill...Tu te décides enfin à faire ta déclaration au frigo ? C'est vrai qu'il nous nourrit...Tu aurais pu y penser avant tout de même...Moi je l'ai faite il y'a longtemps déjà...

Pourtant ca n'a pas l'air de lui faire grand chose...Il n'a même pas rougi...

Bill haussa un sourcil mais sourit. Il est vrai que si on pouvait reconnaître une qualité indéniable à Tom, c'était bien celle-là : savoir vous faire sourire même dans les situations les plus tragiques...Il vous rassure avec son sourire de charmeur blasé...

Et devant cette blague idiote, le sourire de Bill s'agrandit encore plus. Il se rendait compte qu'il était littéralement dingue de chaque qualité et défaut de son frère...

Tom, voyant ce magnifique sourire, se rapprocha de son frère jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques centimètres qui les séparent.

Soudain, il prit Bill dans ses bras et le serra fort contre sa poitrine.

-Tu sais, moi aussi le frigo m' a rejeté...Si tu veux on peut partager notre peine et se consoler..., murmura-t-il au creux de l'oreille de son petit frère.

Bill frissonna de plaisir et enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tom, savourant l'odeur si douce et si familière qu'il aimait tant.

-Pourquoi pas..., répondit-il en piquant un bisou sur la mâchoire de son frère.

Tom reserra son étreinte et parsema les cheuveux de Bill de baisers très tendres. Puis il se recula un peu et, tenant toujours son frère par la taille, il planta son regard dans le sien et balbutia :

-Ecoute Bill...Il faut absolument que je te dise un truc...je...je...

Il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable, dans la poche droite de son peignoir. Il le prit et voyant le nom de la personne qui l'appelait, son regard s'illumina et il s'écria :

-Je suis désolé Bill mais il faut absolument que je prenne cet appel !Mais après j'te jure que je te dirai enfin ce que je veux te dire depuis si longtemps !!

A ces mots, il décrocha vivement et se précipita dans sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma. Bill n'avait pas bougé, un peu déboussolé, tout s'était enchaîné si vite !!

Tom l'avais pris dans ses bras et allait lui avouer quelque chose quand ...ce foutu portable avait sonné !! S'il avait tellement tenu à répondre, c'était peut être parce que quelqu'un d'important l'avait appelé...Peut être même...sa petite amie...Il l'avait complètement oubliée celle-là !!

Mais bon après tout, Tom l'avait enlacé ! Comment vouliez-vous qu'il pense à une sale petite mégère qui pourrait venir briser son idylle ?!

Ne résistant pas à la tentation, encore une fois, il colla son oreille attentive sur la porte de son frère et écouta la voix de Tom qui lui parvenait faiblement :

-Vous en êtes vraiment sûr ? Il n'y aura aucune conséquence ? Oh je suis si heureux !! Merci ! Merci beaucoup vous m'avez sauvé la vie !!

Puis le silence complet se fit dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que Tom se mette à crier :

-T'es au courant ?! Tout va bien ! On va enfin pouvoir passer à l'acte ! Ca fait si longtemps qu'on attend ca !!

Alors que son frère continuait à crier sa joie, Bill se décolla vivement de la porte et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers le salon avant de s'affaler sur le canapé en soupirant d'un air morne.

Qu'est-ce que Tom avait voulu dire par "passer à l'acte " ? Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait pouvoir coucher avec sa petite amie ? Il se mit à douter...Et si la chose importante que son frère voulait lui dire est " peux-tu faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre nous ?" !! Il en mourrait !

Mais il en avait d'être toujours le seul à espèrer dans cette histoire ! Marre d'être le seul à souffrir ! Il décida que cette fois, il ne serait pas la victime !

Tom arriva en trombe dans le salon, interrompant les reflexions de son frère, il paraissait fou de joie.

-Oh Bill, si tu savais à quel point je suis heureux ! Si heureux !

Il vint s'asseoir près de lui et tenta de le prendre dans ses bras mais Bill le repoussa, un peu brutalement. Tom lui jeta un regard interrogateur et ne comprit pas pourquoi le regard de son frère était si dur et froid...

-Ecoute Tom, commenca Bill, Il y a également quelque chose que je veux te dire...Il faut qu'on arrête tout ! Tu sais comme moi que ca ne nous mènera nulle part ! Tu te lasseras vite et moi je ne veux pas qu'on se serve de moi ! Alors le mieux est d'en rester là...Avant qu'on aille trop loin et qu'on le regrette...Qu'en penses-tu ?

Le sourire de Tom s'effaca immédiatement et ses yeux rieurs laissèrent place à un océan de douleur contenue. Chaque mot prononcé par Bill avait été comme un coup de poignard en plein coeur et il se sentait brisé...Tout allait pourtant si bien entre eux...alors pourquoi ?

Les larmes inondèrent ses joues avant qu'il ait eu le temps de les retenir et d'une voix brisée, il cria :

- Non ! Ca ne me va pas ! Comment ca peut t'aller à toi ?!

Et il s'enfuit en courant avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Bill ne comprenait pas la douleur de son frère...Après tout, Tom ne faisait-il pas que s'amuser avec lui ?

_"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué Bill, c'est toi qui vient de lui briser le coeur !!" s'écria sa conscience._

_"Mais...il ne m'aimait pas..."_

_"Et comment tu peux le savoir ?! Tu le laisses pas en placer une !! Tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait réagi comme ca s'il ne t'aimait pas ?! Réfléchis un peu si c'est pas trop te demander !!"_

_"Oui..peut être..."_

_"Comment ca peut être ?! Qui te dit qu'il n'était pas venu te l'avouer quand tu lui as balancé ces atrocités à la figure ?! Le monstre c'est toi pas lui !!"_

_"Oh oui, tu fais bien d'être gêné ! Alors mon gars, tu vas te bouger le cul et plus vite que ca !! Répare tes conneries !!" cria la conscience avec une voix qui ressemblait fortement à celle de Mme Kaulitz._

_"D'accord mais depuis quand t'as la voix de ma mère ?" demanda Bill, perplexe._

_"Oh ca ! Je l'ai eu en soldes !! Prenez la voix de qui vous voulez pour en faire baver à votre protégé ! C'était écrit sur la boîte...Mais ne change pas de sujet et grouille toi de tout avouer à Tom !!"_

Un immense regret s'était emparé de lui et il s'empressa de courir jusqu'à la chambre de Tom.

-Tom ? S'il te plaît, ouvre-moi !!

Il eut un sourire amusé en songeant que la même scène s'était déroulé il y a à peine quelques minutes sauf que cette fois, les rôles étaient inversés.

Il retrouva son sérieux immédiatement et frappa plus fort à la porte en appelant son frère sans relâche pendant un quart d'heure puis, il abandonna.

Mais, avant de partir, il colla son oreille contre le battant et son coeur se serra quand il percut les sanglots étouffés de Tom. D'un pas décidé, il se rendit dans la cuisine et réunit tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il fouilla dans un des tiroirs de sa commode et dénicha le double de la clé de la chambre de son frère qu'il conservait précieusement en prévision d'une situation comme celle-ci.

A force d'avoir tant pleuré, Tom avait fini par sombrer dans un sommeil tourmenté, plein de cauchemars dans lesquels la voix de Bill lui répétait inlassablement qu'il ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait jamais.

Il dormait déjà profondément quand Bill pénétra dans sa chambre pour préparer la suprise pour son réveil.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, le brun avait terminé. Il recula et contempla son oeuvre d'un oeil satisfait puis il se rendit dans la salle de bains pour se préparer à son tour.

Il déshabilla et enfila un peignoir pourpre qui appartenait à son beau-père, il se coiffa et se parfuma soigneusement. Il parut content du resultat et retourna dans la chambre de son frère.

Il s'assit sur le lit et contempla le visage si innocent de Tom. Il fut rongé de remords quand il vit ses yeux rougis par les larmes à force d'avoir tant pleuré à cause de lui...

Il grimpa à quatre pattes près de son frère et s'assit à califourchon sur les hanches de Tom, toujours endormi. Puis il frotta ostensiblement ses fesses contre le sexe de son frère qui durcissait peu à peu, sans pour autant que son propriétaire se réveille.

Un peu enervé, il finit par embrasser passionèment ses lèvres et cette fois, l'endormi émit un gémissement.

Bill l'embrassa encore une fois mais, Tom posa sa main sur sa nuque, l'empêchant de se détacher de lui.

Au bout de cinq minutes, ils se séparèrent et Tom ouvrit enfin les yeux. Il rencontra le regard d'ambre de Bill qui lui fit un sourire tendre et rougit un peu.

"Décidèment, se dit Tom, Y'a pas de meilleure manière de se réveiller !"

Il se redressa un peu et quand il regarda autour de lui, il n'en crut pas ses yeux...

C'était...!

_**A suivre...**_

**C'était quoi ? Il faudra attendre un peu avant de le découvrir...lol**

**Alors, vous en pensez quoi ? Pas mal, non ? C'est mon avis en tout cas...**

**L'histoire avance, la fin approche...**

**En parlant de fin, finalement, il y aura 12 chapitres et un épilogue...Parce que sinon le chapitre 11 est beaucoup trop long...Ca vous dérange pas ?**

**Bon alors je vous souhaite un bon wek end et j'attends vos avis sur ce nouveau chapitre !!**

**Bisouxx Je vous adore !!**

**A bientôt !!**

**Koibi...(Magiquement vôtre...)**


	10. Une surprise étrange

**Bijour !! Comment ca va les filles ? Moi je suis sur un 'tit nuage...Vos reviews me donnent vraiment envie de me donner à fond !! Le chapitre 10 ! Déjà ! Oh mon Dieu...Dire qu'au chapitre précédent, on en était au 9ème ...Merci pour votre soutien ! Je sens que je vais traverser Internet et venir vous embrasser à tour de rôle !! (Inutile de vous déconnecter ou d'aller vous cacher je plaisante lol) **

**Merci beaucoup les filles !! En plus de vos reviews, j'ai eu un nouvel ordi !! Alors faut dire que ce chapitre a été fait dans la bonne humeur !! Maintenant c'est sûr que je ne posterai plus jamais en retard ! Parole d'honneur ! Croix de bois, croix de fer, si je mens je vais en enfer ! (cool j'vais revoir tous les vampires qui sont morts dans Buffy lol)**

**Nan vraiment toutes vos reviews qu'elles soient longues ou courtes ( j'ai des reviews variées ca déchire !) me font le même plaisir ! je n'aurais jamais cru que le chiffre qui indique les reviews en indiquerait autant !! Merci à vous ! Cela montre aussi que ma fic vous plaît et c'est ca qui me fait le plus plaisir !! **

**Les filles j'ai mis un peu de temps à vous répondre individuellement je suis désolée ! Mais voilà un bô chapitre tout neuf pour me faire pardonner !! **

**Avant ca je tiens à toutes vous remercier :**

**Un grand merci à ma 'tite ****Laura**** !! ( merci beaucoup ma puce pour ta review ! Pour toutes tes questions, il va falloir attendre de lire ce chap' ! Petite curieuse ;p Peut être que ce sera magnifique ? merveilleux ? romantique ? Je sais pus...lol J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ; ) BisouxXxXxX o fait pardon de t'avoir soulée avec mes problèmes TT-TT )**

**Un grand merci à ****Angel of Tears**** !! ( Coucou ma chérie !! Comment vas-tu ? Merci beaucoup pour tout le mal que tu te donnes pour me lire ! Je t'adore ! Tes reviews sont tellement adorables ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! Au fait, repose tes doigts avant de penser à laisser une review ! Je ne voudrai pas que tu t'abîmes ; ) Allez a + poutousss !! ) **

**un gros merci à ****Tenshia**** !! (coucou miss !! ca va ? alors à quand la suite de ta fic ? C'est donnant donnant, je poste tu postes, ok ? lol C'est que je veux vraiment la suite !! steplaii ! Merci pour ta review toute mimi ! Voilà la suite que tu voulais savoir ; ) Bon chap' et bonne continuation !!)**

**Un grand merci aussi à ****Jenisia**** !! ( coucou estellus !! alors ta fic ca avance bien ? et ta future nouvelle ? lol je sais j'suis embêtante...Mais n'hésite surtout à me dire tout ce que tu veux dans les reviews (ou en vrai lol) je blaguais l'autre fois xD Ton avis compte énormèment pour moi ! Allez ! Les derniers chapitres tu ne les connais pas très bien je me trompe ? Et tu connais pas non plus la fin ! niark niark ! )**

**Un gros merci à ****laetii**** !! (salisalut !! Alors voilà la suite que tu m'as réclamée ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ! Bon chapitre ! Bisouxxx )**

**Un grand merci à ****nattie black**** !! ( Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Tu rejoins cette fic à la presque-fin et j'espère qu'elle te plaira toujours ! Tu vois je suis pas si sadique que ca ! enfin...pas tout a fait...mais je m'améliore j'le jure . (on avait dit plus de mensonges Koibi !) Bon je m'enfonce là...Donc voici la suite ! Kissousx )**

**Un gros merci à ****Love Sylar**** !! (Merci pour ta gentille review Abi !! C'est sympa de suivre ma fic ! Voilà le chapitre 10 ! je sais que tu m'aurais tué si j'avais posté aujourd'hui alors je le fais lol Allez Bonne Lecture et à lundi !! Bisouxxxx mon amie !) **

**Un merci aussi à ****Ariani Lee Gore**** et ****Narcissss**** !! (comment allez vous les filles ? Bien j'espère ! Vous suivez toujours la fic ? Dans l'ombre de la nuit ?lol Allez j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira les misses !! Chibi ! )**

**Et pour finir, un merci à ma lectrice portée disparue : ****ADH**** !! (où es tu ma pucinounette ? Tu m'abandonnes ? Je vais me tuer...et laisser la fic en suspens...Nan je plaisante..petite voix Rangez tous vos armes s'il vous plaît...Je ne ferai jamais ca...(croise les doigts dans le dos lol) Allez Bon chap' !!)**

**Et voilà !! Ils sont vraiment merveilleux vos messages ! Vous êtes des lectrices attentives et appliquées et j'aimerais que cette fic ne s'arrête jamais !! (vous remarquerez que j'ai employé le verbe "aimerais" au conditionnel donc ne paniquez pas les filles ! Elle s'arrêtera bien au chapitre 12 lol)**

**Allez j'arrête de vous embêter et je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !!anniv'raté demander solution pr trouver pétale de roses et pas oublier bon week end !Je sens que vous allez me détester à la fin de ce chapitre...enfin bon pas sûr lol...**

**Chapitre 10**** : Une surprise étrange...**

_Précédemment : "Il se redressa un peu et quand il regarda autour de lui , il n'en crut pas ses yeux. C'était..! "_

Tom en avait le souffle coupé tant ce qu'il avait sous les yeux était...Waouuh ! (laura ! tu m'as déjà volé tous les adjectifs que je voulais utiliser ! lol)

La chambre était magnifique, romantique, merveilleuse ! (j'ai pas pu choisir alors j'ai mis les 3 lol )

Tom en oublia presque les événements qui s'étaient déroulés il y'a à peine une demi-heure et qui l'avaient tant fait souffrir. Emerveillé, il souffla :

-C'est toi qui a fait ca ?

Bill aquiesca, un peu gêné, et se leva des hanches de son frère sur lesquelles il était toujours assis.

Toute la pièce était plongé dans la pénombre, sauf le lit qui était illuminé par une multitude de bougies, flamboyantes, qui projetaient des ombres étranges sur le mur et donnait à la chambre une ambiance très romantique...

Elles diffusaient une odeur d'amande douce...

Mais ce n'était pas tout...Tout autour du lit et sur les couvertures et les oreillers il y 'avait des pétales de roses éparpillés, de la couleur du sang et aussi soyeux que de la ...soie...

De plus, une odeur de fleur fraîchement cueillie émanait des pétales et Tom en fut encore plus impressionné...

Tom était vraiment ému..Malgré les airs de macho blasé qu'il arborait souvent, il était, au fond de lui-même, très fleur bleue...

-Comment as-tu trouvé tout ca ? demanda-t-il à Bill, en se redressant pour s'asseoir.

Celui-ci lui jeta un regard malicieux et répondit en lui faisant un clin d'oeil :

-Ben j'ai appelé Cupidon pour lui dire que j'avais fait une grosse bêtise et qu'il fallait qu'il vienne m'aider à la réparer...Et voilà !

-Tu peux arrêter de me prendre pour un con 5 secondes et me répondre sérieusement ?

-Un magicien ne révèle jamais ses secrets, impudent mortel ! répondit Bill en prenant une voix de Voldemort. (ouai bon je sais pour la comparaison je galère...:p )

En vérité, il avait fouillé dans l'armoire de la cuisine et dans la chambre de sa mère pour trouver les bougies parfumées. Simone en avait toujours en réserve pour les pannes de courant, qui étaient assez fréquentes en hiver. Elles disait : " Si on passe une soirée dans le noir, autant que ca sente bon !".

Mais vu la quantité de bougies qu'elle avait achetées, elle devait aussi s'en servir pour un usage personnel avec son mari...Mais ca, les jumeaux refusaient d'y penser, au risque d'avoir de très mauvaises images mentales...

Quant aux pétales de roses, à l'odeur si fraîche, eh bien...euh...il les a trouvés c'est ce qui compte, non ? (en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de comment il bien pu se les procurer mais encore une fois, la magie de la fiction arrive à notre secours ! lol)

Tom sourit et d'une voix provocante, il murmura, tout en passant une main câline dans le peignoir entrouvert de Bill :

-Ah oui ? Tu es sûr que tu ne peux pas ? Même si je fais quelque chose en échange ?

-Mmmm...Tout dépend des "choses" que tu comptes faire...Mais, dis moi..Ca ressemble fort à de la corruption...

-Vraiment ? demanda Tom d'une voix innocente, Mais c'est que...C'est de la corruption mon ange...

-Tu essayes de corrompre un ange ? Ca va te coûter cher je te préviens...

-Combien ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Bill approcha son visage de celui de son frère et lui chuchota, les yeux dans les yeux :

-Toi...

-Quoi ?

-C'est toi que je veux...Que tu m'appartiennes tout entier et à moi seul...

Tom n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que, déjà, Bill lui sautait dessus et l'embrassait à pleine bouche.

Le grand frère gémissait sous le baiser ardent, les lèvres exigeantes de Bill forcaient le passage de sa bouche et lui faisaient perdre la tête.

Il haleta quand la bouche de son frère descendit le long de sa mâchoire puis s'arrêta dans son cou où elle commenca à lui faire un suçon. Une fois que la marque rouge apparut dans le cou de son frère, Bill se redressa et murmura plus pour lui-même que pour son frère :

-Ca c'est ma revanche pour hier...

Tom lui lança un regard interrogatif mais n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions car la main de Bill caressait son érection à travers son jean. Il se mit à haleter et il enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de son petit frère pour étouffer ses gemissements.

Bill, de son autre main, lui caressait les cheveux et lui dit à l'oreille, d'une voix langoureuse :

-Jouis Tom...Ne te retiens pas...Tu es si beau quand tu jouis...

Quelques secondes plus tard, en effet, Tom se libérait dans un long cri de plaisir et l'orgasme qui le parcourut le fit se cambrer contre le corps de Bill qui jouit également, sans même s'être touché.

Ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre, à bout de souffle, et instinctivement, Bill vint se blottir dans les bras de son frère, geste qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps déjà. Tom reserra son étreinte autour de lui et se mit à le bercer doucement.

Soudain, il percut de légers sanglots. Il s'écarta de Bill et affolé, lui demanda :

-Bill ? Mais...Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Celui-ci hoqueta :

-Tu sais...Je suis désolé...J'ai été horrible tout à l'heure...Je me sentais blessé...Mais je te jure que...que...que je ne pensais pas un seul mot que je t'ai dit !

Tom sourit tendrement et, prenant une des mains de son frère, il y déposa un baiser.

-Ce n'est rien...Moi aussi j'ai agis comme un idiot...

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme un crétin ? Et toi aussi, pourquoi ? demanda Bill en enfouissant son visage contre la poitrine de Tom.

Tom releva le visage de son frère et essuya les larmes qui avaient coulées sur ses joues avant de répondre :

-A vrai dire...Dans ton cas je ne sais pas...Mais moi, c'est parce que je...je..

Bill retenait son souffle, buvant les moindres paroles de son frère.

-Je t'en prie Tom...Dis moi pourquoi...

-Parce que...je...je t'aime..., finit-il dans un souffle. Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots si bas que Bill se demanda si Tom les avait vraiment prononcés.

Mais quand Tom répéta : "-Je t'aime tant !", Bill sut qu'il n'avait rien rêvé ! C'était pour de vrai ! Tom l'aimait pour de vrai !

-Oh..., fut la seule que Bill parvint à dire.

Tom en parut vexé et il s'indigna :

-Je t'ouvre mon coeur, je t'avoue un truc que je n'ai jamais avoué à personne d'autre et tout ce que tu trouves à dire, c'est "Oh" ?!

-C'est que..., dit Bill, d'une voix brisée par l'émotion, Si tu savais à quel point j'ai espèré entendre ces mots de ta bouche...Je t'aime moi aussi !!

Le visage de Tom s'éclaira d'un sourire et il emprisonna la bouche de son frère pour un baiser tendre et chaste, un baiser d'amour...

Quand ils se séparèrent, Bill se blottit encore une fois entre les bras protecteurs de son bien-aimé...Oui maintenant il pouvait le nommer ainsi...Parce qu'il aimait bien et qu'il était bien aimé en retour...(je sais jeu de mots pourri...)

Il avait l'impression qu'il alalit exploser tant l'allégresse qui l'envahissait était intense.

Persistait encore dans son esprit cette histoire confuse de petite amie mais Bill se dit qu'après tout, elle pouvait bien aller se faire voir chez les Grecs ! Tom l'aimait !!

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par son frère qui le serra dans ses bras et chuchota :

-Je peux mourir heureux maintenant...

-Attends un peu ! dit Bill d'un air sévère , Tu peux pas m'abandonner dans cet état-là !

A ces mots, il prit la main de Tom et celui-ci esquissa un sourire moqueur quand sa main rencontra le sexe bien réveillé de son frère.

Tom le fit alors basculer sous lui et ouvrit délicatement le peignoir qui dissimulait la nudité de Bill, en prenant bien soin de caresser chaque parcelle de peau qu'il dénudait peu à peu.

Il admira longuement le corps nu et pantelant de désir qui lui était offert avant de murmurer d'une voix rauque :

-Comment un ange tel que toi peut-il accepter d'être souillé par quelqu'un comme moi ?

Bill eut un petit sourire et il chuchota au creux de l'oreille de Tom, d'une voix qui fit frémir celui-ci :

-Même les anges ont un apêtit sexuel...Et moi, je meurs de faim...Je vais te manger Tom...

-Ah oui ? fit son frère d'un air provocateur, N'est-ce pas plutôt toi qui va être mangé Bill ?

Sur ces paroles, Tom plongea son visage dans le cou de son frère et se mit à le lècher, le suçoter, le mordiller, de façon à laisser une demi-douzaine de suçons sur les clavicules et la gorge de Bill.

Celui-ci se laissait faire en poussant de petits soupirs de plaisir et caressait la tête de son frère pour l'inciter à continuer.

Tom lui retira complètement son peignoir, qu'il envoya valser à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il prit une poignée de pétales de rose qu'il étala sensuellement sur le corps nu de Bill avant de murmurer :

-J'ai toujours rêvé de te faire l'amour sur un lit de roses rouges...C'est la couleur qui te va le mieux..Je vais réaliser mon plus grand fantasme...

Bill eut un rire de gorge qui excita encore plus Tom, si c'était humainement possible...

-Tu vas me tuer Bill...Tu es si sexy..

Tom contempla pendant un long moment, son frère, nu et rougissant. Bill se tortillait nerveusement, le regard insistant et inquisiteur de Tom le gênait mais, surtout, il avait peur que son corps lui déplaise...

Au bout de quelques secondes, Tom soupira profondément, ce qui alarma Bill qui demanda :

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y'a ?

-Rien...C'est juste que je ne te trouve aucun défaut...(sans commentaires s'il vous plaît les filles...C'est de la fiction voyons ! lol) Ta peau est si douce...Si sensible...Il suffit que je l'effleure et elle se hérisse...

Il illustra ses paroles en caressant délicatement le téton droit de Bill qui frémit et ne put retenir un frémissement de plaisir et gémit doucement.

-Arrête de me torturer et dépêche-toi Tom...D'ailleurs, je peux savoir pourquoi je suis nu alors que tu portes encore tes fringues ?

-Oh je suis désolé...,dit Tom en prenant un air faussement navré, Comment puis-je me faire pardonner ?

Bill fit mine de réfléchir puis un sourire carnassier fleurit sur ses lèvres.

-Tu vas te déshabiller devant moi !

-Si tu veux !

-Attends c'est pas tout ! Je veux que tu le fasses de la façon la plus sexy et sensuelle possible...

-En clair, tu veux un strip-tease ?

-C'est ca ! Allez Tom fais moi rêver...

-Je te promets que tu seras excité à en avoir mal..., annonca Tom en se levant du lit.

Bill sourit une nouvelle fois avant de se redresser pour faire face à son frère. Il dissimula son corps nu avec un drap et reporta son attention sur Tom qui sembalit mal à l'aise.

-Je peux pas le faire comme ca ! s'écria-t-il, Il me faut de la musique d'ambiance !

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et manqua de tomber, à cause du manque de lumière. Bill pouffa et recut un regard noir de la part de son frère.

Tom pesta contre "ces petits frères à la biiiip qui croient que c'est romantique de mettre des bougies surtout si tu manque de te casser la gueule !".

Il fouilla longuement dans son range CD avant de se diriger vers sa chaîne stéréo, en tenant triomphalement le CD qu'il avait prévu de mettre.

Bill entendit avec délice s'élever les premières mesures de "Stand by me", de Ben E. King **(1) **. Il adorait cette chanson et il était surpris que Tom le sache.

Celui-ci semblait assez satisfait et disposé à commencer son strip-tease.

Bill se frotta les mains, comme avant de dévorer un bon repas, ce qui était un peu le cas, et se passa la langue sur les lèvres, tel un chat prêt à dévorer sa proie.

-Allez Tom...Si tu es à la hauteur, je ferais de toi mon prochain repas...

-J'espère que tu aimes manger épicé...

A ces mots, Tom lui fit un clin d'oeil et glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt, en se caressant doucement le ventre, puis il s'humecta un doigt qui alla taquiner son téton gauche qui durcit. Il suca l'index de sa main gauche et titilla son deuxième téton qui durcit à son tour.

Il joua ainsi pendant quelques secondes, en poussant des petits gémissements langoureux, avant de faire glisser son maillot le long de ses bras.

Le vêtement s'échoua au sol dans un bruit mat avant que son propriétaire ne l'envoie rejoindre le peignoir de Bill.

De son côté, Bill avait de plus en plus chaud. Il devait user de toute sa volonté pour ne pas se jeter sur son frère et le dépouiller de ses vêtements en quatrième vitesse.

Comment pouvait-il être excité à ce point alors que Tom avait tout juste enlevé son tee-shirt ?

Son sexe était douloureusement tendu pas le désir et il se bénit d'avoir eu la merveilleuse idée de se couvrir de ce drap.

Tom, qui avait remarqué le trouble de son frère, faisait exprès de gémir très fort et de lui lancer des regard provocants.

Il s'amusa à parier si Bill tiendrait jusqu'à la fin ou s'il abandonnerait sa lutte intérieure et viendrait se jeter sur lui pour le dépouiller lui-même de ses vêtements...

Tom ferait tout pour que Bill craque et ne résiste plus...

_**A suivre...**_

**(1) **Personnellemnt j'adore cette chanson et comme je l'écoutais au moment où j'ai écris ce passage alors je l'ai mis :) Mais si vous pouviez m'en conseiller d'autres que vous trouvez romantiques ce serait avec plaisr !!

**Alors les filles ? Ca vous a plu ? J'espère que oui ;) **

**Désolée de m'arrêter à ce passage-là mais je suis obligée ! **

**Alors voilà la fin est toute proche : au chap' 11 lemon final et chap'12 explication de toute l'intrigue ! Eh oui ! Vous aurez les réponses à toutes les questions que vous vous posez ! (si vous sous en posez lol)**

**Ca fait tellement bizarre de se dire qu'une fic va se terminer ! C'est la fin d'une intimité que vous partagez avec vos lectrices et ca va ma manquer...snniiifff...**

**Mais bon ca na sert à rien de pleurer maintant ! Il reste encore des chapitres !**

**Au fait, j'ai oublié la dernière fois parce que j'ai posté le 28 mais ma fic a 2 mois !! Happy beurthdayyyy !! Déjà deux moi que je suis là, que vous êtes là, c'est émouvant ! lol**

**Si ca vous dérange pas j'aimerais vous lancer un 'tit défi pour ce chapitre : "Inventer la façon dont Bill a trouvé les pétales de roses à l'odeur fraîche ! Tous les délires sont permis ! La magie aussi ! lol "**

**Bon je sais je sui en galère..**

**Allez les filles un grand MERCI !! **

**Et je vous dis à très bientôt !!**

**Bon week end à vous !! Bisouxxxxx**

**Koibi (Suspensement vôtre...lol)**


	11. Un lemon étrange

**Coucou à toutes !! Comment ca va les filles ? Je poste le chapitre 11 un peu en retard mais c'est parce qu'il était un peu long...J'ai eu quelques réclamations par rapport à la longueur du chapitre précédent ( clin d'oeil à mon Ange !!) alors j'espère que vous serez satisfaites lol**

**Encore une fois les filles : MERCI !! Que ferais-je sans vous ? J'ai tellement la pêche en ce moment que j'ai déjà bien entamé ma prochaine fic sur les twins' ! Mais bon, pour l'instant, nous n'en sommes pas encore là ; ) Je l'ai écris en écoutant mon album des '30 seconds to Mars' !! J'adore ce groupe ! Vous connaissez ? Je vous conseille d'essayer ! Le chanteur est trop sexy en plus, Jared Leto miam !**

**Bon alors, nous avons quelques comptes à règler lol :**

**Un gros merci à ****Laura**** !! (coucou ! comment ca va ? Alors, ca te plaît toujours ? Merci toujours pour ta review !! Je t'adore ! Tu es là depuis le premier jour et j'espère que cette fic se finira avec toi :) Tu me demandes si Bill va tenir...Si c'était le cas, ce ne serait pas marrant...lol Allez je te souhaite un bon chap' !! Bisouxxx )**

**Un grand merci à ****Angel of Tears**** !! (Snnnifffff...C'est clair que quand cette fic se finira, tu vas me manquer ma chérie...Vraiment, je ne pensais pas que les anges existaient avant de te rencontrer ! Tes reviews me font vraiment plaisir !! Je suis heureuse d'avoir été la première à reviewer ton magnifique OS ! Merci pour ce plaisir que tu m'as offert ! Tous tes compliments m'ont remis en forme et j'ai vraiment fait le maximum pour que le lemon final soit à la hauteur ! Merci aussi de t'être creusé la tête pour trouver toutes ces solutions à mon défi ! J'en pleurais de joie ! Tu dois te dire que je passe mon temps à pleurer...lol J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre te plaira ma puce !! Gros kissssss !! )**

**Un gros remerciement à ****Jenisia**** !! (coucou estelle ! Comment ca va ? C'est vrai que ca a du être marrant de lire mon chap' 10 avec "Internet is for porn" dans les oreilles lol Merci pour ta review ! Tu m'as aussi soutenu depuis le début et vraiment, c'est super sympa ! Alors ca y est toi tu as bouclé ta fic ! Ca va bientôt être mon tour lol Mais je ne veux pas bâcler le fin, je veux qu'elle soit grandiose !! Et qu'elle réjouisse mes lectrices !! Allez j'espère que ce chap' te plaira !! Poutouxxx )**

**un gros merci à ****Tenshia**** !! (salut !! voilà la suite que tu veux tu veux lol Merci pour ta review toute mimi !! Au fait, j'aurais vraiment aimé m'inscrire sur ton forum mais j'y arrive pas TT-TT !!Je vais réessayer encore et encore jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive ! En attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! )**

**Un gros merci à ****Love Sylar**** !! (coucou abi !! Ca va ? Merci pour ta gentille review ! Ton OS avance bien, j'espère que je l'aurais fini avant les vacances :) Je te souhaite un bon chapitre ma chérie !! Au fait, t'as pas interêt d'oublier de dire à Julian pour mon cadeau, tu vois de quoi je parle...lol :p Bisouxxx)**

**Un dernier merci à ****laetii****, ****nattie black****, ****Ariani Lee Gore****, ****Narcissss**** et ****ADH**** !! (coucou les filles !! J'espère que vous continuez à suivre ma fic !! Bon chap' ! Bisouxxxx )**

**Voilà ! Encore un nouveau chapitre ! Mais cette fois c'est un chapitre très important : il y'a le ****lemon**** final !! C'est l'avant-dernier ! Mais toute la résolution de l'intrigue sera dans le chapitre 12...Désolée...Mais je ne veux pas vous quitter trop vite alors il faudra patienter encore un peu avant de tout comprendre...**

**Encore une chose : MERCI d'avoir participé à mon défi(idiot :p) !! Je me suis vraiment marrée en lisant vos solutions !! Félicitations à Angel of Tears, Laura, Love Sylar et Jenisia !! Vous m'avez vraiment fait plaisir !! Alors merci beaucoup pour votre soutien les filles !!**

**Allez je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !! **

**Chapitre 11**** : Un lemon étrange...**

_Précedemment : "Tom ferait tout pour que Bill craque et ne résiste plus..."_

Tom regardait Bill avec amusement.

-Alors Bill...tu es un peu à l'_étroit_..? Je te comprends...C'est _dur_..., le nargua son frère, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Bill rougit furieusement avant de baisser la tête en grommelant :

-Tais-toi et continue crétin...

Tom étouffa un rire avant de s'attaquer à son pantalon.

Il déboutonna lentement son bouton en se lèchant la lèvre inférieure avec provocation puis il fit glisser sa braguette avec une lenteur torturante.

Bill devait se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour se retenir de supplier Tom d'envoyer valser ce putain de morceau de tissu. Son frère l'avait remarqué et jouait de plus en plus avec les nerfs de Bill.

Il se retourna, présentant son dos à Bill, puis il fit glisser son pantalon doucement...très doucement...De façon à ce que son frère puisse se repaître de chaque partie du corps que Tom dévoilait peu à peu...

Le pantalon finit par tomber au sol à son tour. Ne restait plus à Tom que son boxer, qui moulait ses fesses de façon atrocement sexy...

Tom resta de dos et passa ses mains sur ses fesses, sans pour autant enlever le dernier habit qu'il lui restait. Par dessus son épaule, il lanca un regard aguicheur à son frère.

N'y tenant plus, Bill envoya valser le drap qui le recouvrait et s'avanca d'un pas décidé vers son grand frère.

Tom eut un sourire en sentant le corps de Bill se coller contre le sien et l'érection de son frère lui frôla les fesses et le bas du dos.

-Alors Bill...On a pas la patience d'attendre jusqu'à la fin du spectacle..?

Celui-ci lui mordilla la nuque avant de répondre d'une voix rauque, en se collant encore plus contre Tom :

-Non...J'ai envie de toi...Maintenant...

Tom rit, ce qui attendrit Bill,qui passa les bras autour de son cou avant de murmurer à son oreille :

-Tu sais Tom, j'adore t'entendre rire...Je veux te voir rire encore longtemps...Je veux te faire rire, te faire chanter, te faire...bander...mais plus jamais, je ne veux te faire pleurer...Pardonne-moi...Je t'en supplie pardonne-moi...

Tom se retourna et, plongeant son regard dans celui de son frère, il répondit :

-Je pense qu'il m'arrivera encore de pleurer...Mais je ne veux plus le faire ailleurs que dans tes bras...

A ces mots, ils s'étreignirent avec passion avant d'échanger leur plus doux baiser, aussi innocent qu'un premier baiser...(sans la langue lol)Mais ce chaste bisou se mua vite en quelque chose de plus pressant et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt, l'un sur l'autre, allongés sur lit.

Tom roula sur son frère, qui se retrouva sous lui, avant de partir à la découverte de son torse, d'abord avec ses mains, suivies de près par sa bouche et sa langue. Il mordillai et sucotait chaque parcelle de peau, laissant des traînées brûlantes sur son frère.

Bill gémissait sans discontinuer, impuissant, il s'accrochait desespèrement aux épaules de Tom. Il voulait que cette lente torture cesse mais en même temps, il tenait la tête de son frère pour l'inciter à continuer, plus fort et plus vite...

Soudain, Tom interrompit ses caresses, ce qui lui attira un gémissement indigné de la part de son frère.

-Hum...Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes Tom...?...

-Mais Bill...Et si maman rentre pendant qu'on...? T'imagines !

Bill sourit, il attira le visage de son frère tout près du sien et murmura, contre la bouche de son amant :

-T'en fais pas...Elle rentrera pas avant demain soir...

-Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ? demanda Tom en se redressant au dessus de lui.

Son frère lui fit un clin d'oeil avant de répondre :

-Je t'ai déjà dit au chapitre précédent qu'un magicien ne révélait jamais ses secrets...

-Vraiment ? demanda Tom d'une voix sensuelle en glissant doucement sa main vers le bas-ventre de Bill. Il empoigna son sexe qu'il se mit à caresser doucement puis de plus en plus vite...Il enroula sa paume autour du membre et son pouce fit des va-et-vient de la racine au gland.

Bill se mordait le bras pour na pas crier, ce qui n'échappa pas à Tom qui susurra :

-Apparemment, le "mini-magicien" aime mes caresses et semble sur le point de craquer...Qu'en est-il du "grand magicien" ?...

Il pressa un peu plus fort le gland rougi de Bill et cette fois-ci, celui-ci ne put retenir un long cri de plaisir.

-Mmm...murmura Tom, Il semble que le "grand magicien" va aussi s'avouer vaincu...Alors, tu vas tout me dire, Merlin ?

-Oui ! Oui ! Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux mais t'arrête pas ! supplia Bill d'une voix rauque.

-J'sais pas trop si tu le mérites...

Frustré, Bill s'empara à son tour du sexe de son frère, qui portait encore son boxer, avant de lui sucer la lèvre inférieure.

Au bout de quelques secondes à peine, ils se cambrèrent et éjaculèrent dans un même cri de plaisir qui mourut sur leurs lèvres, étouffé par un baiser ardent.

-Dis-moi, maint'nant...haleta Tom.

-Elle..., commenca Bill en s'arrêtant fréquemment pour reprendre son souffle, Elle...appe...appelé...appelé moi...pour...dire...elle...bloquée...dans...embouteillages...

-Mais j'ai pas entendu parler d'embouteillages aujourd'hui pourtant..., dit Tom, songeur.

Bill haussa les épaules avant de passer timidement les bras autour du cou de son frère et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Bill ? Ca ne va pas ?

Bill ferma les yeux et murmura :

-Je te veux...

-J'avais compris...fit son frère en souriant.

-Non pas comme ca...Je te veux vraiment...

Le coeur de Tom manqua un battement et il déglutit :

-Tu en es sûr ? Tu veux vraiment que ce soit moi...?

-Je n'ai jamais voulu personne d'autre que toi...

En disant cela, Bill avait ouvert les yeux et il attendait, anxieux, la réponse de son frère...

De son côté, Tom rayonnait de joie, Bill s'offrait à lui...Bill l'aimait, Bill le désirait, Bill voulait qu'il soit son premier...

Mais en même temps, il n'était pas sûr d'être digne de faire ca...Après tout, il l'avait fait souffrir...Tous les deux, ils s'étaient fait souffrir...Et les voilà...Ensemble...Mais Bill était-il conscient qu'il n'y a rien de plus dangereux pour un homme que d'en accepter un autre entre ses jambes...?

Bill lui faisait confiance...Il saurait se montrer à la hauteur et faire de leur première nuit d'amour, un moment inoubliable !!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**PAGE DE PUB !! Désolé d'interrompre votre lecture mais j'ai une annonce à vous faire !! J'ai un super OS à vous conseiller ! Je l'ai lu et j'ai été éblouie par sa sensualité, sa beauté...J'en ai pleuré...C'est magnifique !! Et plein d'humour ! Et le lemon...wouaaaa !! Je bavais presque lol Rien à voir avec celui que vous allez lire ci dessous...**

**Bon trève de blabla et voilà le titre : ****Mein Gott**** !! de la merveilleuse et brillante ****Angel of Tears**** !! Nan vraiment c'est un super bon coup ! (l'OS pas l'auteur...quoi que pour l'auteur chuis pas sure...pardon Angel !!) Allez je vous laisse continuer lol Merci de votre attention...**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tom enleva son boxer et, prenant son frère entre ses bras, il lui ferma les yeux et baisa ses paupières closes.

-Tu es magnifique...Je t'aime Bill...

Celui-ci ouvrit les yeux et lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis Tom écarta doucement les cuisses de Bill et s'accroupit entre elles.

Il caressa lentement les hanches de son frère, admirant chaque courbe de ce corps qu'il chérissait tant.

-ne me regarde pas...murmura Bill, C'est embarassant...

-Pas du tout...J'adore te regarder...

Il humecta un de ses doigts avant de le glisser doucement dans l'intimité de son frère, qui se tendit et referma brusquement les jambes. Mais dès que Tom effleura une de ses cuisses, il les rouvrit et se mordit les lèvres.

Quand Tom glissa un second doigt, Bill se raidit et serra les dents mais n'émit pas la moindre plainte. Il savait que c'était dur au début, mais il savait également que ce qui viendrait ensuite serait fabuleux...Ne faire qu'un avec l'homme qu'il aimait...Il ne rêvait que de ca...

Tom caressa tendrement le sexe de son frère pour le détendre et atténuer le plus possible le choc du troisième doigt qu'il allait introduire en lui.

Une fois que Bill fut vraiment détendu, il inséra son troisième doigt et fit quelques mouvements sans cesser de la masturber. Bill, quant à lui, ne ressentait aucune douleur. Seulement une légère gêne de sentir une présence en lui.

Mais ce trouble disparut rapidement, vite remplacé par un flot de plaisir qui le submérgeait chaque fois que les doigts de Tom touchaient sa prostate.

Au bout de quelques minutes, le jugeant prêt à le recevoir, Tom retira ses doigts et se positionna précautionneusement devant l'orifice de son frère qui frémit d'anticipation, mais aussi d'impatience.

Tom prit les mains de Bill entre les siennes et entremêla leurs doigts tendrement. Puis ils échangèrent un dernier regard, plein d'amour et de confiance mutuelle, avant que l'aîné, d'un coup sec, pénètre Bill qui lâcha un long cri déchirant que Tom étouffa de sa bouche.

Il cessa de bouger et caressa le visage de son petit frère, déchiré par la douleur.

-Je suis désolé...murmura Tom en lui embrassant les tempes.

Bill se débattait doucement.

-Ah...Tu es trop gros...Trop gros...

" Ce n'est pas l'avis de maman..." pensa Tom avec amertume.

-Tu veux que je me retire et qu'on essaye plus tard ?demanda Tom d'une voix douce.

-Non ! cria Bill, C'est bon là...Elle est dedans...Attends juste avant de...bouger...

Pendant une fraction de secondes, Bill avait eu l'impression qu'on lui dilatait les entrailles...Mais peu à peu, il s'habituait à la présence de Tom en lui et la joie de savoir que leurs corps ne formaient plus qu'un prit le pas sur la douleur et ce fut lui qui amorça un mouvement timide du bassin pour faire pénétrer le sexe de Tom encore plus profondèment en lui.

Tom, surpris, commenca alors à bouger et soupira de soulagement quand son frère enroula ses bras autour de ses épaules et bougea au même rythme que lui.

Quand son frère avait bougé en lui, Bill avait senti qu'il touchait quelque chose en lui qui lui envoyait des décharges de plaisir. Il voulait à tout prix qu'il continue à toucher sa prostate. Et plus Tom bougeait vite et plus Bill se contractait autour de lui, lui faisait entrevoir le paradis.

Bill était partagé entre douleur et plaisir et le mélange de ses deux sensations totalement contradictoires provoquait en lui des émotions indescriptibles.

Mais la douleur ne fut bientôt plus qu'un écho comparée au plaisir qui l'envahissait à chaque coup de rein de son frère.

Bill se redressa pour se coller étroitement à son frére et il lui murmura, entre deux soupirs de plaisir :

-Tu vois Tom...Je t'avais dit que tu serais mon...repas...je te mange...tu le sens, hein ? je te mange...

Ces mots excitèrent encore plus Tom, qui bougea de plus en plus vite en criant :

-C'est bon ! Tu es si bon Bill ! Si bon...

Puis il empoigna le sexe de son frère et les deux amants se mirent à bouger avec frénésie, jusqu'à faire grincer le lit.

Et, bouche contre bouche, l'orgasme arriva enfin, plus puissant que jamais, les vidant tous les deux et de leurs forces, et de leur sperme.

Ils s'éffondrèrent sur les oreillers, tendrement enlacés. Des larmes perlèrent des yeux de Bill et Tom les cueillit du bout de la langue, avant de murmurer:

-Merci...

Ils reprirent doucement leur souffle et Bill dit, d'un air satisfait :

-C'était fabuleux...

-Ouai..Pourquoi ? Tu en doutais ?

Bill secoua la tête en riant et tandis qu'il tracait des cercles sur le torse de son frère, il murmura :

-Tu sais Tom...Je t'aime...Mais il y a des choses que je dois te demander...

Tom était surpris par le ton grave qu'avait employé Bill et il répondit, en caressant la nuque de son frère :

-Mmm...vas-y...Je t'écoute...

Bill se redressa sur un coude et se prépara à éclaircir tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas...Ca promettait d'être intéressant...

_**A suivre...**_

**petite voix Alors..? Le lemon...? Nul, pas vrai ? Je le savais !! Je suis pas assez douée pour écrire des lemons corrects !!**

**Je vous en supplie ! Soyez franches ! Dites-moi franchement ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre !**

**Pour l'explication, encore une semaine à patienter...Merci de votre patience les filles !! Je vous adore !!**

**Finalement ce chap' est pas si long...Vous avez trouvé ca trop court ? **

**Alors je vous dis à bientôt !!**

**MERCI encore une fois !! Je vous souhaite une agréable semaine !!**

**Bisouxxxxxxx**

**Koibi (Explicitement vôtre...:p )**


	12. Une explication étrange

**Coucou à toutes !! Comment vous allez ? **

**Je suis vraiment désolée !! ca fait quasimment plusieurs mois que je n'ai rien posté ! j'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas...**

**Je voulais m'excuser ! Je poste bien tard par rapport à d'habitude...C'est que j'avais presque fini ce chapitre puis j'ai tout perdu à cause d'une panne de courant...Alors j'étais un peu déprimée et puis j'ai reçu des insultes de fans de Tokio Hotel qui n'approuvaient pas mon histoire parce que Bill et Tom étaient gays et qu'ils couchaient ensemble !**

**Finalement, l'histoire s'est bien terminée...J'ai trouvé beaucoup de soutien et nous avons tous gaiement dit à ces filles de se mettre "leurs pitis-Frères-Kaulitz-hétéros-d'amour " là où je pense !!**

_"Bien dit Koibi !!"_

**pour une fois que tu es de mon côté !**

_"C'est vrai que c'est rare, tu fais si peu de choses bien..."_

**Oh écrase ! Et je suis fatiguée alors ne recommencons pas à nous disputer...**

_"Tu as raison ! Nous avons travaillé en parfaite symbiose ces jours-ci ! Nous avons ri ensemble, pleuré ensemble...C'était si beau ! Nous n'avions pas connu de tels instants depuis tes 6 ans ! "_

**Oui...Je me demande ce qui m'a pris...Je devais pas être dans mon état normal...Sûrement l'impatience de poster ce dernier chapitre...**

_"Oh...Dernier chapitre...mon Dieu...C'est si triste...Et c'est arrivé si vite..."_

**Ah bon ? Moi je trouve que ca durait depuis bien trop longtemps...Il était temps d'y mettre fin...**

_"Cesse de te mentir à toi-même Koibi ! Tu as mis toute ton âme dans cette première fic ! "_

**Vraiment ? Alors pourquoi j'ai fait que 12 chapitres alors que j'aurais pu en faire bien plus ? Hein ?**

_"C'est pas faux...Mais pourquoi fais-tu un épilogue ? Et un chapitre bonus gore ? N'est-ce pas pour te faire plaisir ?"_

**Bon je crois qu'il est temps de lancer ce dernier chapitre...**

_"Attends ! Réponds !"_

**Bon c'est vrai que j'ai bien aimé cette fic...J'ai bien rigolé, je me suis fait plein de nouvelles amies...J'ai découvert la joie de recevoir des reviews...C'était chouette...**

_"Pourquoi emploies-tu l'imparfait ? Ce n'est pas fini ! Il reste l'épilogue, le bonus, et puis tu vas écrire plein d'autres fics supers !! J'en suis sûre !"_

**C'est vrai ! Merci ! Je t'aime bien finalement !**

_"Moi aussi je m'aime bien...Et je t'aime bien aussi !"_

**Allez ! Nous allons envoyer le dernier chapitre main dans la main !**

_"Oui !!"_

**Mais avant ca, nous aimerions faire quelques remerciements :**

**Un gros merci à ****Laura**** !! (Kikou !! Comment ca va ? Merci pour tes encouragements depuis le début de cette fic ! Tu es vraiment une revieweuse super et je suis sûre que si tu écrivais des fics, ce serait super aussi ! Je sais que tu t'es posée beaucoup de questions quant à l'intrigue de ma fic alors j'espère que la solution ne te décevra pas ;) Bon chapitre !! Je t'adore !! Bisouxxxx )**

**Un gros merci à ****Tenshia**** !! (Coucou ma puce !! Voilà enfin mon chapitre !! Maintenant, je veux le nouveau chapitre de la tienne na ! J'adore tes fics, elles me font rêver et c'est super !!Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait plaisir ;) Trop bien ton forum !! Je m'éclate dessus ! Allez j'espère que ce chap te plaira et à bientôt sur msn !! Bisouxxx)**

**Un grand merci à ma 'tite ****Angel of Tears**** !! ( Salut !! Comment ca va ma sempai adorée ? Je te remercie encore pour le magnifique OS que tu as écris pour moi ! Je ne me lasserai jamais de le relire ! Merci encore !! Sinon, désolée pour ce retard de chapitre ! Merci aussi pour tous ces compliments sur le chapitre précédent ! Ca fait si longtemps que je te conseille de relire la review que tu m'as laissée xD Merci pour tes conseils sur mes lemons je suis sure qu'ils me permettront de m'améliorer ! Pour "le démon charmé", ne t'en fais pas, je ne pourrais jamais t'en vouloir :) Je te remercie du fond du coeur et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira ! Bisouxxx)**

**Un gros merci à ****Jenisia**** !! ( Coucou estellus !! Merci aussi pour ton soutien depuis le début de la fic ! Tu as été une des premières à lire ma fic et à me donner ton avis et c'est en quelque sorte grâce à ca que je me suis décidée à publier mon premier chapitre ! Donc je voulais te remercier ! Comme mon avenir pour l'année prochaine est assez incertain, je voulais que tu saches avant qu'on se sépare que tu es et tu resteras une des meilleures amies que j'ai eu de toute ma vie ! Et que j'espère qu'on ne se perdra pas de vue ! Sur ce j'espère que ce dernier chapitre te plaira ! Tu le découvres toi aussi ;) Bisouxx)**

**Un grand merci à ****laetii**** !! (Salut ! Comment vas-tu ? Je voulais te dire un grand merci à toi aussi car tu es là depuis le début de la fic et tu es une lectrice fidèle !! Alors merci beaucoup ! Je suis très contente que le lemon t'ait plu, je sais que tu les aime beaucoup :p J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! )**

**Un grand merci à ****Narcissss**** !! (Kikou ! Merci d'avoir été là durant cette fic qui est ma toute première et merci aussi pour la gentille remarque sur mon lemon :) Et puis d'abord, c'est pas vrai, je voulais pas des reviews ou qu'on me lance des fleurs mais comme ca a été le cas, j'en suis ravie :p Allez et j'espère que ce chap te plaira ! Kiss )**

**Un grand merci à ****Love Sylar**** !! ( Coucou Abi !! Ca va mon amie ? Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu t'apporter ton OS avant les vacances mais je suis tellement contente qu'il t'ait plu ! J'ai fait le maximum pour que ca soit le cas ! Officiellement, ce sera le dernier chapitre de cette fic (TT-TT) mais disons qu'il reste encore un épilogue et un chapitre spécial :) Au fait pour Julian, je veux qu'il soit "dur" et tendre...gentil et méchant...adorable et espiègle...je veux tout à la fois !! xD Allez ma chérie j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira et je te dis à bientôt !! Bisous )**

**Et pour finir un gros merci à ****Ariani Lee Gore**** !! (Saluuuuttttt !! Ca va ? Alors je voulais te dire un gros gros gros (...x 10000000) pour ces quatre reviews que tu m'as laissées à la suite !! Encore merci ! Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas abandonné ma fic et qu'elle te plaise toujours :) **

**Alors voilà ! MERCI à vous toutes vraiment ! Je vous adore ! Vous m'avez suivie jusqu'à maintenant, c'est quand même ma première fic et je n'était pas très confiante...Mais vos reviews et votre soutien m'ont donné la force de continuer et je ne vous remercierai jamais assez !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre un peu (beaucoup) en retard vous plaira ! Toute l'intrigue est dénouée et chaque mystère élucidé !**

**Je vous souhaite une BONNE LECTURE !!**

**Chapitre 12**** : **Une explication étrange...

_Précédemment :" __Bill se redressa sur un coude et se prépara à éclaircir tout ce qu'il ne comprenait pas...Ca promettait d'être intéressant..."_

Bill ouvrit la bouche pour questionner Tom mais aucun son n'en sortit...

L'aîné le regarda longuement son frère et l'encouragea du regard.

-Ecoute Tom...J'aimerais te poser plusieurs questions parce que je veux qu'il n'y ait aucun secret entre nous...

Surpris par le ton sérieux qu'employait Bill, Tom se redressa et fixa son attention sur lui.

-Tu vois..., poursuivit le jeune frère, J'ai un peu honte de te l'avouer comme ca...mais j'ai écouté à ta porte...chaque fois que tu étais au téléphone...

-Vraiment ? demanda Tom, une pointe d'inquiètude dans la voix.

-Oui...

-Et...euh...alors tu es au courant de tout...?

-Oui...

Bill se doutait que son frère parlait de sa petite amie...Maintenant, il allait sûrement lui exposer son choix...Ce serait soit Bill, soit elle...Le cadet retenait son souffle...

-Et...est-ce que ca te gêne ? demanda Tom.

Bilm était abasourdi ! Son grand frère lui demandait si ca le gênait de partager l'homme qu'il aime avec une fille ?!

Il n'aurait jamais cru que Tom puisse être aussi égoïste...

-Mais...Tom..Comment tu peux me demander de supporter ca...? demanda Bill d'une voix brisée.

-Je pensais qu'en tant qu'homme...Qu'en tant que frère...tu aurais compris...Que ca ne te dérangerait pas...

-Tom...je t'en prie..C'est elle ou moi...

-Mais comment tu veux que je que je fasse un tel choix ? Elle fait partie de moi...

Bill était vert de jalousie ! Alors cette fille "faisait partie de lui" ?!

-Et moi ? Je suis quoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Mais Bill...Tu fais aussi partie de moi...Mais sans elle, notre relation ne serait pas aussi...agréable...

Mais qu'est-ce que cette fille avait à voir avec leur relation ?!

-Je ne te suffis pas Tom ?!

-Tu me suffis amplement ! Je me sens entier que quand je suis avec toi ! Mais je dois lui parler...C'est un habitude...C'est bizarre mais j'y tiens...

-Mais tu sembles si...tendre...si affectueux...avec elle...

-Elle est avec moi depuis ma naissance...C'est normal que je sois très proche d'elle...

-Et moi, je ne suis pas avec toi depuis ta naissance ?!répliqua Bill.

-Pas de la même facon...

Bill ne comprenait rien...Il était si décu que son frère ose comparer leur lien de jumellité à celui avec cette fille !

Ravalant avec peine ses sanglots, il murmura :

-Dis moi au moins à quoi elle ressemble, ce qu'elle a de plus que moi...

-Allons Bill...Tu l'as déjà vue...

Vraiment ? Il la connaissait ? Il faut dire que Tom fricotait avec tellement de filles...Mais c'était la première fois que ca semblait aussi sérieux...

-Alors, Tom...Oublie-moi...

-Hein ?

-Je ne veux pas...je ne peux pas...te partager avec cette fille...

-Quoi ? De quelle fille tu parles ? demanda Tom, incrédule.

-Arrête de jouer au crédule ! Toutes ces choses que tu lui murmurais...au téléphone..."N'aie plus peur..."..."Je te protège"...

-Mais Bill, attends ! Je te jure que tu n'as pas...

-Tais-toi ! N'essaye même pas de mentir ou de m'expliquer ! Apparemment, tu étais prêt à avoir de gros problèmes pour la protèger...Mais bon, d'après ce que j'ai entendu tout à l'heure...tout est règlé..."Il n'y aura aucune conséquence..." comme tu l'as dit...

Tom était maintenant rouge et une seconde plus tard, il s'écroulait de rire...

Courroucé, Bill murmura :

-Je vois que ca te faire rire de me faire souffrir...Je vais te perdre...Moi j'ai envie de pleurer, pas de rire...

A ces mots, Tom ravala vite son rire et, prenant les mains de Bill entre les siennes, il dit en souriant :

-Tu ne me perdras jamais...Parce que je ne te laisserais pas me perdre...

Il piqua un bisou sur le bout du nez de son petit frère qui ne comprenait _vraiment_ plus rien...

-Mais Tom je...Tu...

Il fut coupé par Tom qui posa deux doigts sur ses lèvres pour l'empêcher de poursuivre.

-Chut Bill ! A ton tour de te taire...Tout ce que tu as pu comprendre avec ces conversations, tout est faux...

-Tout...est...faux...? articula doucement le brun.

-Oui ! Tu vois, c'est pour ca que je te répète qu'il ne faut jamais écouter aux portes ! On comprend tout de travers pour ensuite débiter des annêries !

-Mais alors...à qui tu parlais..?

Bill vit avec surprise, et amusement, les joues de son grand frère prendre une jolie couleur pivoine...Tom enfouit sa tête dans l'oreiller le plus proche et grommela :

-Je ne parlais à personne...Laisse-moi...

Le cadet adorait quand son frère faisait le gamin boudeur.

Du bout des doigts, il effleura la peau nue du dos de Tom avant de dire, un sourire vicieux sur les lèvres :

-Je sais comment te faire parler...

Et la séance de chatouilles commenca...Les mains de son frère semblait partout à la fois et Tom riait aux éclats sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

-D'accord ! cria-t-il enfin, entre deux crises de rire. Je me rends !

Il s'allongea sur le dos, écartant les bras et les jambes en soupirant de contentement.

Il ressentait toujours une certaine sérénité après avoir ri.

Il passa une main distraite dans ses cheuveux, pour remettre en ordre les dreadlocks qui lui tombaient sur les joues.

Bill se colla tout contre le flanc gauche de son frère avant de l'embrasser tendrement sur les lèvres.

-Dis-moi Tom...S'il te plaît...

Et pour appuyer sa demande, Bill lui fit des yeux tout mignons, presque larmoyants...à faire fondre un coeur de glace ! (genre le chat Potté XD)

-Raahhh ! Je ne peux pas résister à ces yeux-là ! D'accord...

-Ouai ! cria Bill avant d'embrasser une nouvelle fois son frère.

-Mais...euh...Bill ?

-Mmm ?

-Si tu veux que je t'explique, je vais avoir besoin de ma bouche et de tout ce qu'elle contient...

-Oh...Pardon...

Tom lui sourit. Il prit une grande inspiration avant de commencer :

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_**PAGE DE PUB N ° 2 !!**_

_**Alors aujourd'hui, je vais vous parler d'une autre auteure : **__**Tenshia**__** !! Sa plume est magnifique ! Chacune de ses fics me fait rêver !**_

_**Je tenais donc à faire une louange à cette fille géniale ! Merci Tenshia pour toutes ces fics !! Je t'adore ma puce !! **_

_**Voilà donc, c'était Koibi en direct du chapitre 12 de "Dans mon rêve" et...Aïe !! C'est bon ! Rangez vos pierres ! je m'en vais ! Pfff...Si on peut plus dire ce qu'on veut sur sa propre fic...**_

_**M'enfin, bon...Voilà la suite...va bouder dans son coin**_

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

-Alors...avant tout...Il faut que tu saches que ce que je fais est assez...spécial...

Bill ne répondit rien et écoutait attentivement les paroles de son frère, le laissant trouver ses mots.

-En fait je..., commenca l'aîné, mais sa voix se perdit dans sa gorge.

Il inspira un grand coup et reprit :

-Je...je...Ah ! Non ! Je ne peux pas ! Pas comme ca ! Pas avec tous ces lecteurs qui me dévorent de leurs yeux impatients !

-Alors dis-le moi au creux de l'oreille..Ainsi, je serai le seul à l'entendre..., proposa Bill en approchant son visage de celui de son frère.

Tom acquiesça et chuchota quelque chose dans l'oreille de Bill...Si bas que lui seul pouvait l'entendre...

Quelques secondes plus tard, ce fut le tour du jeune frère de s'écrouler de rire au point de tomber du lit et de taper du poing par terre.

-Non ! C'est pas vrai ! s'écriait-t-il entre deux tapements de poing.

-Tu avais dit que tu ne te marrerais pas ! l'accusa Tom d'un air vexé.

-Mais j'essaye ! Je te jure ! Mais...C'est trop fort ! Tu parles à...tu parles à...Oh j'ai mal au ventre !

-Bill, je te jure que si tu ne te calmes pas immédiatement, je ne t'adresse plus jamais la parole !

Le petit frère essuya alors les larmes de rire qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux. Il se leva et se rassit tant bien que mal sur le lit, faisant face à Tom.

-Désolé Tom...Mais...c'est vraiment pas banal !

Il était sur le point de repartir dans un nouveau fou-rire mais le regard meurtrier de son grand-frère l'en dissuada.

-Mais...depuis combien de temps ca dure ? demanda Bill, de nouveau sérieux. (enfin...presque XD)

-Depuis que je suis tout petit, je lui parlais déjà...Mais, ca fait deux ou trois ans que ca s'est intensifié..Depuis le début de Tokio Hotel en fait...Pour évacuer le stress...

Bill se remit à pouffer.

-Mais...tu pouvais pas..Pfff...je sais pas moi..! Prendre un journal intime ?

-Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec l'écriture...

-Mais Tom ! Tu...tu...tu te rends compte ?! Tu parles à...pffff...pffff...tu parles à...

-...à ta queue !! termina le brun, avant de retomber au sol, secoué par les soubresauts de son fou-rire.

-Et alors ? répliqua Tom, d'un air dédaigneux et boudeur. Nous sommes très proches tous les deux !

-Et...elle...te répond ? demanda Bill.

-Rah ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Mais...en tout cas..Si tu m'aimes...Tu devras m'accepter avec ca...

-Bien sûr ! répondit Bill en l'enlacant. Et puis, je trouve ca très...sexy...

A ces mots, il fit un clin d'oeil coquin à Tom qui sourit et embrassa son petit frère effronté.

Cependant, Bill se détacha de son frère et, le regardant dans les yeux, il demanda :

-Je sais qu'il y'a eu de vrais appels...à qui tu parlais ces fois-ci...?

-Tu es vraiment trop curieux...Ca te perdra...

-Je veux juste savoir...Le premier appel, hier matin, c'était qui ?

-C'était Georg, il voulait nous dire que la prochaine interview était avancée d'une semaine.

-Alors, dans les toilettes tu parlais à...euh...comment je suis sensé la nommer ?

-Oui, je parlais à "elle"...Je la rassurais...Tu sais qu'avec ton coton tu lui as vraiment fait peur et mal ?

-Je suis désolé...répondit Bill, a moitié sérieux.

-Et dans ma chambre, je n'ai parlé qu'à "elle"...

-Même quand tu as crié de joie tout à l'heure...?

-Ah ca...Ben en fait, expliqua Tom, J'avais demandé au médecin de faire quelques analyses supplémentaires...Tu sais, par rapport à mes saignements...Je lui avait demandé si je pouvais toujours faire...l'amour...

-Je vois...Et vu ta réaction, la réponse a du être positive.

-Oui ! Et en plus, il m'a dit qu'il n'y aurai aucune conséquence pour plus tard ! Alors je me suis empressé de "lui" annoncer...

-Ah ok...

-Eh oui ! J'étais impatient de te faire l'amour mon ange...

-Je ne suis pas un ange...Je ne suis qu'un homme...

-Si...Tu es mon ange et je t'aime...

-Moi aussi je t'aime...Tu es mon étoile Tom...Ma lueur...

Et ils s'embrassèrent une nouvelle fois (eh oui ! ils doivent pus avoir de bouches à force XD) avant de retomber sur le lit de pétales de roses, tendrement enlacés...

-Mais tu as vraiment cru que j'avais une petite amie ? demanda Tom, en caressant l'épaule de son frère d'une main distraite.

-Oui..., avoua Bill à demi-voix, J'ai vraiment cru que tu ne faisais que t'amuser avec moi...

-J'espère que tu as maintenant la certitude que ce n'est pas le cas...

-Oui...

-Alors c'est parfait mon ange ! On ferait mieux de dormir à présent...

Ils se calèrent confortablement l'un contre l'autre, remontèrent le drap pour couvrir leurs corps nus et fermèrent les yeux

Au bout de quelques minutes, Bill appela :

-Tom ?

-Mmm...

-Est-ce que tu "lui" as donné un nom ?

-Moui...

-Je peux savoir c'est quoi ?

Tom sourit et, sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux, il murmura à l'oreille de son frère :

-Elle porte le nom d'un ange...

-Ah oui ? Celui de quel ange ? Gabriel ?

-Non...le nom de mon ange...

-Le nom de ton...?

Bill ne finit pas sa phrase et à la place, il enfouit sa tête dans le cou de Tom, le mordillant du bout des dents. Alors, son frère "lui" avait donné son nom...

-Mm...S'il te plaît Billou...Faut dormir...Allez mon ange...Dodo...

Ledit Billou interrompit ses cajoleries avant de se lover contre son frère et de s'endormir entre ses bras protecteurs, qui l'entouraient et le protégeaient, tels un cocon.

Leur relation était réelle, forte...Et puis, ils étaient prêts à affronter le monde extérieur, le société...

Après tout, à deux, rien n'est impossible...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

_"J'ai enfin réussi à les mettre ensemble !" dit la conscience, tout en regardant les deux frères dormir paisiblement, l'un contre l'autre._

_**"Comment ca, TU as réussi ?! Je te signale que tout ca, c'est le fruit de MON dur labeur !" répliqua une seconde voix.**_

_"Oh ! bonjour chère collègue ! Comment allez-vous ? "_

_**"Ca irait beaucoup mieux si tu n'étais pas là !"**_

_"Mais pourquoi dire des choses pareilles...? La devise de notre communauté n'est-elle pas "Aimons-nous, dans un monde d'amour et de bonheur" ? "_

_**"Lalalalalalaaaa..."chanta à tue-tête la seconde conscience en se bouchant les oreilles de ses deux mains. (mais puisque je vous dis que c'est possible !!)**_

_"Allons, s'il vous plaît, comportons-nous comme des consciences civilisées...ne faites pas l'enfant..."_

_**"D'abord, je n'ai aucun ordre à recevoir de toi ! Et ensuite, c'est de ta faute s'ils ont mis tant de temps à se mettre ensemble !"**_

_"Mais..."_

_**"Laferme ! c'est pas toi qui disais toujours à Bill de se retenir, de ne pas sauter sur Tom ?!"**_

_"Ben oui...Mais je ne voulais pas que leur relation soit brusquée...Je voulais qu'ils puissent se découvrir, apprendre à se connaître..."_

_**"Et tu crois pas qu'un contact charnel est le meilleur moyen de mieux se connaître ?! Et je te rappelle qu'ils sont frères jumeaux ! tu trouves pas que 18 ans, c'est assez long pour se découvrir ?!"**_

_"Mais ca n'a rien à voir...La relation qu'ils entretenaient avant est totalement contradictoire avec...mmmm !!"_

_**"Oh mon Dieu des Consciences ! ca fait du bien le silence ! Et puis, je sais que je rends un grand service à Bill ! maintenant, quand je conseillerais à Tom de faire l'amour à Bill dans des endroits farfelus, tu ne seras pas là pour le raisonner ! "**_

_"Mmmmm !!"_

Un coup de feu retentit, suivi de près par un rire sadique, presque démoniaque.

Et voilà ! C'en était fini de la chère conscience ! Maintenant, les rapports entre les deux frères allaient être plus torrides que jamais...

Pour notre plus grand plaisir à tous...

_**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**_

Deux heures plus tard, une clé tourna dans la serrure de la maison de la famille Kaulitz.

Une ombre se glissa furtivement dans l'entrée, fermant délicatement la porte derrière elle.

C'était Simone. Elle rentrait plus tôt que prévu...Mais en fait, il n'y a jamais eu d'embouteillages...

Elle savait que quelque chose se passait entre ses deux fils...Quelque chose de particulier...Comme de l'amour...

Elle s'était éloignée pour les laisser mettre au point certaines choses mais aussi parce qu'elle avait eu besoin de réfléchir à tout ca...

Et, en effet, elle avait beaucoup réfléchi...A tout ca...

Et elle en était arrivée à la conclusion que, en tant que mère, elle se devait de soutenir ses fils ! Elle s'était toujours jurée de respecter leurs choix, qu'ils soient professionnels ou sentimentaux...

S'ils étaient heureux ensemble, alors elle était heureuse pour eux !

Mais ce qu'elle craignait, c'était que la société, cette société pourrie, ne brise ses deux enfants chéris...Deux enfants innocents (enfin plus si innocents que ca...XD) jetés au milieu d'une meute de loups, prêts, à la moindre faiblesse, à les déchiqueter...

Eh bien, ils se heurteraient à Simone Kaulitz !!

Elle déposa son mateau et son sac dans l'entrée avant d'entrouvrir la porte de la chambre dans laquelle dormaient Bill et Tom, étroitement enlacés...

Ils semblaient si paisibles, si sereins.. Qui serait assez cruel pour les priver de leur amour ? Pas elle...

Elle leur envoya un baiser volant et referma la porte en murmurant : "Je vous aime les garçons...Ne l'oubliez pas...".

Elle se rendit dans sa chambre et, posant un sac de voyage sur son lit, elle se mit à le remplir de vêtements.

Elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre son mari chez ses beaux-parents...Pour au moins une semaine, peut être deux...Elle voulait laisser à ses fils beaucoup de temps pour forger leur nouvelle relation...Et pour cela, elle était prête à mettre sa santé mentale en danger...

Elle leur écrivit un petit mot expliquant où elle était et pour combien de temps.

Elle referma la porte de la maison, à peine une demi-heure après l'avoir franchie et prit la route en direction de la maison de ses beaux-parents.

Une heure et demie plus tard, elle se trouvait devant la porte, prête à frapper trois coups et à plonger en enfer...

A peine eut-elle effleuré le battant de son poing que déjà, la porte s'ouvrit en grand et sur la palier, l'attendait sa belle-mère...Vêtue d'une robe de chambre mauve à fleurs bleues et ses bigoudis de nuit dans les cheuveux, elle lui fit un sourire rayonnant.

-Simone !! Quelle surprise ! Même si au fond, je savais que vous alliez venir ! Vous n'allez pas regretter d'être venue ! J'ai pleins d'hisoires à vous raconter...sur moi et mon chéri...

Simone déglutit difficilement...Sa belle-mère lui fit un sourire coquin (écoeurant XD) avant de l'inviter à rentrer...

Elle était bonne pour faire des cauchemars pendant les 30 ans à venir avec tout ce qu'elle allait entendre pendant les semaines à venir...

-Allons Simone ! Retirez votre manteau et posez votre sac dans l'entrée ! L'album photo est sur la table du salon...

Quoi ?! Un album ?! Avec des photos ?! C'était pas prévu ca...Mais alors vraiment pas prévu...

C'est une Simone livide qui vint s'asseoir sur le canapé, telle une zombie...

"Le prochain qui me dit que je suis pas une mère qui se sacrifie pour ses enfants, il a interêt à courir très vite s'il veut pas que je lui règle son compte..."pensa-t-elle avec amertume, alors que sa belle-mère ouvrait l'album...

"AAAHHHHH !! Mais c'est dégeu !! Je savais pas que cette position existait...Oh mon Dieu !!".

Et elle tomba évanouie sur la canapé, près de la belle-mère, qui continuait à tourner les pages de l'album, sans se rendre compte de rien...

_**A suivre...**_

**Nan je blague XD C'est bien la FIN de cette histoire !**

**Par contre, je me ronge les sangs...Alors ??**

**Je sais, c'est NUL comme fin !! Mais je vous avais prévenu que c'état un délire totalement débile !!**

**Est-ce que vous êtes décus...? Vous attendiez mieux, non ? **

**Je suis désolée...n'hésitez pas à être francs et méchants si c'est ce que vous ressentez...Ca m'apprendra à écrire une fic aussi pourrie...**

**Oh mon dieu...J'ai tellement peur...Je vous en prie, dites moi ce que vous en pensez...**

**Je suis prête à tout entendre...va se cacher**

**En tout cas, il reste un épilogue, et surprise...deux bonus !!**

**Un qui est un peu trash, gore etc...mais l'autre est vraiment...chaud...**

**Alors si ca vous dit...Mais si vraiment, la fin vous a dégoutés...alors vous pouvez vous arrêtez ici...**

**Si vous avez encore des questions par rapport à l'intrigue, n'hésitez pas...même si ca m'étonnerait...**

**Je m'en veux...J'ai deux mois de retard et je fais même pas un truc potable...**

**Je vous dis à bientôt, si vous le voulez...ca m'étonnerait...**

**En tout cas, un grand MERCI à vous d'avoir suivi cette fic !!**

**Et puis un grand merci aussi à mon Rayan qui m'a aidé à finir ce chapitre ! Je n'y serai jamais arrivé sans lui ! Alors merci !**

**Bisouxxxxxxxxx**

**Koibi (Finalement vôtre...)**


	13. Annonce

**Coucou à vous mes chères lectrices adorées !!**

**Ceci (et j'en suis désolée) n'est pas l'épilogue que vous attendez peut être...J'ai vraiment été prise de court par les évènements avec tout ce qui m'arrive en si peu de temps : mon brevet et mon départ en vacances dans moins de deux heures...**

**Enfin, c'était pour vous dire une énorme MERCI !! et aussi que la fic n'est pas abandonnée ! Elle est suspendue jusqu'à la rentrée...**

**Je vous demande de me pardonner et aussi je vous promets que je me rattraperai !**

**Je vais me défoncer pour l'épilogue et les bonus !**

**Et je reviendrai avec pleins de nouvelles fictions sur nos jumeaux préférés ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite d'exellentes vacances !!**

**A très bientôt j'espère !!**

**Bisouxxxx ! Je vous adore !!**

**A la rentrée !**

**Et surtout : Twincest power !!**

**Koibi :) Sexuellement votre ;) **


End file.
